Silent Confessions
by neverephemeral
Summary: Maggie Fitzpatrick has been cursed since the day she was born. She's a witch with no powers and a mute. She didn't know it was because of a family curse. She also didn't know she was Noreen, a past love of Elijah's, reincarnated. Elijah/OC
1. ONCE UPON A TIME

**So this is my first Elijah/OC story. (: I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did with my last one. It'll be taking place during Season 2 of the show. I'll try to keep it as close to the episodes as possible but if I miss a few quotes or change a scene a little bit forgive me. :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to 'The Vampire Diaries' except for my own characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TULLAMORE, IRELAND, 1745<strong>

** SHE **stood perfectly still. Her light green eyes stared out of the window into the dark of the night. She, unlike her mother who was pacing behind her, was not frightened.

"Do you even know what you've done, Noreen?" Her mother stopped pacing to look at her daughter.

"I saved an innocent's life." Noreen replied not turning from the window.

"Innocent?" Her mother shook her head. "He was not an innocent, Noreen. He was a vampire. An original vampire."

Noreen turned to look at her mother. Her light green eyes focusing on her, showing nothing but compassion for the vampire that they spoke of. "And for that he is punished?"

"Noreen." Her mother sighed and moved forward, grabbing her daughter's hands, and holding them in her own. "Please, you must deny your true feelings for him. Say that you were compelled."

"But I wasn't." Noreen pulled her hands away, tears filling her eyes, as she shook her head. "And I won't. I won't deny my love for him."

"We are witches! We do not love vampires!" Her mother snapped. "It goes against nature, against everything. You could be killed! Do you understand that? You went against the Head Witch's orders!"

"I was not going to let him be killed for a crime that he was not at fault for, ma." Noreen said, staring her mother down. "I love him. If I am killed because of my love for him, than so be it."

Noreen stood tall before the Head Witch. She was dressed in a plain white dress, one that would be used as a nightgown almost, with her dark reddish-brown hair hanging down her back in gentle waves. Her light green eyes still had the same soft compassion she had when she was speaking to her mother. She knew the consequences of her actions but she couldn't help what her heart desired.

"Noreen Fitzpatrick, do you know why you are here?" The Head Witch asked.

Noreen nodded. "Yes."

"You allowed an original vampire to escape tonight." The Head Witch said.

"He was innocent, my lady." Noreen replied softly. "He committed no crimes against the Fitzpatrick clan nor any other witch clan of Tullamore."

The Head Witch frowned at the girl standing before her. "He was the elder brother of Niklaus."

"Therefore he must die for it? Elijah didn't use or kill any of the witches you said he did." Noreen said. "Niklaus is guilty for that."

"So why did Elijah give himself to us?"

"He was being a loyal elder brother." Noreen looked at the Head Witch. "Family is important to Elijah as it is to me."

"And yet you betrayed your family when you began a relationship with him." The Head Witch frowned.

"No!" Noreen shook her head. "I didn't!"

"Were you compelled?" The Head Witch asked.

Noreen glanced at her mother, who stood with a worried face, among the other witches at the council. She gave her mother a sad look before she turned her glance back to the Head Witch.

"No." She replied, leading all the other witches to gasp and frown. "I was not."

* * *

><p>The Head Witch raised a hand which made silence fall upon them. She stared at the young woman in front of her and shook her head. "Noreen Fitzpatrick as punishment for allowing Elijah to escape, you are stripped of your powers and abilities." She sighed. "And as punishment for being in a relationship with the original vampire at your will and for bringing shame upon the Fitzpatrick family, you are to be cursed with silence."<p>

"No!" Noreen's mother cried out.

Noreen was frozen. She could accept being without her powers but to be without her voice, the ability to speak, a mute, was like sentencing her death.

"You are to be a mute for the rest of your existence. The curse will be passed down throughout the generations so that if you are to ever return, you will never be able to confess your love for Elijah." The Head Witch said.

"Mother!" Noreen's mother moved forward, pleading. "Please."

"I've given the punishment, Fallon." The Head Witch said.

Noreen's mother shook her head. "But she is your granddaughter, mother."

"And because of that she is being sparred of death, Fallon. But she betrayed the covens. She brought shame to our family and that I can't allow to go unpunished." The Head Witch said with a voice that declared the decision to not be argued.

As the Head Witch turned to leave, Noreen called to her, making her stop in her step.

"If he wasn't an original or Niklaus' brother, would you still be punishing me?" Noreen asked. "Grandmother?"

"Witches are servants to nature. Vampires are abominations to nature." The Head Witch countered.

"Love doesn't judge grandmother." Noreen said. "I am not ashamed of being in love with Elijah."

"Pity you won't be able to tell him that." The Head Witch spun on her heel and walked away.

As soon as her grandmother left, Noreen crumpled to the ground. Her body shaking with sobs as silent screams left her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**MAGGIE **jumped up from laying on the couch as a sort and soft gasp escaped from her mouth. Her breathing was hard and uneasy as she placed a hand to her chest to feel her heart practically bursting forth through her ribcage.

Her light green eyes darted around the room as she recovered from the dream that she woke up from. Maggie was relieved when she realized she had fallen asleep on the big red couch at the Salvatore boarding house. She hadn't made it up to her bedroom so she just crashed on the couch. If Damon had come home he would have just carried her upstairs to her room without waking her. He probably would have been proud that she actually feel asleep on the couch and not the floor or the table. Yeah, Maggie could pretty much sleep anywhere and everywhere, it was one of her many weird quirks.

Reaching to the table, she picked up her i-Phone, checking to see if she got any messages from Damon or anyone else from the group. The rest of the group had gone to the Founder's Day party and she wasn't exactly one for parties. So she had found Damon and told him that she was going home and it was ironic because he had found her and told her to go home anyways, saying he would fill her in later.

She stood up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen, a room where Stefan and Damon had banished her from, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Maggie had been living with the Salvatore vampire brothers for the past year after she had lived with Bonnie for a year.

Her mother had passed away when she was 16 and being a witch, she was close to Bonnie's grandmother, so when she passed, Grams took Maggie in. She had lived with Bonnie until Damon came along. No one knew how it happened, and neither did she, but she and Damon had become close. Bonnie wasn't too happy about that fact but she put up with Damon for Maggie. Maggie had come to see Damon as that older over protective brother that sometimes annoyed the hell out of you but was always their for you.

Maggie was the eldest human-witch of the group. The rest of the gang were juniors in high school while she was a senior graduating this year. Another quirk about her was that she was home schooled and had been her entire life. Being a mute didn't exactly make being in a classroom easy for you.

Oh yeah, wasn't it mentioned already? Her biggest quirk of all was that she was mute and had been since birth. She never understood why but it had really affected her mom a lot. She never neglected or abused Maggie in any way but she would keep her distance. And she drank. When she had one of her 'episodes' as Maggie liked to call them she would always call Maggie, Noreen, but it never made any sense to her. But neither did the dreams she was having about this Noreen, an ancient relative of hers. They didn't make any sense.

Her phone vibrated making her snap out of her thoughts. It was from Bonnie.

Maggie opened the text. "Come to the hospital. Caroline's been in an accident."

Widening her eyes, Maggie nearly choked on the water in her mouth, before she grabbed her phone and rushed out the front door to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was just a set up chapter really. It will get better as it goes on. Hopefully it wasn't horrible. (:<strong>

**Review please! :) Tell me what you think.**


	2. BREWING STORM

**Here's the second chapter. (: I'm so glad that you guys are liking this story so far. This takes place in the first half of season 2 episode 1 'The Return'. I'm surprised at how long it is. Anyways hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>How can I instill such hope, but be left with none of my own?<br>What if I could sing just one song and it might save somebody's life?  
>-Hope For Now by City &amp; Colour<em>

******MAGGIE **had been so focused on finding Bonnie or anyone of the group, that when she arrived at the hospital, she flew past the front desk and began to search for Caroline's room. She realized that she should have stopped at the front desk but she wasn't thinking clearly. She was worried and when Maggie got worried she didn't think.

She was wearing a long sleeved, dark green shirt with light blue jeans that covered her dark blue converses that she was wearing. As always she had her worn dark brown messenger bag, with the strap slung across her chest from left to right, and her light brown hair, which had natural red highlights, had been thrown up into a loose ponytail. Two pieces had fallen out and were now framing her face as her light green eyes darted around worriedly for anyone familiar.

Turning left, she smiled with relief, as she ran over to where Bonnie and Matt. She noticed that Matt's right arm had been in a cast. She came to stop beside the two of them. Maggie took in Matt's distraught face and the tears that were beginning to well up in Bonnie's dark brown eyes.

"Maggie." Bonnie stood up from the chair and threw her arms around one of her best friends.

She returned Bonnie's hug, pulling her close to her, rubbing her hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. When she pulled away, she looked at Bonnie with questioning eyes.

"Caroline, Matt and Tyler were in a car accident." Bonnie explained. "Tyler got some type of migraine and lost control. Caroline isn't doing too good."

Maggie's heart broke at the site of her best friend. She pulled Bonnie into another hug being the least that she could do. Maggie didn't hate Caroline and got along rather well with the happy-go-lucky blond but she wasn't close to her. Not like Bonnie was or Matt obviously. When she pulled away from Bonnie, Maggie knelt down beside Matt, placing a comforting hand on his arm. His blue eyes turned to her and he gave her a small nod and smile.

She hated seeing other people in pain, especially when she knew that she could do nothing to help ease it. A fault and gift of hers was that she was an extremely empathic person. She always had been. It sort of came with being a mute because she had learned how to tell who a person was by reading their body language. Damon just said that was a fancy excuse to stalk people. He was also the one who always worried about how empathic she was. He worried that she would spread herself too thin because of her empathy for people.

"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked Maggie. Despite Maggie being a year older than her, Bonnie worried about her.

"I'm fine." Maggie mouthed to her.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie nodded again and offered the other girl a small smile as if to prove it was true. But on the inside she was completely freaking out. Matt had a broken arm, Caroline was in God-only-knows-what condition and she still didn't know where Damon was or why he wanted her to leave the Founder's Day celebration. Plus she was still confused about the dreams she had been having lately. Especially with the dream she had earlier tonight about Noreen getting a curse placed on her. The dreams had never been that long or that detailed before. They had always been more of a snippet of what felt like a memory to her. Almost as if she was seeing a quick scene from a movie or something.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Maggie continued to sit on the floor beside Matt, amusing him because he wasn't use to her quirks like Bonnie was, as she pulled her phone out.

"Where are you?" Damon texted her.

"At the hospital." She texted back to him. "With Bonnie and Matt. Are you okay? Where are you?"

It was only a minute before Damon sent her a text back. "Easy there sweetheart. I'm at the hospital too. Still undead." With a wink face at the end.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked from her seat.

Maggie looked up at her and nodded. "He's here." She mouthed.

"Elena too. Lets go meet her." Bonnie stood up with Maggie following after her.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" Elena asked worried.

Maggie gave the girl a small smile, trying the best to comfort her, as Bonnie relayed the bad news.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie pulled Elena into her arms.

"What?" Elena asked.

Maggie rubbed Bonnie's back as she hugged Elena and rubbed Elena's arm. Trying to be the best comforter that she could for the girls. Caroline was so important to the both of them. She could feel her heart breaking for the both them. Caroline was so stubborn that Maggie had to believe that she was going to be just fine. She had her back turned so she didn't see Damon leaning against the wall, watching them carefully.

"Is there something you could do?" Elena asked Bonnie. "Like a spell? Maybe you both could do together?"

Bonnie was about to answer but Damon's voice interrupted her. "Mags doesn't have any powers and she doesn't know how." They turned to look at him as he approached them. "Do you?"

* * *

><p>Maggie gave Damon a small smile of relief, glad to know that he was indeed safe and unharmed. He gave her a smile in return, rubbing her back gently, as he came to stand beside her. She didn't even want to think what would happen if he had somehow gotten hurt. She doesn't think she would be able to handle it.<p>

"No," Bonnie sighed looking back to Elena. "I don't."

Elena looked even more worried and Maggie shook her head biting her lip. This wasn't fair. What else could they do?

"No you don't." Damon stated. "Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she looked up at Damon, giving him a behave yourself, look with her light green eyes. He knew how much Bonnie despised him but him being Damon had to stir trouble up.

"Well I can take down a vampire." Bonnie smugly replied as she stared back at Damon. "That spell was easy to learn."

Maggie inwardly sighed to herself. Bringing a hand up she ran it over her tired face. She was so not in the mood for dealing with Bonnie and Damon right now. Ironically the two most important people in her life despised each other. She knew that they were semi-civil with each other for not Elena's stake but also hers. Maggie knew it was the norm- witches hating vampires- but she wasn't part of the normal group. She was a mute witch with no powers and she lived with not only one but two vampires. One she just happened to be very very close with.

"I could give Caroline some of my blood." Damon turned to Elena.

"No, no way." Elena shot down that idea quickly.

That would work, Maggie thought to herself. It wouldn't harm Caroline nor would it change her. Damon's blood could heal Caroline and save her from dying. They all knew that Caroline would most likely die if she didn't receive the blood. And although she wasn't close with Caroline, she wasn't about to let someone as young as her die. Nope, no way.

"Do it." Bonnie said interrupting Damon and Elena.

All their eyes focused on her. Maggie knew that Bonnie would agree to it, knowing that it was going to save Caroline's life. She was willing to put aside her hatred for Damon for a minute for one of her closest friends. She gave the other witch a small smile.

"I do this," Damon pointed from himself to Bonnie, "you and me call a truce?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "But you'll do it anyways, for Elena."

Maggie's eyes snapped quickly from Damon to Elena and then back to the vampire. As much as Maggie hated it, she knew that Bonnie had a point. Damon would do it for Elena. She shook her head slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her right foot. She knew that Damon had feelings for Elena and she wasn't too keen on the idea. It's not that she didn't like Elena, it's just that, she knew that she was in love in Stefan. She didn't want Damon to get hurt and she knew that he would. Maggie especially didn't want anything to come between the thin bond that Damon and Stefan had recreated. Plus, maybe deep inside, she was a tad jealous that Elena had the same devotion from Damon that she had. Maybe not totally the same but he really was willing to do anything she asked.

Elena sighed, giving in, nodding at Bonnie and giving Maggie a small nod. Maggie looked up at Damon and he gave her a small smile before she turned and followed Bonnie, leaving Damon to talk alone with Elena.

* * *

><p>"How can you stand him?" Bonnie asked her.<p>

Maggie shrugged before looking at her and mouthing the words to her. "I just can."

"You have some serious patience then." Bonnie shook her head. "I can barely stand to be in the same room with him let alone the same house." She stopped walking and placed her hand in Maggie's. "You know you can move back in with me, right?"

She nodded, giving her friend a smile. Maggie knew that if she ever needed to she would always have a home with Bonnie. When her mother passed away, Bonnie's grandmother took her in and raised her with Bonnie. But then Maggie moved out to live with Damon in the boarding house, getting him to shut up, and because she felt a little safer living with the Salvatore brothers. Not that she would ever admit that to Bonnie though. But when Grams passed away, Maggie moved back in with Bonnie for awhile, being there for her best friends like she was for her.

Bonnie is sitting in the chair next to Matt while Maggie, yet again, is sitting on the floor, on Matt's other side. She always found the oddest places to sit and get comfortable. She'll never forget Stefan's face when he found her asleep on the table back at the boarding house. Damon just told him not to ask and to just go with the little freak. She still couldn't believe Damon said that. She wasn't little.

Maggie was concentrating on how clean the hospital floor was, tapping her fingers against her messenger bag, when Damon came walking up to her, looking annoyed and worried.

"Hey. I need to talk to you." Damon said.

As she rose up from the floor, he grabbed the upper part of her left arm, and led her away from a suspicious Bonnie and dazed Matt. Maggie looked up at him confused and worried. He was really anxious, this wasn't Damon.

"You are not to leave this hospital, okay?" Damon demanded. "Not with Bonnie, Matt or even Liz Forbes. No one."

Maggie nodded, her brows still scrunched together in confusion. She shook her head slightly and he understood perfectly what she was asking him.

"I'll explain later. But don't leave this hospital until I come get you." He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before leaving her standing there. Still confused and very worried.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie shook her head, telling her that she had no idea, as she took her spot on the floor, leaning up against the wall beside Matt's chair. People passing by gave her strange side glances but she was use to it. Being the only mute in a small town like Mystic Falls, Virginia, you get use to the strange glances and the whispers.

She even looked more odd sitting on the floor when Bonnie left to go back home, leaving Matt and her alone. She hadn't really talked to him much but he had always been nice to her. Despite being one of the popular people at the high school, quarterback of the football team, he never made fun of her for being a mute.

Opening her messenger back, she pulled out the notebook and black pen that she always kept with her. It was one of the ways she would communicate to people that she didn't know too well. She wrote on the piece paper and held it up to Matt for him to read.

"I'm going to the vending machine. Want anything?" Maggie had written.

His blue eyes met her light green eyes. "Uhm, I'll come with you. Need to take a walk anyways."

* * *

><p>Maggie smiled and stood up, holding the notebook and pen in her hand, just in case she had to talk to Matt. With Bonnie and Stefan, she could mouth words to them and they would be able to understand her. Sometimes Elena did but Maggie went with texting as a way to talk to her. And Damon. He could just look at her and could tell what she was sayingthinking. That just showed everyone how close Damon and her really were.

The walk to the vending machine seemed long but it was mostly because of the silence that was surrounding the two teenagers. Maggie was use to walking in silence but she could tell that Matt wasn't. It made her smile a little knowing that he was a little uncomfortable and awkward. People always seemed to be uncomfortable and awkward around her at first because of her muteness but once they got to know her, things usually went smoothly.

Once they reached the vending machine, Maggie looked it over. Hospitals always had vending machines. She took out some change about to get herself a KitKat bar when Matt stopped her.

"I got it." He said. He put in the money and pulled out the candy bar and gave it to her with a small smile. "It's the least I could do. I mean, thanks for staying with me, Maggie."

Although she didn't really have a choice, considering Damon had ordered her to stay put, she would have stayed anyways. She wouldn't want him to be alone.

She offered him a 'your welcome' smile as they made their way back to waiting outside Caroline's room. This time she sat beside Matt in the chair that Bonnie had been previously sitting in. She had pulled her legs up so she was sitting cross legged in the chair and began to eat the chocolate bar.

Glancing over she saw that Matt was anxious and worried about Caroline. She remembered Bonnie telling her something about Caroline and Matt being a couple or item, something like that. Who knows. Grabbing the notebook she scribbled down on the page before she showed it to Matt.

"Caroline is going to make it, Matt." She had written.

Matt nods. "I hope you're right."

Maggie offers him another smile before she went back to finishing up her crappy source of food. She was so going to have Damon cook her something when they finally went home. She was starving.

"So, uhm, is writing the only way you can talk with people?" Matt asked.

Maggie shook her head. Then she wrote out on the notebook. "No. It's the easiest way. But it depends on the person. With Elena and Caroline I text."

"Oh." Matt said. "And with Bonnie and Stefan's brother?"

She wrote the answer out again and showed it to him. "I'm closer to Bonnie and Damon so they can read my lips. I mouth words to them. It varies."

"Can I see your phone?" Matt asked.

She nodded and took out her phone handing it over to him, curious as to what he wanted her phone for. If it had been Damon she would have given it a second thought but it was Matt. He wouldn't do anything bad with it.

He handed her the phone back and smiled. "Now you text me instead of writing. I think your hand would get tired."

Maggie smiled and laughed on the inside. "Just a little." She wrote out on the piece of notebook paper.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Maggie had fallen asleep, yet again. And just as before she found herself dreaming but this was a different dream from before. It was outside somewhere and there was a man sitting on a stone bench of some sort. He was dressed in period clothing, typical for mid 1700s, with wavy brown hair that was semi long. He was reading a book, looking at such ease. And then his brown eyes moved up and looked at her. Or to her it seemed he was looking at her. He smiled at her.<p>

She then found herself calling out to him, speaking a name. "Elijah!" She smiled to him.

Maggie was shaken from her dream when she felt some flick her nose. Opening her eyes she found Damon kneeling beside her, giving her an amused grin.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

She frowned at him and found that she was still in the exact same spot as she was before she fell asleep. Matt was sitting beside her, trying to hide and amused grin himself, while Damon didn't bother. He enjoyed waking her up.

"Caroline?" She mouthed to him.

Damon nodded. "Taken care of."

She gave him a small smile but then she noticed something flicker in his gray blue steel eyes, pain. She looked at him worried and he shook his head, telling her not to bother, he would explain later.

"Come on. Time to get you home." Damon said.

Taking out her phone she quickly texted Matt, ignoring the annoyed look she was getting from Damon. "Want me to stay with you?" She texted him.

Matt shook his head as he turned to look at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Go home and sleep. You stayed long enough."

She gave a smile and a squeeze to his shoulder as she stood up and followed Damon out of the hospital.

"When the hell did you get Matt Donovan's number?" Damon asked.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back home to the Salvatore boarding house, she couldn't help but to feel a little more relaxed, especially knowing that Caroline was taken care of. Damon was in front of her in a second and opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first.<p>

As they made their way into the kitchen, Maggie looked at him and mouthed, "where's Stefan?"

"Elena's." Damon said. "Most likely still."

She shook her head and placed her messenger bag on the counter top as she walked over and went to grab a pan to cook in when Damon quickly grabbed it from her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making food. I'm hungry and tired." She mouthed to him.

Damon shook his head. "Nope. You know the rules. No cooking for you."

Maggie was too tired to argue with him so she turned and took a seat on top of the counter, hopping up onto it with ease. She watched him for a few minutes knowing that he would know that she wanted to be filled on everything.

"Okay, I'll be quick." Damon spun around to face her. "John Gilbert used some freaky device that could kill vampires. I was almost kill but thanks to Bonnie and her witch juice I was saved. Tyler Lockwood's father was killed because apparently the device affected him but he's not a vamp and I kissed Elena." She widened her eyes. "Well, I thought it was Elena but apparently it was Katherine and now I'm ignoring the bitch." He held up a package of Roman Noodles. "This good for you?"

Maggie was stunned as she absorbed all the information that had just been handed to her. Damon almost died tonight and Katherine was back? What the hell? It then came to her that Damon knew John was going to use the device and that's why he had sent her home. To keep her away.

"See, I know that face." Damon sighed and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Everything is fine, Maggie."

"You almost died?" She mouthed. She hopped down from the counter and looked up at him. "You almost died, Damon." She mouthed to him again.

She turned on her heels quickly and left the kitchen. She had walked into the living room where the fireplace was along with the big red couch that she occasionally dosed upon. Maggie bit her lip as she began to pace back and forth behind the couch. These were the moments where she wish she wasn't a mute. Where she wished that she could yell and let out all of her worried anger. She could have very easily lost Damon tonight, not to mention that Katherine was back. Where the hell did she come from?

Shaking her head she quickly walked back into the kitchen, ignoring Damon, as she knelt down, opening one of the cabinet doors. She pulled out a cleaning rag and some polish. The wooden tables needed to polished. They were in desperate need of polishing.

"Mags, come on." Damon sighed, following after her.

Since Maggie couldn't yell or talk, she had found a great method of maintaining her frustrations and worries. Cleaning. Whenever she was extremely worried, anxious or basically upset about anything she took to cleaning and listening to loud music. She continued to ignore Damon as she took out her i-Phone and but it into the speaker system and pressed play on a random song. Ironically it was a mellow song by City & Colour. She loved that man. And she began to polish the wooden table in front of the big, red couch.

"Mags." Damon tried again. "Maggie." He was kneeling before her, grabbing her hand to make her stop polishing. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm fine, okay? Not even bruised. Bonnie saved me, alright?"

Maggie was on the verge of crying. "What about Katherine?" She mouthed.

Damon became serious. "She won't come near you. Understand me? I won't let her hurt you. I promise."

Maggie allowed Damon to pull her into a tight hug. She needed that right now. This was the side of Damon that was rare and very few people got to witness. This was why she could put up with him and why she loved him so much (in a non romantic way of course). This right here. She knew that Damon couldn't really promise that Katherine wouldn't somehow get to her but she appreciated the effort. Inside though she was more worried about Damon and how Katherine's return was going to effect him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? Sorry if Damon seems a little out of character but I tried. I was literally watching this episode and pausing it to write it and then continue on. Hopefully you all liked it.<strong>

**And considering Maggie's a mute, I think I did good, if I do say so myself :)**

**Reviews are very much loved. :D**


	3. LIGHTING STRIKES

**This takes place in part 2 of season 2 episode one 'The Return'. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hopefully the site doesn't glitch up and not show this chapter :p**

* * *

><p><em>There's trouble in the heartland<br>You're drifting your own way  
>There is trouble<br>It's a wasteland  
>There's something you don't say<br>-The River Has Run Wild by Mads Langer_

**SHE **was dressed in a dark green colored dress that brushed against the ground, with sleeves that went to her elbows and billowed out, from her arms. Her dark reddish-brown hair was tied with a thin piece of brown leather, keeping the waves of her hair from her face. In her right hand she held a basket as she walked along the edge of the woods, staring at the ground for the plant that her mother sent her to collect, stocking up on spell supplies.

"Looking for something in particular?"

She spun around, bringing her left hand to her chest, as a small smile graced her lips. "Elijah, you frightened me."

"Forgive me, Noreen." Elijah said. "I did not mean to."

"I wasn't aware I was being followed." Noreen gave him a shy yet sly smile.

Elijah shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back. "Not following, observing, and I think I can be of some assistance with finding the particular plant you are searching for."

"Oh?" Noreen watched Elijah, her light green eyes gleaming.

He nodded and walked backward past her, giving her a small teasing smile, daring her to follow after him. She watched him for a moment before she sighed and picked up the front of her dress to catch up to the original vampire.

* * *

><p>Maggie's light green eyes fluttered opened as she left her dream world and entered reality. She blinked a few times as she rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock, realizing that was nine in the morning, before she fell back against her pillow. Maggie stared up at her ceiling as she thought back to the dream that she had just been having more confused than ever. It was so detailed, as if it were a clip of a scene from a movie or something, with her starring Noreen. Minus the hair color, she looked exactly like Noreen did. The weird thing is that Maggie felt like she had been there, like she was Noreen and was experiencing the dream, and that she had known the vampire. It's almost as if she was familiar with this Elijah and Maggie didn't know what to think or why she was beginning to have these dreams all of sudden.<p>

She was so frustrated. She didn't know why she was having these dreams and she didn't tell anyone about them. Maggie figured that everyone had enough problems to tackle and that her dreams weren't that troubling enough to tackle. At least not at the moment.

"Still in bed? Lazy."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she sat up on her elbows and gave Damon an annoyed look. Did he ever hear of knocking before he entered someone's room?

He didn't seem phased and gave her a smirk. "Come on Mags, you have no time to lay in bed. Up, up, up."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. What had gotten into him? Since when did he care on long she laid in bed for. As if knowing her question he sighed and crossed his arms.

"We're visiting the Lockwoods today." Damon said.

Maggie silently groaned as she fell back against her bed and brought one of her pillows, that had been laying beside her, up to her face and covering it from his view. She was not a fan of the Lockwoods. Tyler hadn't exactly been the nicest person to him but he did just loose his dad so she figured she would go.

"I know, I know." Damon stood in the doorway still. "Not your biggest fans but suck it up and lets go, Miss Fitzpatrick."

Maggie inwardly sighed knowing that she was defeated and shouldn't bother to argue with him. There was no way that Damon was going to leave Maggie behind by herself, not with Katherine running around town somewhere. Rising from the bed, she pushed the thoughts of her recurring dreams of some vampire named Elijah to the back of her mind as she chose out her outfit for the day.

* * *

><p>She had decided on a pair of black jeans and a dark green colored long sleeved shirt, not wanting to wear a black shirt although she knew it would be most appropriate, matched with a pair of black ballet flats. She left her wavy light brown hair with natural red highlights, loose and free only running a brush through it. As usual, no matter what she was wearing, she wore her silver ring with a green emerald on her left forefinger, one of the last gifts she received from her mother before her death. It had been passed down through the family and Maggie had come to treasure it dearly. The only other piece of jewelery she wore and treasured was the charm bracelet that she received from Bonnie on her 16th birthday. Each year on her birthday Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Matt even and along with the Salvatore brothers always added a charm to it. It meant so much to Maggie, more then they could possibly understand, and she always wore it on her right wrist.<p>

"I want to know who's exactly responsible for killing my husband." Carol Lockwood spoke to Liz Forbes and Damon quietly.

Maggie followed behind the trio group but kept her distance as she stood off to the side waiting for Damon to be finished. That was a plus, she figured, to being a mute. People would talk around her as if she wasn't even there, she guessed they probably thought, who was she going to tell?

"Is there any reason as to why Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked Carol.

Carol was offended. "What are you implying? He was one of them?"

"No, no." He looked between the two women, speaking softly. "No one's implying that."

Maggie smiled a little at Damon's attempt to stop the two women from fighting. She had to admit though the mayor being affected by the device was interesting. There was obviously something going on there. A human doesn't get affected from the device so what other reason, besides him having been a vampire, could there be? As she began to think about the device, she ignored Damon and the two older women talking, when she heard a faint voice. She listened more closely, focusing on the faint voice.

"Maggie." It called to her.

She turned her eyes back to Damon, wondering if he heard it to, but he didn't. Maggie listened and heard the faint voice call out to her again.

"Maggie."

She frowned as she moved her eyes around the crowd, trying to see if she could see anyone that could be calling for her, but she couldn't. She moved away from the group as she focused on the voice. Who was calling her and from where? They sounded distant from how faint the voice was.

"Hey." Damon joined her side, making her jump slightly, and he looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Crowd." Maggie mouthed.

Maggie hated large crowds ever since she was a little kid and Damon knew how much she hated crowds which is why he often stuck to her side at events like this. It made dealing with the large crowd a lot easier with him by her side.

"What else is going on, Mags?" Damon asked.

She shook her head. But Damon wasn't going to accept that and he nudged her gently. "Come on Mags. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I was thinking about my mom." Maggie mouthed as she looked at Damon. "Her wake and funeral."

Her mother, Colleen, had passed away before either Damon or Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her mom had not been as popular as Richard Lockwood was but then again she hadn't been the mayor of the town. She was the supposed witch, who was crazy and had a mute daughter. Not many people came but Maggie didn't mind it and she knew that her mom would have preferred a small ceremony anyways. Maggie, with the help from Bonnie's grandmother, had made the arrangements. Bonnie was there for her whenever she needed it and Maggie couldn't have been more grateful. Even Elena, Caroline and Matt had been there for her and she was thankful because she knew that they didn't have to be there but they were.

* * *

><p>Damon said nothing as he put an arm around her and pulled her into him, in a one armed hug, as he ran his hand up and down her left arm gently. "I'm sorry Mags."<p>

Maggie nodded, thankful for Damon. She couldn't believe that it had been 2 years since her mom has passed away. Being here at the wake, Maggie could help but to feel like it was the other day, when she laid her mother to rest at the local cemetery beside her dad.

Another thought plagued Maggie's mind. She wondered what her dad's wake and funeral was like. She was too young too remember but everyone had always liked her dad. He had been that one guy who just seemed to fit into every group at high school and just got along with everybody.

"I wonder if my dad had this many people, at his wake." Maggie pulled away as she mouthed it to Damon.

He shook his head, his steely blue eyes meeting her light green eyes. "You shouldn't be so serious at a wake, Mags."

She smiled at Damon's lame attempt at a joke. She couldn't help it. He always tried to cheer her up whenever she was down not liking it when she was upset about anything, no matter how small it was.

"That's my girl." Damon smirked as he pulled her into another one sided hug.

It was then Maggie noticed the new relaxed guy that had entered the Lockwood Mansion. He had been talking to Tyler and they seemed close with one another. She wasn't going to lie, he wasn't too bad looking, totally not her type. But not hard on the eyes. Damon had noticed the new arrival as well but for different reasons. He was nosy.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked Liz who had joined them.

"Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz replied.

Maggie looked back over at him. The Lockwoods didn't do too bad in the looks department. Just because Tyler was a jackass didn't mean he wasn't a good looking one. But again, neither of them were her type of guys. Damon would probably slap her if he knew she thought they were good looking.

"For one he's not an ass." Liz said.

Maggie nodded agreeing with the statement. Unlike John Gilbert who looked like a snob, Mason had the look of a calm zen guy or something along those lines.

"He wants nothing to do with the council." She added. "He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

And another point to Maggie for being able to read a person. She knew she was right about the zen vibe. Damn she was good. As Liz left, Maggie noticed the look on Damon's face.

Snapping her fingers in his face he turned his attention to her. Maggie shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Damon." She mouthed a warning. "Don't do anything dangerously stupid. Please."

He just smirked and she knew that it was a useless warning. He wasn't going to listen to a word that she said. "Don't worry about me, Mags."

"Impossible." She mouthed back with a snap.

"Time for your afternoon feeding." Damon smirked as he gently pushed Maggie over to the table, where they held refreshments.

Maggie rolled her eyes and began to look over the food, Damon following behind her. She wasn't really interested in eating at the moment. The distant voice that she had heard earlier came back to her mind as she wondered who and where it came from.

"Maggie."

She looked up and smiled warmly at Bonnie as she pulled her into a warm hug. When she pulled away she looked back at Damon, giving him a small warning glance, no funny business.

"Did you know the Gilbert device effected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked, coming to stand behind Damon.

What? Maggie hadn't known that.

"Well," Damon popped a grape into his mouth, "I know it took the mayor in."

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie pressed on.

Maggie watched the exchange between her two best friends carefully, watching to make sure everyone played nice.

"Yes Bonnie," Maggie closed her eyes as Damon turned to look at Bonnie, sarcasm dripping from his lips. "I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by a vampire device that you allowed John Gilbert to use." He gave her a fake frown face and went back to the grapes.

Oh yeah, Maggie saw this was going to go nowhere, and she hit Damon lightly on his shoulder. He just ignored her and continued on with searching for grapes to eat. She gave Bonnie a small apologetic shrug of her shoulders, hoping that she would just look past Damon's attitude.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of her guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon asked.<p>

"She's much better." Bonnie answered.

Damon continued walking down the side of the table with Maggie beside him praying that Bonnie didn't kill him. "You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie snapped quickly.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon turned to look at her.

Maggie could tell Damon was annoyed with the young witch.

"Because you got to live to see another day." Bonnie said.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you does it?"

"I know what you are Damon." Bonnie said. "You might have Elena and everyone else fooled." She glanced at Maggie. "And even Maggie here willing to trust you and fooled by you but not me."

Before she knew what was happening, Damon was clutching his head in pain, and Maggie turned to Bonnie, placing a hand on her arm begging her to stop. That she had proven her point.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that you were saying?" Bonnie asked and then gave him a smug look before walking past him.

Maggie looked at Damon, making sure he was okay, before looking after Bonnie. She was seriously starting to get annoyed with these two and being the babysitter for them. Could they not have one decent conversation with each other, for her sake? These two will be the death of her. Honestly.

"Can you not make her want to kill you more?" She mouthed to Damon, giving him a look. "We already have enough problems."

"It's not all me." Damon snapped. "She's being a b-witch!"

Maggie shook her head as she walked past Damon and heading for the front porch needing some fresh air. She didn't have to turn around to know that he had followed after her.

As she stood on the front porch and looked out enjoying the view, she was having an inner battler with herself. She knew that Damon would be upset if he knew that she had been keeping the dreams hidden from him. Deciding that now was as good as any time to tell him, she brushed a piece of her hair from her face, as she turned to him.

But before she could get his attention she saw that Elena was approaching with Jeremy and her Aunt Jenna. Maggie frowned, knowing that his attention, was now on her alone.

She moved past Damon and smiled at Elena who gave her one in return. Maggie hadn't left the porch, knowing that Damon wouldn't be pleased to have her out of his eye sight, but had moved away enough to give them privacy. She watched as they spoke quietly with one another and she could see Damon swallowing his hurt. She bit her lip and shook her head. Why did he do this to himself?

* * *

><p>"You know, why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked.<p>

Maggie looked back over to Elena and Damon, with Damon standing just close enough for her to touch his back with her hand. She noticed that he had a drink in his hand, did he have that when they came out here?

"That's not a surprise Damon." Elena answered. "What's surprising is that you thought I would kiss you back."

Maggie held her breath. She knew that comment hit Damon hard but he would never truly admit that. She was the only one who knew how hard that really hit him.

"Now I'm hurt." Damon turned away from her to face Maggie who gave him a sad smile.

Bonnie came running out the mansion and turned to Elena and told them that Katherine was here and that she was with Stefan somewhere. Maggie's worry for Damon had just spiked rapidly.

As Damon and the other two went in search of Katherine and Stefan, Maggie was left alone, to wander in the crowd of strangers within the mansion. She stood out like a sore thumb and she tugged at the end of her sleeves of her shirt as she hoped to see Damon or at least someone that she knew.

It was then Maggie remembered that Damon had promised to never leave her in a crowded room. She smiled and shook her head, thinking of how he had already begun to break his promises, while dealing with Katherine and Elena. Albeit it was a small promise and not a big deal to her, it just proved her point that he wouldn't be able to keep every promise he made her. No matter how big or small it was. As much as Damon would like to believe, he wasn't always going to be there watching her. She knew that he would like to think other wise but it was the truth.

"Hey."

Maggie spun around and a smile graced her lips as she gave Matt a small wave. Finally someone that she knew.

"Where's Damon? Every time I saw you he was right by your side." Matt joked.

"He's around." She mouthed slowly to him so that he was able to understand her.

"Not a big fan of these type of things are you?" Matt asked.

Maggie shook her head. Matt nodded in understanding.

"How's Caroline?" She asked.

"Good." Matt nodded, looking down at her with a smile. "She's doing really good."

She smiled happy for some good news for once. Matt was really easy to talk to she had noticed and she was grateful for that. She needed easy at the moment.

"Tell her I said hey." Maggie mouthed to him slowly.

Matt nodded. "I will."

Maggie nodded too and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked around, trying to spot Damon, getting a little worried when she didn't spot him. This couldn't be good for her stress levels. She looked around for Bonnie or Elena but hadn't spotted them either.

"Calm Maggie." The faint voice called to her again.

Maggie looked around quickly, trying to spot anyone out of the ordinary, figuring out where the voice had come from.

"Maggie, are you alright?" Matt asked from beside her.

She shook her head and looked up at Matt, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yep."

"Look, I know that we're not close, not like you and Bonnie." Matt said. "Or you and Damon for that matter. But if you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to, I'm here. You can text me anytime you need to."

Maggie could see the care and truth behind his words and in his blue eyes. She gave him a gentle smile, appreciating that a lot. It was nice to know that she had another person to turn to other than Damon and Bonnie for things. Who, lets face it, were dealing with other bigger problems. It was refreshing to have someone who was human and normal in her life.

Soon Matt had left her to go find Tyler and she had decided to find an unoccupied room within the Lockwood mansion, needing to get away from it all, from the people. Finally finding one she quickly closed the door behind her, and leaned with her back against it, as she took in slow, calming breaths.

* * *

><p>Her eyes slipped closed and she just focused on taking a breather and letting all the stress go. When her eyes opened she looked around the room but remained against the door, not daring to go further into the room.<p>

She had been so caught up in everyone else's problems that she had finally begun to think about her own. Maggie thought about the dreams she had been having and what they could possibly mean and then she thought about she was hearing a faint voice call to her. Since she was the only one to hear the voice, Maggie wondered if it was just in her mind, and that it wasn't really there at all. What if she was just going crazy? What if she ended up like her mother in her final days?

She wished that she had Damon or even Bonnie to talk to about this but she didn't. Right now her dreams and other things had to remain in the back of her mind as she focused on more important things. Like Damon not going over the edge with Katherine's return.

Deciding that she had enough composure time, Maggie returned to the main part of the mansion, where everyone else was. She had expected Damon to just appear at her side and not Elena, who shockingly, was the one to find her.

"Hey." Elena said. "Damon and Stefan are being idiots at the moment."

Seriously? She goes off for 5 minutes to have alone time and there's already more drama. This time between the brothers. Maggie shook her head annoyed, Katherine had already gotten to them. Was she Satan reincarnated or something?

"Great." Maggie mouthed.

"Uhm, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you." Elena said. "Back at my house?"

Maggie raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways. She sent Damon a quick text before she followed Elena to go find Jenna and Jeremy.

When they arrived to the Gilbert house, Elena led Maggie upstairs to her bedroom, providing privacy for the two girls. Maggie already had some idea of where the conversation was heading but listened to Elena talk anyway because she knew that Elena cared for Damon too.

"I know that we're not close but I consider you a good friend of mine." Elena said.

Maggie nodded signaling to the girl to continue.

"Besides Stefan, you're the only one who really knows Damon." Elena said. "I mean you probably know him better than Stefan does. Damon really cares about you. And I know you're really worried about him." Elena looked at her. "If anyone can save Damon from Katherine, it's you, Maggie. He'll listen to you. You're the only one to keep him from going over the edge."

Maggie nodded. She had already known that but she wasn't so sure. Damon had really loved Katherine and she still had a strong hold over the vampire. She wasn't so sure that she could keep him from going over but she was going to try like hell to do so. Especially with Elena giving her a vote of confidence. Maggie didn't know why she cared about getting Elena's assurance but she did.

It was late by the time Maggie had returned to the boarding house. When she had walked through the front door she noticed how silent the house was and the books scattered on the floor. She glanced down at them before coming to stand still and listening for any signs of Stefan or Damon being home. But all she heard was silence.

No one but her was home.

Maggie began to make her way throughout the entire house anyways, searching every room for any sign of Damon anywhere. She just had a bad feeling when it came to him especially when he hadn't answered any of her text messages. He always answered her text messages.

She was upstairs when she heard the front door open but not close. Maggie quickly rushed down the stairs and saw a broken Damon walk past her, not even casting a glance her way. Maggie closed the front door before she rushed over to Damon.

He threw his black jacket angrily at the chair. Something had happened and she had no idea what exactly. Maggie jumped when the glass cup that Damon had been holding, hit above the fireplace, which had a nice fire going and shattered across the rug.

She rushed to Damon's side, looking at his face, and seeing how hurt and destroyed he looked.

"I lost Elena tonight." Damon said softly, not looking at her.

Maggie shook her head not understanding. What had he done to make him loose Elena? She was just there not an hour ago and Elena was still concerned about Damon. What happened within the past hour to have changed all that?

"She loves Stefan." Damon said. His blue eyes stared at her. "Katherine's always loved Stefan. She told me tonight. She never loved me. I lost her and Elena."

Maggie threw her arms around Damon and pulled him to her as tears sprung to her eyes. Poor Damon. She couldn't even begin to think on what he was feeling right now knowing that the woman that he's loved for the past 145 years hadn't even loved him at all. Had chosen his brother over him.

She pulled away from him, cupping his face gently in her hands, giving him a comforting smile matched with a worried look.

"Don't leave me." Damon stared at her.

She could tell that he had been drinking and she cringed, knowing that was never a good mix when he was close to an emotional melt down. This was what she had been afraid of the moment he became involved with Elena and with Katherine's return.

She shook her head at him, staring at him with concern.

"Don't leave me Maggie." Damon cupped her face gently between his two hands. "I can't loose you too. I can't."

"You won't." She mouthed to Damon and then she pulled him back into a hug.

Once again she pushed aside her own personal worries and problems to be there for a loved one. Damon needed her. She would just have to find another time to tell him about her strange dreams and problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like or hate? Review and let me know. (: <strong>


	4. PERSPECTIVE

**It's a little on the short side. :/ And it takes place in the 2nd episode of season 2 'Brave New World.' Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> BON <strong>Iver was coming from the speakers, filling the room with the soothing male singing voice singing of sad thoughts, while Maggie sat cross legged in the middle of her bed. After she had laid with Damon until he fell asleep, which wasn't too long with all of the alcohol he had consumed, she retreated to her room and took a long warm shower.

Her wavy hair was still wet as she let air dry as she changed into her pajamas for the night. It was a simply dark blue tank top with matching blue plaid pants that were so long they nearly made her trip when she walked in them but, they were comfortable so she kept them.

She didn't know why but Maggie had found herself thinking of her parents more and more lately, especially her mom. And as she sat on her bed with the music surrounding her, her light green eyes stared at an old picture of her mom from her high school days. In the picture her mom leaned back against her dad's chest, with her head titling up to look up at him as he stared back down at her with his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.

Maggie smiled and ran her fingers over both of their faces. Her mom Colleen and her dad, Aaron, had been together since they were 14. They were the spitting image of that small town high school couple who always ended up together. People were half expecting them to be married before they graduated high school but they didn't. It was even more shocking when he finally did propose that her mother denied him. Maggie asked her mom once why her and dad never got married and her mom told her that she didn't deserve a great guy like him. That he didn't deserve the Fitzpatrick family curse, whatever that meant. That was a topic that wasn't up for discussing Maggie had learned. Whenever she would ask what the supposed curse of their family was her mom would either ignore her or tell her she would talk to her later about it sometime. Too bad her mom died before she got the chance to.

But ever since the dreams had started she had found herself thinking of her parents and family in general. Maggie couldn't help but to wonder if anyone in her family didn't have powers or was mute. Or maybe she was the only Black Sheep of the Fitzpatrick clan. Or, as Damon told her time and again, that maybe her ability was her extremely annoying empathy for people. Maggie smiled at the thought, Damon was always trying to make her feel better at being a freak.

A light knock came to her door making her know who it was before they even came in, Stefan. When the door opened, Maggie smiled, she had been right. If it had been Damon he would have just barged in not even bothering to knock. Stefan always knocked.

"I heard the music." Stefan looked at her. "Mellow choice tonight."

Maggie nodded. "I'm in need of mellow." She mouthed to him.

Stefan nodded and closed the door behind him as he walked further into the room. "Where's Damon?"

"I got him to bed." Maggie answered him. "After he drank most of the bottle of alcohol."

Stefan sighed as he ran a hand over his tired face, sitting at the end of her bed. "Katherine really got to him."

Leaning over, Maggie placed a comforting hand on his arm, giving him a small smile. Stefan nodded and placed his own hand over hers and returned the smile. "Damon is really lucky to have you, Maggie. Even if he takes advantage of it sometimes."

"I know." Maggie mouthed to him. Even though he showed more emotions when he was with her, than he did with the others, Damon still didn't show her all of his emotions.

She then saw the look on Stefan's face and she squeezed his arm, telling him to tell her what was going on in that complex mind of his. Sometimes she wondered which Salvatore brother was the more complex one. Maggie figured it depended on the day. She smiled to herself at the small lame joke she just made in her head as she watched Stefan, waiting.

"You and Damon are close. I mean the bond you two share is something to be amazed at." Stefan looked at her. "But that just means you'll fall harder when Damon hurts you. I'm just worried, Maggie, about you. I just don't want to see you get hurt by him, intentionally or unintentionally."

Maggie shakes her head and gives him another smile. "Don't worry about me, Stefan. I'll be alright."

Stefan scoffs but nods anyway. He then turns and reaches over, grabbing the photo that she had been looking at, and holds it as his own eyes look it over. "You look like her." He glances at Maggie. "Your mom."

Maggie smiles and nods. She then points to her eyes, telling him that she got her eyes from her mother. He smiles again before he looks back to the picture.

"Well, you better get some sleep." Stefan said. "Since you along with Elena and Bonnie are taking over Caroline's job of setting up the carnival."

"Night." Maggie mouths.

"Night, Maggie." Stefan gives her another smile and leaves her to sleep peacefully in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>How Caroline could manage planning the annual Mystic Falls Carnival was beyond her. Maggie figured that Caroline had secret powers or something because although Elena told her to work on the signs for the different booths, it was still time consuming. There was a lot of signs to create and she had redo a sign after misspelling a word. You would think from her having to write all the time that she would just have a spell check built into her. But she didn't. Unfortunately.<p>

Maggie grabbed another large square poster board, setting it down on the already covered picnic table with her other posters, and began to write down information about the tickets for the games. She decided that she was going to use the bright green colored marker, thinking it would catch people's attention and simply because she liked the color.

As she was working on the poster she heard the faint voice, from the wake at the Lockwood's, calling to her.

"Maggie." It whispered as if trying to catch her attention.

She stopped writing and snapped her head up, looking around. What the hell?

"Tread lightly, Maggie." The voice told her.

This time she could tell that the voice belonged to a man but he still seemed to be off in the distance somewhere. What did it mean by telling her to tread lightly? Tread lightly for what? She was waiting for it to speak again but it never did.

"Maggie, you okay?" Bonnie stood beside her. "You look... lost."

She shook her head and gave her best friend a smile. "Just tired of making signs. Caroline deserves a trophy."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah she does." She then looked around before she settled her dark brown eyes back on her. "I'm surprised Damon allowed you out of his site."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "He's talking to Carol Lockwood."

"Wow, he's lengthened the boundaries." Bonnie smugly stated. "He's getting better with his separation anxiety."

"Bonnie." She mouthed, putting the marker down. "Don't start on Damon. Please." She shook her head. "He's going through a rough patch at the moment."

"And that gives him the right to take it out on Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie stopped working again and looked at Bonnie confused. Jeremy? What did he have to do with Damon's rough patch. He never even hung around with Damon at least to her knowledge.

"Oh my God." Bonnie looked at her. "You don't know, do you?"

"What?" Maggie mouthed.

"What Damon did? Last night?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie turned her entire body so that she was facing the other witch, giving her her full attention.

"Maggie, Damon killed Jeremy last night." Bonnie said. "At Elena's."

She felt as if someone had slapped her across her face as she dropped the marker from her hand and her light green eyes went wide. "What?" She mouthed.

"Jeremy's okay. He was wearing the ring, that brings you back, and he's alright." Bonnie said. "A little freaked but alive. I can't believe Damon didn't tell you."

Maggie shook her head as she turned back to the table, tears filling her eyes from the shock of the newly learned news. Damon had killed Jeremy and then Jeremy had back from the dead. She braced herself against the table, taking in slow deep breaths. Suddenly it made sense, when Damon had said he had lost Elena, last night.

"Maggie." Bonnie rubbed her back gently. "Hey, breathe Maggie."

* * *

><p>But Maggie couldn't. Moving away from the other witch, Maggie walked off, trying to make sense of everything. She ignored Bonnie calling after her as she moved through the crowds of the other people helping to get the carnival ready. She didn't know where she was going exactly. Damon didn't tell her. Granted he was upset but he could of told her this morning.<p>

It was when she spotted Jeremy that she finally stopped walking and felt better. It made her calmer seeing Jeremy alive and walking around. She made her way over to him. She just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

But she hadn't even gotten to him when Jeremy spotted her and groaned in frustration. "You've got to be kiddin'."

Maggie stopped and looked at him troubled.

"Look, I'm in no mood to deal with the mute shadow of Damon, alright?" Jeremy asked and brushed past her.

She watched him walk off feeling even worse than she did before. But it wasn't because of the comment he made, not that it didn't hurt, but it was because of what Damon did. Maggie wondered if Elena would give her the same treatment.

As she turned to walk away, something catches her eye in the school window, and she looks more closely at it. A face appeared in the mirror and her eyes widened when she realized it was the same face of the man from her dreams, Elijah. Maggie jumped back and spun around expecting him to be standing behind her but found no one. She looked back to the window and his reflection was gone.

Maggie arrived back to the Salvatore boarding house and could hear the voices of Stefan and Damon coming from down the hallway in one of the many sittings rooms. She narrowed her eyes and walked quickly down the hallway, not happy with Mr. Damon Salvatore.

"'Cause I have more important things to do like explode." Damon said. "Cheers."

Damon walked out the room just as she almost made it to the end of the hallway. She stopped walking as he looked at her and smirked.

"How goes the carnival preparations?" Damon asked.

Maggie looked at him. Her light green eyes stared into his steel blue ones, not even knowing what to say or do to him. He had killed Jeremy Gilbert and he didn't tell her.

"Mags?" Damon looked at her worried. "Hey, what's going on?"

Stefan stood behind Damon and watched her carefully, also worried, knowing that something had happened.

"You killed Jeremy?" Maggie mouthed to him, staring at him directly.

Damon groaned and looked back to his brother. "Really? You just had to tell her. I would have handled it."

"I didn't tell her." Stefan shook his head.

Maggie stomped her foot making their attention turn back to her. "Bonnie."

"I really dislike that nosy witch." Damon snapped.

Maggie shook her head. Unbelievable. He seemed so casual about having just killed Elena's younger brother. She couldn't believe this. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she stared at Damon.

"Hey, Mags come on," Damon walked toward her. "I was going to tell you, alright?"

"No!" Maggie mouthed and ripped her arm away from him. She shook her head. "You killed him!"

God she wished she could scream right now. She wished that she could yell in his face but she couldn't. All she could do was mouth words angrily at him and turn away from him. Did he understand how mad she was at him? If Jeremy hadn't been wearing that ring he would be dead right now.

Maggie's phone vibrates alerting her that she received a text. She knew that it was Bonnie telling her that she was outside. And she couldn't be any more happy because she seriously felt like she was suffocating in the house.

As she turned away from Damon, she was quickly grabbed by him.

* * *

><p>"Mags."<p>

Maggie ripped her arm from him and turned to look at him. "I don't want to be your shadow at the moment." She mouthed. "I'm going with Bonnie to the carnival."

As Damon goes after her again, Stefan grabs him, telling him to give her some space at the moment.

Maggie sat quietly in the passenger's seat of Bonnie's car. She could feel the glances that Bonnie sends her way every now and then but she ignores them.

Bonnie sighs. She hated seeing Maggie like this and she felt awful for just telling her the way she did. "It make some time but you will forgive him."

"How do you know?" Maggie asks her.

"Because, as much as I hate to say it," Bonnie glances at her, "Damon is too important to you to just let him go."

Maggie turned and looked back out the window. She knew Bonnie was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so not the best chapter. Next one will be better. (:<br>Reviews are always welcomed! :D **


	5. FORGIVE NOT FORGET

**Okay so here's the second half of the episode "Brave New World". I don't know how I feel about this chapter. :/ I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_And I said I know it well_  
><em>That secret that you knew but don't know how to tell<em>  
><em>It screws with your honor and it teases your head<em>  
><em>But you know that it's good girl<em>  
><em>'Cause its running you with red<br>_-Blood Bank by Bon Iver

**MAGGIE'S **silent laughter joined Bonnie's own laughter as they enjoyed themselves. Though she hadn't won any prize and had completely sucked at the booth game, Maggie was enjoying herself with her best friend, like normal people would at a carnival. So far everything had been going great and Bonnie couldn't agree more.

"This is great!" Bonnie smiled.

Maggie nodded in agreement her own lips formed into a wide smile. Half of her hair was up while the rest of her waves were loose and her light green eyes gleamed with excitement. She truly was enjoying herself and not thinking about the vampire drama she had found herself wrapped in nor did she think about her dreams. Unfortunately for Maggie, no matter how much she tried to not think about a certain Salvatore vampire, he seemed to creep his way into her thoughts.

Her phone vibrated again from within her jean's pocket and Maggie pulled it out. When she saw who the text was from she didn't both to open and read it, shaking her head she tucked the phone back into her pocket, her smile now turned into a frown.

"Him again?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie nodded. That was the 14th unread text that she had received from Damon. To say that he wasn't too happy that she was ignoring him would be an understatement. He had even left 3 voice mails which alerted her to the fact that he was a little pissed off. But honestly, Maggie didn't care at the moment, she was going to let him simmer.

"Damon really doesn't like it when you ignore him, does he?" Bonnie looked at her best friend.

Maggie shook her head. No, he didn't. She knew that Damon was going to find her at the carnival sooner of later and probably tell her that she's not to ignore his texts.

"Hey." Bonnie looped her arm through Maggie's, giving her a little shake, adding a smile. "We're suppose to be having fun? Come on, don't even think about Damon. Just focus on having a normal fun night."

Maggie smiled at Bonnie. She was right. She shouldn't let the thought of Damon ruin her night of fun and she wasn't going to let it. Or at least that was the plan.

She and Bonnie had found Elena in the mist of the crowd and flashing lights from the rides of the carnival. Elena was still managing the carnival and Bonnie was reminding Elena that she needed to relax and to look at around, the carnival was amazing and that she was doing excellent at running it. Maggie stood off to the side not really sure what Elena thought of her at the moment. They hadn't talked since the whole Jeremy thing and she didn't know if Elena was mad at her or if she didn't blame her for Damon. It seems that Jeremy wasn't the only one who clumped her with Damon.

"You mean I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?" Elena asked jokingly.

"Go figure." Bonnie replied.

Both of girls laughed aloud while Maggie smiled wide. She was happy to see Bonnie and Elena laughing and joking. They deserved to have a good time. Maggie's smile became wider when she saw how Bonnie was eying Carter, a guy who worked with the carnival. And Carter wasn't hiding his attraction to her best friend either.

"Yeah Bonnie," Elena smirked, "why don't you show him the problem?"

Bonnie smirked and sent a glance over her shoulder to Maggie who gave a small nod, biting her bottom lip as she smiled, telling her to just go with Carter and that she'll be fine.

Elena and Maggie both watched Bonnie walk away with him, both having smiles on their faces. Now that it was only her and Elena, Maggie stood awkwardly, not really knowing what she should do.

"Stefan says that you're not talking to him." Elena says, putting emphasis on the him. She couldn't say Damon's name.

Maggie nodded. And of course her phone vibrated again making her roll her eyes. Damon was going to text her until his phone broke for crying out loud. Elena gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You should walk around and have fun." Elena said. "You deserve it, Maggie."

"Need any help?" She mouthed to the other girl.

Elena shook her head. "I got this. Go. Have fun."

* * *

><p>Maggie couldn't believe how packed the carnival was but she smiled at the thought. They had managed without Caroline in the whole planning the carnival department. She couldn't help but to feel a little proud at herself at the accomplishment even though she didn't do a whole lot. She loved seeing other people enjoying themselves especially the families. They all looked so happy and care free.<p>

She had stopped and was looking up at the lit up Ferris wheel, loving the pretty lights. Maggie was in no way hell going up on that thing. Not in this lifetime. She didn't do Ferris wheels, funny because she had no problem with heights, just Ferris wheels.

"You've been ignoring my texts."

Maggie slumped her shoulders but didn't turn her head from the Ferris wheel to look at Damon. She already knew, by the way his steel gray-blue eyes stared at her, that he was not a happy camper.

"Just humor me and tell me that your phone is broken and you haven't been purposely ignoring my texts." Damon said.

She turned her head to look at him. He stood directly beside her, his body turned toward her, his arms crossed at his chest with his eyes set directly on her. And as she already knew, an unhappy scowl on his face.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" Damon looked at her.

Maggie brushed past him without a second glance. Soon enough Damon was walking beside her matching her strides which wasn't hard to do at all.

"Ya know, Mags, you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself." Damon said. "It's not safe."

Maggie shook her head and stopped to stare at him. "I'm not your shadow." Maggie mouthed to him. "I can be on my own."

"Why the hell do you keep on doing that?" Damon snapped following after her and grabbing onto her arm to stop her. "Where did this shadow thing come from? I know you're not my shadow. You're not a shadow, Mags. So stop calling yourself one."

Maggie ripped her arm from his grasp and crossed her arms. She didn't know why Jeremy's comment was bothering her so much. Maybe it's because she had been called a shadow before. Maybe it's because she felt like a shadow in some ways being unable to speak her own mind.

"Hey, who called you a shadow?" Damon's voice softened.

She shook her head.

"It's obviously bothering you." Damon looked at her concerned. "Mags."

She shook her head. "Forget it. Don't worry about it." She mouthed and then turned and walked away from him quickly.

Maggie found herself leaning with her back against one of the booths. This was ridiculous. She was suppose to be enjoying herself tonight. Bonnie and Elena were enjoying themselves. Hell she even saw Jeremy smiling while eating some popcorn so why couldn't she enjoy herself? Why wasn't happiness just rolling off of her in tsunami waves?

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Maggie jumped and gave Stefan a small smile. His arms were crossed loosely across his chest and he gave her a smug grin.

"What?" She mouthed to him.

"I'm amused at how bothered Damon is because you're not talking to him." Stefan said. "And because you're ignoring his texts."

Maggie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm serious." Stefan said. "I could be mad at Damon for years and it wouldn't phase him. Even when Elena is pissed at him he shrugs it off. But you," he shakes his head, "you don't talk to him for a few hours and it drives him up the wall. For what it's worth, Maggie, he does genuinely care for you. He may not admit it aloud but you mean a lot to him."

Stefan and Maggie found Damon watching Tyler Lockwood arm wrestling with people. She and Stefan both shared a look as they went over and joined him. She had to say, Damon obsessing on the Lockwood family had been keeping him out of trouble, for the most part.

"Aha, you're lurking." Stefan stood beside his brother.

"I'm observing." Damon looked at his brother while sending a small glance toward Maggie, giving her a small smile.

"More like obsessing." Stefan countered.

Maggie stood on the other side of Stefan as they all watched Tyler beat guy after guy in the arm wrestling competition.

"He's got strength." Damon said.

She nodded, he did have a point. Tyler was pretty strong but he was also a football player so it made sense. She smiled as Stefan voiced her own thought.

"Enter the Uncle." Damon set his gaze upon Mason Lockwood.

Maggie watched carefully as Tyler went against his Uncle. It seemed that Tyler was giving it all he had and Mason didn't even seem phased by it. He easily beat his younger nephew. Okay, she still didn't see any major flags going up, because he was older than Tyler.

"Get him Stef!" Damon yelled, smirking.

Maggie smiled and clapped her hands as Stefan went up against Mason in the arm wrestling competition. This was going to go by quickly considering Stefan was a vampire and had super strength. She had moved closer to Damon and she could see him glance at her and smile from the corner of her eye.

And when Stefan lost to Mason she became confused. Did he let Mason win? Damon on the other hand was not happy.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon snapped.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan said.

Maggie's eyes widened and went straight back to Mason Lockwood. Grabbing her wrist, Damon pulled her away, with Stefan following. They were finally away from everyone else and Damon turned to his brother.

"Is he?"

"No, it wasn't that kind of strength." Stefan shook his head. "But it was than human if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family?" Damon frustrated. "They're not vampires what the hell are they?"

"Oh, maybe they're uh, ninja turtles." Stefan replied.

Maggie smirked a little while Damon was not so amused. "You're not funny." He said.

"Oh no, zombies... werewolves." Stefan added.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon snapped.

Stefan simply smirked with Maggie smiling right along with him. She was amused and although she bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement, Damon looked at her.

"Don't encourage him." Damon told her.

He then turned and Maggie looked over to where he was looking and noticed that it was that guy that Bonnie had flirted with, Carter. She became worried as she saw the wheels turning in his mind.

"Hey you." Damon approached him.

Maggie frowned as Damon compelled Carter to pick a fight with Tyler and to not back down at all. And for what, to see if Mason intervenes? What would that prove? She had said his obsession with the family had ALMOST kept him out of trouble. Almost being the key word there.

Damon looked at her. "No worries. No one will get hurt."

* * *

><p>She shook her head and turned, walking away from Damon, before she ended up slapping him or something. Instead she walked around the carnival looking for Bonnie somewhere. So far she was not having any luck.<p>

When she turned she was stunned by Damon heading straight for her. He did not look pleased and before she could do anything, he quickly grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her along with him.

Maggie had herself braced against a desk in the classroom afraid that if she were to try to stand on her own, she would just fall to the floor. Damon leaned across from her against the teacher's desk while Stefan paced back and forth and Elena sat on the windowsill.

Caroline was a vampire. Katherine had turned Caroline into a vampire. And she had done it simply because she could. Maggie had no idea what to think about all of this. Caroline was a flippin' vampire.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is nasty, manipulative, slut." Damon snapped.

Maggie zoned out again but was pulled back when Damon announced that they had to kill Caroline. Her light green eyes snapped to him as Elena voiced her disagreement and Stefan sided with her. Damon then had to bring up about what happened to Vicki and how Caroline was not going to make it.

But he didn't know that. Maggie couldn't even believe that he had considered killing Caroline. She was still Caroline and who was he to decide on whether or not she was going to make it. Shaking her head, Maggie quickly left the classroom, going to look for the newly turned blond vampire.

Maggie was not having any luck in finding her though. Where would Caroline go? She had no idea. She was quickly joined by Stefan and Elena who were looking for her too. And when Stefan said he smelt blood, Maggie became worried for Caroline.

"Stefan!" Damon snapped as his brother pushed him away from Caroline.

Elena and Maggie both went to her. But Caroline pushed Elena away.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline was in tears.

Maggie stood beside the baby vampire though. She brushed her blond locks away from her bloodied face, trying to calm Caroline down, before she looked back to Elena and the two Salvatore brothers.

"No Caroline, that wasn't me." Elena stressed. "That was Katherine."

"No! Then why did she look like you!" Caroline yelled. "And why? Why did she do this to me!"

Maggie shook her head as she ran her hand up and down her arm. She didn't have that answer for her, no one did. Katherine did it just because she could, to get back at the Salvatore brothers. She was showing all of them that she was in control. As stupid as it was.

"It's alright Caroline, come with me." Stefan walked back to her and took Maggie's spot as she moved away, allowing Stefan to comfort Caroline now.

"She will die! It's only a matter of time." Damon said.

Maggie stared wide eyed from the other side of Caroline, as Damon pointed the dagger to Elena. Stefan was on the blond vampire's other side. Maggie held onto Caroline tightly, tears in her eyes.

"Damon she's my friend." Elena told him.

"Whatever happens is on you." Damon warned her.

Maggie knew that Damon wouldn't kill her, knowing how much she meant to Elena. And even though she wasn't as close to Caroline as the other two were, she was willing to protect her from Damon. Caroline did not deserve this and she did not deserved to be staked.

Maggie's heart broke when they turned and Bonnie saw Caroline. Everything just got worse. Bonnie ran over to the truck and saw Carter's drained body. Caroline didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>Maggie was at Bonnie's side instantly, rubbing her back with her left hand as she ran her right hand over her arm. Bonnie shook her head and leaned it against the truck as Maggie leaned her forehead against her best friend's shoulder. Elena stood back but close enough to comfort her. Maggie allowed the tears to run down her face quietly.<p>

As Bonnie paced a few feet away, Elena and Maggie stood by the truck, with the ladder watching her best friend carefully. Personally Maggie was still in shock at Caroline being a vampire. She had never thought.

And then Damon doubled over in pain and Elena and Maggie both turned toward Bonnie.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said.

Elena pointed out to her that Damon wasn't the one who did this to Caroline but Bonnie wasn't listening. Maggie couldn't believe what was happening until Damon was set on fire.

"Bonnie!" Maggie silently screamed. No sound escaped her mouth as Elena jumped over the flames to stop her.

With Bonnie unable to look at Damon, Elena walked her away. As Elena sent a glance toward Maggie she nodded, telling Elena she'd join them in a few. Maggie stood still and looked at Damon laying on the pavement. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood broken and unsure.

She walked over to Damon and knelt down, looking at the burns on his legs, seeing that he was healed and fine. With Caroline, Bonnie and Damon nearly being burned she shook her head. She put her hands over her face as she leaned forward, putting her hand on her bent legs. None of this was suppose to happen.

"Maggie." Damon reached out to her but she leaned away from his touch.

She brushed away her tears. "Bonnie needs me." She mouthed and stood up, leaving Damon to lay on the pavement knowing he was going to be fine.

It was late by the time she had returned to the Salvatore boarding house and she really felt like she would collapse at any moment. Maggie was so out of it she didn't notice that Jeremy was leaving and bumped into him. She was shocked to find him here.

"Hey." Jeremy looked at her.

Maggie stared at him confused.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Jeremy said. "For snapping at you like that."

"It's fine." She mouthed to him, giving him a half smile.

There was a fire going and Maggie walked into the sitting room to find Damon sitting on the couch silently. Uncrossing her arms, Maggie sighed, and sat beside him on the couch. Nudging him with her leg, he looked at her.

"People said that I wouldn't make it." She mouthed. "All my life, especially after my mom died, people told me, the mute girl, wouldn't make it." She stared at him taking a breath before she continued. "You were the one who said I was going to make it. You helped me to prove them wrong. Why not do the same for Caroline?"

"It's not the same, Mags." Damon sighed.

Maggie shook her head. "Yes it is. Caroline is strong, Damon. She is going to make it. It's going to take time but she will make it. She just needs people to believe in her. She has Stefan." She took a breath and looked at him. "Just like I have you, Damon."

Damon looks at her and gives a smile. He knew that was her way of saying I forgive you but I'm not going to forget it. He turned to look at the flames before he turned back to her.

"I know you haven't been sleeping Mags. Sometimes I can hear you calling for someone in your sleep." Damon said and then placed his hand on her knee in a comforting manner. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here to listen."

Maggie smiled softly at him. As of right now she wasn't ready to tell him about her dreams. Everything had changed tonight and she just didn't want to talk about her dreams, knowing that it would make everything change again. So instead she settled for bringing her legs up to the couch, leaning her head on Damon's shoulder, wrapped her arms around his right arm, whose hand was still placed on her knee as he leaned his head on top of hers.

* * *

><p>Later Maggie fell asleep in her bed while holding a picture of her mom and dad in her hand. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep as she had another one of her dreams.<p>

_"Why Elijah? Do you know my grandmother, the Head Witch, will kill you for this?" Noreen stared at the vampire in front of her._

_"I have to." Elijah told her. "It's for family."_

_"You are going to be punished for something your brother did! Not you!" Noreen cried. "Niklaus is the one using witches for his own purpose. He killed the witch not you!"_

_"He's my younger brother, Noreen." Elijah walked over to her. "I have to."_

_Noreen shook her head and threw her arms around his neck, as Elijah wrapped his own arms tightly around her. Shushing her as she cried silently into his chest._

When Maggie awoke from the dream, she brought her fingers up to her cheek, feeling the wetness of fallen tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you all enjoyed it. (: Review and let me know what you thought.<strong>

NOTE: Just for everyone who has read my Kol/OC story there will most likely be a sequel to it. (: Just thought you would all like to know.


	6. FAMILIAR STRANGER

**Thank you for everyone supporting this story. (: You guys are awesome! This is the first part of episode 'Bad Moon Rising' season 2 episode 3. It's basically Maggie's chapter though and there's a little surprise for you guys at the end of the chapter. (: Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_And I remember the sound_  
><em>Of your November downtown<em>  
><em>And I remember the truth<em>  
><em>A warm December with you<br>-Winter by Joshua Radin _

**IT **was seven in the morning when Maggie decided to stop tossing and turning in her bed and to just take a refreshing shower. She hadn't gone back to sleep after she woke up crying from the dream she had. It sort of spooked her to wake up crying when in her dream it was Noreen who had been the one crying. What freaked her out even more was the fact that she felt sad and worried just like Noreen would have felt. She couldn't figure it out and her mind didn't shut down once was she was up all night.

The hot water felt so good on her skin and made Maggie feel calm. If she wasn't careful she was sure to fall asleep in the shower. Thankfully she had set up her iPod and was listening to an upbeat song, singing the words to the song silently, imagining to herself on whether or not she would have a good singing voice. Being a mute it made her an excellent singer.

"Morning sunshine."

Maggie's light green eyes snapped opened and she inwardly groaned. She grabbed the edge of the shower curtain and peeked around it, finding a smirking Damon, sitting on top of her bathroom sink. When he looked at her his smirk grew wider and he gave a small nod. She was mentally thanking herself for exchanging the see through glass for the shower curtain.

"I'm not going to catch a glimpse, Mags. I'm a gentleman." Damon said.

She was really not liking Damon at the moment. He had disturbed her relaxing shower time and it was too early for her to deal with him at the moment anyways. Rolling her eyes she went back to shampooing her hair.

"Besides, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen." Damon added.

Grabbing the shampoo container, Maggie tossed it over the top of the shower, hoping it would go near where Damon was sitting. She heard the shampoo bottle land on the tile floor and his laughs.

"You're so not a morning person." Damon said. "Speaking of which, you're up awfully early in the morning. Even for you."

Maggie shook her head. She knew that Damon was fishing because he knew that she had a restless night. His room was only next door to his and he was a vampire so he could hear her punching her pillow and every toss and turn she did. But she didn't want to talk to him about the dreams. At least not right now. It wasn't a good time.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Damon asked. It was silent for a moment. "Daylight by Matt & Kim. You have the weirdest taste in music, Mags." She knew he was going through her iPod. "Completely random iPod."

Maggie turned the water off and opened the curtain only a little bit to stare at Damon. He gave her a smirk before he held his hands up and left her alone in the bathroom. Sometimes he made her want to harm him.

Once dressed she exited the bathroom to find Damon waiting for her on her bed. He had been lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and he gave her another smile.

"I have two things to tell you. One," he held up a finger, "Ric and Elena are coming over so we discuss Mystic Falls' own Adams Family."

"The Lockwoods?" Maggie mouthed to him.

Damon nodded and stood up from the bed and walked over to stand in front of Maggie. "The second and most important thing is that I promise to not drive a stake into Blondie's heart unless I totally have to."

"Seriously?" Maggie mouthed to him with an eyebrow raised.

Damon nodded. "Yep. I'm supporting you in supporting Stefan to make Caroline human friendly."

Maggie smiled wide before she jumped and threw her arms around Damon in a grateful hug. Damon laughed and wrapped his arms back around her, giving her a tight and yet gentle squeeze. She held on a little bit longer than most would but she had missed Damon's hugs. She hadn't realized how much until she was actually in his arms again.

Damon sensed her feelings and pulled his arms tighter around her. In a way he had missed the hugs too, though he would never admit it.

"Love you too Mags." Damon smiled softly.

Well, maybe he would admit them to her. But only to her.

Stefan and Elena, with a cup of coffee, sat on the couch opposite of her. While Maggie being her freaky self, sat on the table beside the couch, across from them with her cup of hot chocolate. In her hot chocolate there were some ice cubes to cool it down. It's what she liked to call Ice Hot Chocolate and Damon always made it for her.

"Thanks for coming Ric." Damon greeted him. "Can I can you some coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

When Ric had walked in he gave Maggie a questioning look but quickly took a seat on the couch beside the table which she sat cross legged on. Maggie hadn't really been around Ric a lot but so far she didn't get any creepy vibes off of him. Whenever she ran into him he was always friendly and nice.

"You know Maggie, right?" Stefan asked.

Ric glanced at her and nodded. She smiled and gave a small wave.

"Do you always sit on top of tables?" He asked.

"It's one of the freaky traits that make her loveable." Damon smirked as he sat in the chair. "You'll get use to Mags."

* * *

><p>Maggie sat quietly, sipping her iced hot chocolate, while she listened to the group discussing the Lockwood family. They had asked Ric over because his vampire wife, Isabelle, which happened to be Elena's mom, might know something about them. Thanks to Damon, Maggie had learned that Isabelle had been doing a lot of research on Mystic Falls and that her stuff was still at Dukes. Which Maggie figured meant a road trip for the three of them to Duke to get it.<p>

Being the mute girl of the group she picked up on a lot of information that most people would miss or wouldn't learn. Oh, the secrets and information, that Maggie knew because everyone figured her being a mute, who could she possibly tell?

"Wait like werewolves?" Elena asked.

Werewolves? Maggie quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ric. The Lockwoods were a family of wolves?

"Nope. Impossible." Damon leaned forward in his chair. "Way too Lon Chaney."

Maggie rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. She listened as Damon and Stefan listed the different facts that pointed the Lockwoods in the direction to be werewolves. It was a pretty solid list too.

Again they brought up Isabelle's work at Duke and Maggie spared a glance to Ric. This probably wasn't easy for him to do. She couldn't imagine going there to his vampire wife's office and looking around. That would probably bring up some old memories that he'd rather not think about. And she felt really bad for him knowing that Damon was going to be there with him. She knew he wouldn't make the process any easier for him.

"It means that Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may as well be Lon Chaney Jr., which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said.

Maggie agreed there. She didn't even want to think what would happen to Damon if Mason got a hold on of him. Or Stefan even. It would not be a nice meeting that's for sure. What surprised Maggie the most was that she wasn't even surprised by the fact that the Lockwoods were werewolves. If vampires existed, of course werewolves did.

"Absolutely no trying to cook in the kitchen. If you want something go to the Grill or have Stefan make it for you." Damon looked at her.

Maggie sat in the center of the dining room table giving her amused undivided attention to Damon. He had decided to give her the set of rules for her to follow while he was away on the road trip with Ric and Elena. She knew Stefan wasn't happy that Damon was going but he had to stay and watch over Caroline. At least Ric was going to be there as a wall to keep Damon in line.

"No being with Caroline unless Stefan is there." Damon looked at her.

"Does she have a specific bedtime too or are you living on the edge and letting her go without?" Stefan smirked.

Maggie smiled at his teasing and it only grew when she saw the glare that Damon gave him. He crossed his arms as he looked at his younger brother. "I'm being serious Stefan."

"More like ridiculous, Damon." Stefan said.

Damon approached Stefan slowly and gave him a serious glare. "If anything happens to Mags while I'm gone, I will hurt you severely."

"And what could possibly happen Damon, for the short length of time you are gone?" Stefan asked.

"With Katherine and the family of wolves in town, a lot." Damon said.

Maggie shook her head. Damon needed to lighten up. She wasn't completely helpless and could defend herself. Well, Maggie thought, she could put up a good fight while attempting to defend herself.

"I'm going over to Elena's." Stefan shook his head, leaving Damon and Maggie alone.

When Damon turned back to Maggie she gave a small smile. "You are being ridiculous." She mouthed.

"Reasonable." Damon said back and moved back to where she sat on the table. "I'll be sending you texts so no ignoring them. Understand?"

"Yes dad." Maggie smirked back.

Damon sent her a playful glare as she moved to the edge of the table. Looking at him she gave him a serious look.

"Behave Damon." Maggie mouthed. "Don't tick Elena and Ric off."

"What? I'll be my usual charming self." Damon smirked.

"Damon." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Damon held up his hands as he crossed his arms and stared back at her. "As long as you sustain from your empathic tendencies while me, your meaner and better half, is away."

Maggie nodded while rolling her eyes. Again, she thought to herself, sometimes she wanted to hit Damon.

As Damon leaned against the car with his arms crossed looking smug, Maggie stood beside them and smiled at Elena and Ric as they joined them. Ric gave her a nod in return as he passed them to get to the driver's side.

"Sorry you can't come too Stef." Damon fake pouted.

Maggie shook her head as Elena threw her bag into the car annoyed. She really wouldn't be surprised if Elena staked Damon.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan looked at Elena.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take real good care of her." Damon stated.

Maggie inwardly sighed at Damon and when Elena kissed Stefan, well made out with him, to spite Damon she looked away. She saw Damon's flash of pain and reached out, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He squeezed her hand back and gave her a small smile before they hopped into the car.

Stefan and Maggie stood on the side of the street and waved them off. Turning her head she offered Stefan a smile. "Elena will be fine. Ric will be there." She mouthed.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. He then looked at her. "I need your help."

* * *

><p>She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a relaxed smile. Stefan never asked for her help and although she didn't know what he needed help with, she nodded, agreeing to it. So much for listening to Damon and pushing aside her empathic tendencies.<p>

"I don't know how to make a day walking ring." Bonnie told Stefan.

Maggie sat on the left side of her as Stefan sat across from her. He wanted Bonnie's help in making a ring for Caroline but she wasn't exactly jumping on board. She was still trying to sort through one of her closest friends being turned into a vampire. Plus she was still sore from Caroline killing that guy she liked. If Maggie had abilities that worked she would have made Caroline the ring herself but she didn't and couldn't.

She reached out and touched Bonnie's arm gently. "Stefan has a point." She mouthed. "If Caroline could walk out in the sunlight, she'd be attached to her human life. Not in isolation."

Bonnie sighed and looked back to the vampire. "How do you know she won't try to kill someone else?"

"I don't." Stefan answered honestly. "But if we don't do everything we can to help her, we might as well stake her now."

"I don't know if I can trust her. Not with this." Bonnie shook her head.

"Then trust me." Stefan said.

Bonnie stared at him for a moment before she looked back to her best friend. Maggie gave her a nod and smile. "Stefan is going to help." She mouthed and reached out her hand to her. "She's still Caroline, Bonnie. She needs you."

Maggie's phone vibrated and she pulled it out, knowing that it was Damon, and she rolled her eyes when she found she was correct.

"Still in the car." Damon texted. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Caroline." Maggie texted back. "Behave while in the car."

When she put her phone away she looked up to be met with an annoyed Bonnie and an amused Stefan. She rolled her eyes and gave them both a small smile. If she didn't respond to his texts he wouldn't be happy and that would make him annoy Elena and Ric more than he is already, which she didn't want, so she was just keeping the peace. Maggie was actually surprised he hadn't texted her earlier. He's improving.

Maggie sat beside Caroline on her bed, while the blond vampire held the ring between fingers. She didn't seem too please with the ring chosen out for her and while Stefan attempted to keep Caroline in line, Maggie offered Bonnie a patient encouraging smile. She was there for both of the girls and Stefan.

"Bonnie you're suppose to be my friend." Caroline stared at her.

Maggie and Stefan shared a tensed look. Though she wasn't close to Caroline, Maggie reached out and placed a comforting hand on her back, as she leaned away from the patch of sun shining on the ring. Surprising her, Caroline leaned back into the touch, as if she was comforted and glad to know that Maggie was there.

As Bonnie performed the spell on the ring, Maggie being a witch, could feel the power surging through her. It was hard whenever Bonnie performed magic because she could feel it but couldn't grasp onto it. It's like the surge of magic energy just moved through her feeling instead of staying. Maggie couldn't really describe it but Bonnie told her, despite her not having abilities, having another witch there helped when performing spells.

"Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline." Stefan warned.

Maggie shook her head and gave the blond vampire's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she gave Bonnie an apologetic smile. When Bonnie walked over and threw the curtain open, bathing the room in sunlight, Caroline gasped and shielding her face with her hands as she shocked Maggie further, by leaning into her. As if Maggie's body would somehow shield her from burning in the sun.

When nothing happened Caroline pulled away and looked at Bonnie angry.

"It worked." Bonnie said staring back at her.

"What if it hadn't, Bonnie?" Caroline wasn't happy.

"She's all yours." Bonnie whispered to Stefan, giving Maggie a smile, before she left Caroline's room without a look back.

As Caroline admired her day ring, Maggie glanced over at Stefan, both of them sharing looks. Stefan was going to have his hands full with this one. He wasn't kidding when he said her emotions were amplified as a vampire. She didn't think Caroline could get any more worse than she already was but alas, vampire Caroline was a lot more tiring.

"Are you going to come with us?" Caroline asked her.

Maggie shook her head. "I'll let Stefan and you hunt alone." She looked back at Stefan. "I'm heading back home."

* * *

><p>Stefan nodded as Maggie gave them both a smile before leaving the blond vampire's room. She wasn't surprised when she received another text from Damon who told her that they had arrived at Duke's. Maggie wished them happy hunting and to remind him not to piss anyone off as she entered the empty boarding house.<p>

It was odd being home by herself. She had never been here on her own really and it just felt weird to her. As her phone alerted her of another text, she inwardly groaned, what did Damon want now?

But the text wasn't from Damon. It was from Matt.

"Hey, you should come to the swimming hole." Matt had texted.

She was being invited to a party? She had never been invited to a party.

"Really?" She texted back, unable to think of anything else.

Matt texted her back a few minutes later. "Yeah, why not? Just figured without Damon around, you'd be bored. It'd be fun."

She knew Matt didn't mean anything by it but Maggie was a little annoyed with his text. Just because Damon wasn't around she didn't have a life? He was the second person to assume that she was literally attached to Damon. Jeremy having been the first.

"Maybe later." She texted back. "I'm not really a party person."

Putting her phone away she stood still for a moment looking around. What to do, what to do. Maggie thought about her dreams and a thought finally occurred to her. She walked upstairs to her room, leaving the door opened, as she put her iPod on, allowing the music to fill up the house.

Opening the door to her closet, she took a deep breath, before she knelt to the floor. Sitting against the back of the closet long since forgotten and untouched was a polished wooden chest full of her family's history. She had inherited it when her mom passed away but she has yet to look in it. With all the dreams she had been having lately, she had begun to wonder about her family, and found herself wanting to open the chest. She decided now is as good as time as any.

When she opened it she went through all the old papers and books. There were even some old family photos from way back in the day. Finding a paper with a picture of the ring, that she always wore on her left forefinger, on it her interest was peaked. The ring had belonged to Noreen and had been passed down through the women of the family. Maggie's interest was further peaked when she found the family tree and found Noreen's name on it. A black line was struck through her name, as if she had been removed from the family, disowned if you would. Why would she have been disowned from the family? Staring at it for a moment longer she noticed the line almost unlinked her from the family line.

Maggie paused in her movements of going through the chest when she came to a black leather bound journal. She grabbed it gently and ran her fingers gently over the cover. The journal had belonged to her mother. Bringing the journal up to her face, she closed her eyes as she inhaled it, almost trying to catch just a hint of her mother's spell. As if the pages had captured her mother scent as well as her words. She didn't know that her mom had kept a journal and she was hesitant on opening it up and reading it. What if she read things in there that she wished she hadn't read? What if there were things written in there that she needed to know?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated from a text. She held the journal in one hand as she looked at her phone in the other. A text from Damon.

"Get out of the house!" Damon texted to her. "Socialize."

Maggie smiles at the text and stands up, deciding to listen to Damon, walking out of the room with her mother's journal in her hand.

She turned the page in the journal, her light green eyes reading over the words of her mother, on the page not paying attention to anything else around her. She had decided to take a walk around the town and she had begun to read her mom's journal. She was so wrapped up in the journal that she didn't notice a car coming toward her as she was about to step out into the street. Luckily, someone was there to pull her back, saving her from a nasty accident.

Maggie jumped as she watched the car passed her and she turned to the man with a kind smile on his face. Any other person would have noticed how proper he dressed but Maggie stared at his face. She knew him or at least she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"Careful." He smiled at her. "You might want to save a good read until you're not walking."

She gave him a kind smile and nod as she turned and crossed the street. It was until she was on the other side that her mind flashed back to one of her dreams. Elijah. He was the man from her dreams and that's why she felt like she knew him. When she spun around to look back at him, she frowned, finding him to be nowhere in sight.

Maggie looked around trying to spot the familiar stranger around the town somewhere but she couldn't. Looking down at her mother's journal in her hand she wondered she had imagined him. The man from her dreams didn't exist. Shaking her head she turned and continued on her way to The Grill.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally lame or not?<br>Just to think she ran into Elijah and didn't even know it. ;) Thought you would all enjoy that.**

REVIEWS! :D


	7. MORE PROBLEMS

**Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. And sorry it's a short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it anyways. (: Part 2 of the episode 'Bad Moon Rising'.**

* * *

><p><em>Nobody said it was easy<em>  
><em>No one ever said it would be this hard<em>  
><em>Oh, take me back to the start.<br>-The Scientist by Coldplay _

******IRELAND, 1745**

** THERE **_was a slight breeze to the day which was common in Ireland. There never seemed to be a still day. There were days when the breeze was harsher than others but an entire day without a breeze was unheard of. Not that Noreen minded at all. She enjoyed the day whether there was a breeze or not._

_Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid and hung over her left shoulder as she worked in the herb garden. Noreen loved working in the garden and didn't mind getting dirty at all, her ma teasingly called her the Garden Witch, a nick name that she held dearly. A garden was important to a witch because it's where the herbs they needed for spells grew. If the garden wasn't cared for than there would be no herbs for the spells. Or beautiful flowers to give color to the clouded Irish days._

_There was some dirt smudged on her left cheek where she had rubbed the back of her dirty hand against the skin. She was dressed in a dark green dress with a white slip over it, to protect the dress from the dirt and such. Noreen had set to work in taking care of the weeds that had began to sneak their way into the mix._

_"Lovely."_

_Noreen stopped working and glanced over her shoulder to find the latest guest to be staying inside of their home standing a few feet behind her. His wavy brown hair blew gently in the breeze, some pieces falling into his brown eyes, which he simply shook his head to move them. He stood tall with confidence and a warm smile graced his lips._

_"What?" She sat back on her heels, her back enjoying not having the pain of bending over._

_"Your garden." He gave a nod in the direction of where she had been working._

_"Oh." She looked back to the arrangement of flowers and herbs, giving a satisfied nod, before she turned back in the direction of the man. "Thank you."_

_"You truly do live up to your nickname." He said._

_Noreen glanced at him, her light green eyes twinkling. "And you know my nickname, my lord?"_

_"The Garden Witch." He smiled. "And if I do say so myself, quite fitting."_

_She smiled and placed her gardening tools back in the basket that she had carried out with her before she rose from her spot on the ground. She groaned and placed a hand on her lower back, rubbing the aches away, and she offered him a small bow. And then she walked past him quickly, her fingers of her left hand, gripping the basket tightly._

_"I haven't introduced myself." He said._

_Noreen turned to look at him. "I know who you are. You're one of the Originals, Lord Elijah."_

_Elijah smiled before he clasped his hands behind his back. "And you're the Head Witch's granddaughter, Lady Noreen."_

_Noreen smiled, liking how her name sounded upon his lips. He was polite and didn't make her feel at all uneasy. But it still didn't stop the warning she had received from her mother, to not speak to him, to float around in her mind._

_"I'm not suppose to talk to you." Noreen said._

_"Understandable." Elijah nodded._

_"But, I am bound to run into you again." She smiled. She gave him a small nod. "Good day, Elijah."_

_"Noreen." Elijah smiled and bowed slightly._

_As she turned and began her walk back to the house, she sparred a glanced back at Elijah, who she found was watching her. Offering her one last smile before she turned away from him completely._

* * *

><p>Music filled the room, Maggie not bothering to close the door to her bedroom, since neither Stefan nor Damon were home. She had received a text from both of the brothers. Stefan telling her that he and Caroline were at the party and that he would be home soon. Damon was just doing his usual check in. She hadn't told either of them that she had opened her family chest. The only person who knew about her recent activities was Bonnie.<p>

Maggie had continued reading her mom's journal and had come across something that peaked her interest and asked Bonnie to come over. She had read something about the Fitzpatrick curse and the birth of the 'silent daughter'. Her mom didn't go into much detail except that whenever a daughter was born everyone held their breath, wondering if she was the 'silent daughter'.

"I'm not finding much about it at all." Bonnie read over a few more papers that she had pulled from the chest. She was kneeling by the wooden chest and had gone through the contents of it with careful amazement. "I'd never even heard of the 'silent daughter' before."

Maggie inwardly sighed from her spot on the floor, looking up from her mom's journal, giving her best friend a small smile. It had been awhile since her and Bonnie had spent any time together and she was enjoying herself. Bonnie barely came to the Salvatore boarding house unless she absolutely had to but with Damon gone, she didn't mind at all.

"So why have you decided to open your family chest after all of these years?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie shrugged. "I've been thinking about them a lot." She mouthed to her. "About mom and dad."

Bonnie nodded. She glanced at the journal in the girl's hand. "Must be weird reading that."

She nodded. It was strange reading her mom's journal and she felt as if she were invading her privacy in some way. She enjoyed reading the entries that her mom wrote about her dad the most. But they were also the ones that were most troubling to her. Her mom and dad loved each other unconditionally but her mom was terrified of it. Maggie's mom honestly didn't think she deserved her dad. She thought her dad deserved someone better than her.

"What?" Bonnie asked, sensing her friend's anxiousness.

"My mom was scared of loving my dad." Maggie mouthed. "She didn't think she deserved him. That she was tainted with the family curse."

"Hey." Bonnie reached her out and placed it on Maggie's hand. "You won't end up like your mom, Maggie. You're not her. You'll find that one person to love."

Maggie nodded, offering her friend a small smile, thanking her for the comfort. She couldn't help but to think that it was a lie and that she would never that one person she could love and be with. Who would want to be with her anyways?

"You always have Damon as an option." Bonnie offered.

Maggie looked up at Bonnie. Damon? She never even thought about him that way. Okay, maybe she did but it didn't mean anything. She wasn't going to lie, her and Damon had a connection, a bond, but it still didn't fit with her.

"I do love him." Maggie mouthed, admitting to Bonnie what she already figured, before she shook her head. "But somewhere inside of me, there's something else that I feel."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." She mouthed. "That I'm already in love with someone else."

Bonnie gives her a confused and worried glance. But Maggie just shook her head and frowned. "I'm sorry for loading these problems onto you, Bonnie."

"No. No apologies." Bonnie shook her head. "You're my best friend and I'm happy to do it." She gave her a smile.

Maggie received a text from Damon and she sighed, texting him back, telling him that she was hanging out with Bonnie at the house.

"Does he know?" Bonnie motioned her hand around Maggie's room, where contents of the family chest where scattered. "That you opened it?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Why?" Bonnie asked scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

"It would make him worry." Maggie mouthed. "Which would make him more at risked to be killed by Elena and Ric because he was annoying them." She shook her head. "I just don't want to cause anymore problems than there already are."

"Maggie." Bonnie sighed. "You shouldn't do that. Keep all of your emotions locked up. It's okay for you to have problems too."

Maggie nodded. Her whole life was problem but she had gotten over it quickly. She just didn't do the whole drama thing and Maggie had never been one to share her problems. She was always so busy taking care of everyone else that there was barely time for her to have problems.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night and Bonnie had long since gone home. She had closed her family chest up, hiding away all signs that she had opened it, except for her mom's journal. She kept that out.<p>

She was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, waiting for Damon to get home, while reading her mom's journal. Her mom was certainly a complicated person but it seemed that her dad understood her. He seemed to be the only one. But even as she continued reading, Maggie wasn't prepared for what she read on the following page, not at all.

She heard the front door open and close but she didn't move, not an inch. She just sat still on the couch as she looked into the flames, having already wiped the tears she had spilled, away from her cheeks. She could tell that Damon was mad about something and taking a deep breath she turned to look at him.

"Elena is a lot more like Katherine than she thinks." Damon snapped, pouring himself a drink. "She used me tonight. Just like Katherine always did."

Maggie sat silent as she listened to Damon complain about Elena and compare her to her doppelganger. She didn't open her mouth to talk or show any signs of discomfort on the outside. While on the inside she was completely falling apart and it took all of her strength to not break down on the spot. But she kept on reminding herself that Damon needed her at the moment, to unload his problems on.

Damon found himself sitting on the couch drinking while staring into the fireplace. Maggie had gone to bed and he had been so upset thinking about Elena and what had happened that he didn't even notice how quiet she was.

It was then he noticed a brown leather bound book a few feet away from the couch. It was laying open and faced down on the floor, as if someone had thrown it out of anger. Getting up Damon walked over to it and knelt down, picking up the journal from the floor. He realized that it had belong to Maggie's mother. He flipped to the most recent page and read over the entry.

Damon felt like a complete jackass.

Maggie allowed the tears to slip down her face silently as she sat up in her bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest, while being underneath the covers. Her mom didn't want her. Her mom didn't want kids and it was her dad who had wanted them. She didn't want any kids because her mom knew she was going to give birth to a daughter and that she would be the silent daughter. Maggie couldn't believe it. She hadn't been wanted by her own mother.

When her bedroom door opened, her head snapped over to it, and offered Damon a small smile. He stood in the doorway with her mom's journal in his hand and she suddenly felt stupid for having throw it in anger.

Damon looked at her with his steel blue eyes filled with sadness. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She mouthed.

"Mags." Damon sighed and was at her side instantly. He lifted the covers and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

She shook from silent sobs as she hid her face into his chest, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Her right hand clung to his shirt tightly as if she was going to die if she let go.

Damon didn't tell her how sorry he was. He just ran his fingers through her hair and held her to him. He knew that she didn't need him to say that. Instead he told her something that she needed to hear.

"You're wanted Mags." Damon said. "I want you. Bonnie wants you. We all want you."

Maggie just clung to him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! :) Thank you for all of the reviews and support on this story. You guys are amazing.<strong>

**Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	8. AFTERWARDS

**Here's another chapter! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait. I'm totally sucking at updating quickly with this story but that's what happens when life keeps you busy. :/ So I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. It's the first part of the episode 'Memory Lane'. (: Oh if you guys ever need to just look me up on tumblr to contact me. My account name is posted on my profile. :) Now on with the story**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my love<em>  
><em>If I could just find you tonight<br>_-Northern Winds by City & Colour

**NOREEN** _was bracing herself lazily against the window sill as her light green eyes stared out of the large, glass window. She wasn't just staring for no reason out the window but at something, someone, in particular. She had found herself watching their vampire guest, Elijah. They had only exchanged a few words so far but he was always polite and his voice calm. She was surprised on how elegant the vampire was. She half expected him to be the barbarian that she heard from the stories from the other witches of the clan. The way her grandmother and ma talked about vampires, she expected him to be dangerous and rude. But Elijah was none of those she found._

_Her eyes followed him as he walked around outside. He had her back to him but she could still see the sad look upon his face. To her, he looks so lonely, and it made her feel lonely too. She could only imagine being an Original how lonely his existence was._

_Noreen was so busy watching Elijah that she hadn't realized that her ma, Fallon, had joined her in the room. She had made her way to the other window and looked out, sighing and shaking her head, when she realized who her daughter was watching._

_"Do not become taken by him, Noreen." Her ma warned._

_Noreen turned her head, looking at her ma, who was wearing a frown which happened to be directed toward her. She then turned her head back to the window and watched as Elijah closed his eyes, becoming still, as if enjoying the silent moment._

_"You are a witch." Her ma stated. "And he is a vampire. One of the originals, none the less."_

_"He's so sad." Noreen voiced aloud, completely ignoring her ma's comment, as she continued to watch Elijah with a frown on her face. "No one should look that sad."_

_Fallon sighed, shaking her head at her daughter. This was Noreen, the young woman who was too compassionate for her own good. She was so empathic and Fallon knew that though it was a strength, it was also Noreen's weakness._

_"My ever empathic daughter." Fallon sighed. "Your empathy is a gift as much as it is a curse." Noreen looked at her ma. Fallon continued. "It's your weakest point."_

_As her ma left her alone in the room again, Noreen turned her attention back to window, and back to the vampire. He had stopped walking and had crouched down, twirling a piece of grass in between his fingers. Elijah then turned his head up to the window and his dark brown eyes met her green ones. Neither of them turning away._

* * *

><p>Maggie stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared out of the window in her bedroom. She had cleaned her face, ridding all evidence that she had spent the night crying. She didn't want to worry anyone and she didn't really feel like talking about her mom's journal or about any of it at the moment.<p>

"Depressed is not a good look for you." Damon said from the doorway.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder to find Damon standing there. He gave her a lazy smirk and she couldn't help but to smile a little at his attempt to make her feel better. He had spent the entire night with her, not judging her in the least bit. He laid with her under the covers stroking her hair and when she had ran to her bathroom because she suddenly felt sick, he was there rubbing her back, and talking softly to her. He had even gone as far as making her a hot bubble bath and he had even lit some candles. Maggie realized how much she really did love him and how grateful she was to have him there for her. None of the others ever saw that side of Damon and sometimes she wished they could. If they could see Damon like she saw him.

"Have you read anymore of it?" Damon asked. "Mommie Dearest's journal?"

She cast a look to the journal that had come to lay on the table beside her bed, where Damon had put it, from the night before. She shook her head and looked back out the window. Then she turned to look at Damon, who had his steel blue eyes on her.

"I'm scared." Maggie mouthed to him. "I'm scared to know what else mom thought of me."

Damon sighed. "Not that I'm siding with her." He looked at her. "But she did stick around. I mean, if she really hated you, then wouldn't she have just ditched?"

He did have a point. Maggie knew that she deserved to have some points for staying around and not putting her up for adoption or something. And then Maggie remembered Bonnie. She remembered that her mom had left her behind without any reason. She didn't know why but Maggie suddenly felt really guilty.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Damon had moved over to where she stood. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the top of her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest, as he leaned his head down so that it was on top of hers.

"I want you, Mags. No matter what." Damon said.

Maggie smiled and brought her hands up to his arms. She enjoyed the feeling of being his arms as he rocked them from side to side slowly. Again she was reminded of how grateful she was to have him in her life.

When they arrived at the Grill, Maggie looked around, and spotted Elena studying a book. She then looked at Damon who was smirking beside her and she shook her head. All he did was give her a wink and make his way over to the other girl. Maggie closed her eyes and shook her head. One day. That's all she wanted, one simple day.

"So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon looked around.

Maggie joined his side and gave Elena a small wave. She stood off to the side and watched them talk, making sure everyone stayed civil.

"I made myself clear Damon." Elena sighed. "I want nothing to do with you." She stood up and gave Maggie a small smile. "That doesn't include you Maggie."

Maggie smiled and nodded. She was happy that she wasn't being grouped with Damon again just because they were together all the time.

"Okay," Damon smirked, grabbing a fry, and pulling Maggie around so that she took Elena's vacant seat. "See you at Jenna's barbeque."

Maggie's light green eyes snapped to him shocked. What barbeque? Elena had stopped and turned around to look Damon. She looked at Maggie but Maggie shrugged, she had no idea. This was news to her.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?" Elena asked.

"It was my idea." Damon said. "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering was the best way to get to know the guy."

Maggie brought her hands to her face and shook it slightly. She silently groaned, she should have known it had something to do involving Mason Lockwood. He was Damon's new obsession after all. And of course Ric was involved with Damon's little plan.

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there?" Elena asked. "Because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

Yes. Maggie looked at Damon. Jenna hated Damon just as much as Bonnie did. And Jenna had no problem letting Damon know how she felt. He had ordered a peach cobbler hoping that it would be a peace sign with Jenna. Oh yeah because that would work. Maggie shook her head again. This wasn't going to end well.

"And," Damon sent a wide smile to Maggie, "she adores Maggie. Jenna can't wait to see her."

"Bastard." Maggie mouthed to him. She didn't know about any of this.

* * *

><p>She wasn't one to like being involved in a plan without knowing. But then again this was Damon and he did things like this. But in a way, Maggie was glad to see Jenna again. It was true, Jenna did adore the mute girl. Elena and Maggie shared a look with one another, the latter sending the other girl an apologetic smile.<p>

"What are you up to?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove that he's a werewolf." Damon said into her ear. "See you at the barbeque."

Maggie rolled her eyes and followed Damon out. Sending another apologetic smile to Elena as she passed her.

Maggie also inwardly groaned knowing that Damon's little plan was going to be a fail. She wouldn't tell him that but Damon's plans had a history of just not going well. Besides she was pretty sure that Mason would somehow figure out a way to dodge him. She just hoped that with her being there Damon would behave himself.

Joining him at his side, she smacked his shoulder, and sent him a tiny glare. "I would like to know about being part of a plan instead of just being thrown into it." She mouthed. "Like a heads up perhaps?"

Damon just smiled. "Don't worry Mags."

Maggie just shook her head and followed him to his car, sliding into the passenger's side. She leaned her back and closed her eyes. For some reason a memory from her childhood crossed her mind. It was one involving her mom.

Maggie had been feeling bad because the other kids had been hanging out while she was left off to the side. It wasn't a new thing for her to feel like an outsider. She remembered that her mom had taken her outside and they sat on the porch swing, while eating cookie dough. Her mom always did that to make Maggie feel better. She was always good at that.

Her mom leaned closer toward her, brushing a piece of Maggie's hair from her eyes. Maggie stared into her mom's matching light green eyes.

"One day Maggie," her mom said, "you will find your place." She gave her a smile. "And you will be very happy. I promise."

Maggie shook her head, making the thought leave the center of her mind. Opening her messenger bag that as usual was slung over her shoulders, she allowed her fingers to brush against the leather binding, and pulled out her mom's journal. She knew that Damon had glanced her way but said nothing. It was memories like that, which made it harder for Maggie to understand how her mom didn't want children, that she didn't want her. She just stares at the closed journal but doesn't open it.

They then pulled up the front of the Gilbert house and she quickly put the journal back inside of her messenger bag. She then looked at the vampire beside her and pointed at him with her finger. "Don't be a jackass." She mouths.

Damon just smirks. "That's why you're here Mags. The perfect jackass buffer."

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, 1908<em>

_ Elijah stood with his hands in his jacket coat standing before the Fitzpatrick family home. Since the family had arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia they had settled in this house. And the house moved from family member to family member. Klaus's business had led him and his brother here to America. Ever since Noreen, Elijah had kept tabs on the Fitzpatrick family, especially since he learned about the supposed 'silent daughter' curse. And every time there was another birth, Elijah would come to Mystic Falls, a little bit of him hoping that the silent daughter had been born._

_ A younger man joined him at his side but Elijah didn't move his eyes from the house. He waited for the man to speak._

_ "It was a daughter but not the her." The man spoke carefully._

_ Elijah closed his eyes and looked at the ground._

_ "I am sorry." The man said. "For the longest time you just believed it to be a myth, what changed you?"_

_ Elijah looked at the man. "She didn't give up on me. I vowed that I would find her again."_

_ "But even if you do, she's going to be a mute." The man pointed out. "She won't have any memories."_

_ Elijah just gave the man a small smile. "One does not need words to communicate. And one doesn't forget a love like ours."_

_ "So how long are you going watch over the Fitzpatrick family?" The man asked._

_ "As long as it takes." Elijah said._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Sorry again about the delayed update.<strong>

**Love reviews! :D Thank you guys for all of you that never fail to review.**


	9. THE LOVE WORD

**Here it is! :D Hope you all enjoy it. Especially the Elijah scene at the end :) And Maggie and Katherine meet for the first time which was quick but fun. Anyways here you all go. It's part 2 of 'Memory Lane'. Sorry if it's a bit rushed at the end :/**

* * *

><p><em>Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something<br>Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
>-Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"DID <strong>_you have to send her away?" Fallon turned to face her mother, the Head Witch, as she walked into the room. "Was her curse not enough?"_

_ After Noreen had the curse placed upon her she was moved to another house, away from her ma and grandmother. Somewhere she was hidden away from Elijah and would never be in contact with him again. It pained Fallon enough that her daughter had her powers and voice taken from her but to be moved to another home, to be locked up like a prisoner, was distressing for her. She knew that it was only because she was the granddaughter of the Head Witch, that her life had been spared._

_ "It had to be done, Fallon." The Head Witch gave her daughter a grim look. "Noreen is to have no contact with him."_

_ Fallon shook her head. "But to be sent away? That's not fair at all, mother!"_

_ "Life is not fair!" The Head Witch snapped. "It's just the way things are. It's for her own good anyways, Fallon."_

_ "I don't even know where she is! My own daughter!" Fallon threw her arms out. She stared at the Head Witch. "She is your granddaughter, mother."_

_ "Which is why she is still alive!" The Head Witch stated. She shook her head. "But she has shamed this clan, this family. She can't go unpunished."_

_ Fallon shook her head, frustrated with the entire situation. She had no idea where her daughter had been sent except that it was far from here. It was to keep her away from Elijah and he wouldn't be able to find her. And even if he did, he would have no way of getting in because he had not been invited._

_ She glanced at the Head Witch. "You don't think Elijah will come?"_

_ The Head Witch sighed and shook her head. "No. I know he will come."_

_ "He won't be happy." Fallon said._

_ "He'll feel guilty." The Head Witch said. "An emotion that Elijah is familiar with."_

_ Fallon shook her head and slumped down in a chair beside the fireplace, tired and unbelieving that her mother had easily cast off her own granddaughter. All because she fell in love._

* * *

><p>Just as Maggie and Damon were entering the Gilbert house, Elena had been coming from the kitchen. She gave Damon a glare while she gave Maggie a small smile.<p>

Maggie watched as Damon walked into the kitchen. She looked back to Elena and offered a small smile to the girl. "Sorry about him." She mouthed.

Elena shook her head. "Don't apologize for him, Maggie. It's alright." She pulled her into a friendly hug. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too." She mouthed and gave her another smile.

"Oh my God!" Jenna had rounded the corner and joined the two girls. She gave Maggie a wide smile before she pulled her into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Maggie pulled away, laughing silently, while Elena smiled. "Good to see you too." Maggie mouthed slowly.

"Ah, I can read lips." Jenna smiled. "You're the only reason why I allowed Damon here. It seems the only way I get to see you is if I put up with him."

"I'm sorry." Maggie frowned.

Jenna shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Maggie. Not your fault he's a total ass."

Maggie smiled, shaking her head. She had always liked Jenna because she didn't treat her or her mom like outsiders. She knew Maggie's mom from back during the school days and always talked about how green her eyes were, not failing to mention that Maggie had inherited those eyes. Maggie also had owned Jenna a lot because she had helped her take care of her mom after her mom had a really bad drinking incident.

Before going to join Elena, Maggie made her way into the kitchen, spotting Damon and Mason talking while doing shots. She shook her head already getting a bad feeling.

"Hey." Mason smiled at her.

Damon turned and offered her a smile himself. "Mason, this is Maggie."

She stood beside Damon and reached her hand out shaking Mason's, giving him a small smile.

"Maggie!"

Maggie turned around and smiled wide at the sight of Caroline cradling a bowl of chips tight to her chest. She turned back to Damon and Mason giving them each a smile before she walked over and joined Caroline.

She raised an eyebrow at her and Caroline shrugged. "What? Don't judge me."

Maggie held up her hands as she smiled and shook her head. Caroline smiled back at her as they both walked out and joined Elena on the porch. Caroline sat down in the chair beside her while Maggie leaned against the porch railing facing the two girls. Elena was bothered that Stefan hadn't called her back. Maggie offered a smile and a wave of her hand, as if telling her not to worry about it. Stefan was probably busy doing something else.

"He hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline put another chip into her mouth.

Elena looked at her shocked. "He said that?"

Maggie frowned and gave Caroline a confused look. This wasn't something that Caroline would usually say. It was almost as if she were trying to make Elena feel guilty almost. Stefan would never say that thought aloud and she shook her head at Elena, trying to make her feel better. Maggie was just being hit numerously with bad feelings. She could just tell that something was off with Caroline but she didn't know what.

As Caroline walked inside to get food, Maggie watched her go, before she went to Elena's side. She knelt beside the girl and placed a comforting hand on her arm. She shook her head and looked into the girl's brown eyes.

"Stefan loves you." She mouthed. "He loves being with you, Elena."

Elena smiled at the girl and nodded. "Thanks Maggie."

Maggie sat between Caroline and Ric on the couch as Mason sat bored in the chair. Jenna, who was a little on the drunk side, along with Caroline were guessing enthusiastically at Damon's clue. She didn't know how they had begun to play pictionary but she had become highly amused. But she could feel the tension between Mason and Damon, since Mason had guessed Dances With Wolves and had been correct. So far everything Damon had done involved wolves and Mason would always get it right. He wasn't being very subtle but then again, Damon never was.

Rising from the couch she sent Damon a glare before she joined Elena in the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon smirked, joining the two girls in the kitchen.

He placed his hand on Maggie's lower back, gave her a smirk, and kiss to the side of her head before he walked around the island counter to join Elena.

"Will you stop giving her alcohol." Elena sighed.

"Well I want her to like me." Damon said.

Maggie rolled her eyes. That was not the way to go in order to get someone to like him, especially Jenna. It just wasn't going to work with her because Jenna really hated him.

And then like a little kid in a candy store he spotted Jenna's mother's silver set of silverware. Elena, Maggie and him all shared a look. She looked at Damon and shook her head when she saw the smirk come to his face. This was not going to be good. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Maggie was sitting at the table when Damon came over and placed the pie on the table, offering it to Mason first. Damon took the seat beside Maggie not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. She noticed the silver knife and watched Mason carefully. How was he going to avoid this one?<p>

He decided to just grab a piece of pie with his hands. Well, Maggie thought, that's one way.

"Sorry, I'm an animal." Mason smirked.

He was right about that. Alaric then brought up the topic of him and Jenna during high school trying to find out more about that. Maggie just sat silent as always beside Damon, just listening to the conversation. She was just happened that no one had gotten hurt or that Damon hadn't been killed.

"Really? I always pegged you as a lone wolf." Damon smirked, taking a sip of his beer.

Maggie looked over at Ric who had the same look on his face before she turned her attention to Mason, but gave Damon a little kick in the leg, underneath the table. He just glanced at her and smiled before he turned back to Mason.

"Oh I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer as you were." Mason retorted.

Her head snapped back to Damon and she held her breath for a minute. Maybe she had spoken too soon about no one being hurt and she just wanted the barbeque to be over in that moment.

Maggie felt so awkward being the only teenager there. Ric must have sensed her discomfort and smiled in her direction.

"So Maggie, I hope you don't mind, but I have a personal question." Ric said. "Why didn't you learn sign language?"

She was use to this question. Some people had asked her why she didn't learn it and in all honesty, she didn't have time to. Between school work and watching over her mom, she had her hands full. Plus she didn't mind texting people or writing or mouthing things to people. She had gotten by on that fine enough.

She had taken her notebook out and jotted down her answer, holding it up for Ric to read. "Didn't have time."

"Ah." Ric nodded.

"I'm not surprised." Mason said.

Maggie, along with the others, looked over at him. She looked at him confused.

"With your mom, it's not surprising you didn't have time." Mason said.

Her cheeks went warm and she looked down at the notebook on the table.

"Hey!" Jenna said. "Mason, come on."

Mason held up his hand and shook his head. "I'm not being mean or anything, I'm just saying. I remember how Colleen was."

"She has other ways of communicating." Damon stared at Mason. "Mags is a smart girl."

"Of course. She has you." Mason smirked, staring straight back at him. "She didn't even have to learn it because you're right there and could easily answer for her."

Maggie knew what Mason was doing. He was trying to egg Damon on and she reached under the table, grabbing his hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze. It was her way of telling him not to do anything.

"With her being a mute, you could say whatever you wanted her to say." Mason said.

"Mason!" Jenna snapped again.

Maggie squeezed Damon's hand again as he stared Mason down. She looked up at Jenna who was standing beside Ric and gave her a small smile. She was not going to be the reason as to why everyone was fighting. Plus she didn't want Jenna's barbeque to be ruined.

"She says what she wants, when she wants." Damon said. "God knows she's yelled at me on more than one occasion." He looked over at her and sent her a smile, while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Elena and Caroline had left and since Maggie didn't want to be inside the house with the others, she found herself sitting outside on the porch. She was sitting on the steps and had her knees pulled up to her chest. She rested her chin on top of her knees and stared at the ground in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Maggie turned her head and smiled as Ric joined her and sat down beside her. It was silent for a moment until he looked over at her and laughed softly.

"Well, if I ever need Damon to do something and he's being difficult, I'm coming to you." Ric said.

Maggie nods, knowing he was attempting to make her smile, and she appreciated him for it. But she wasn't really in the most amused mood. Ric shook his head. "You must be something really special if he loves you so much."

She looked at him. "He's always been there for me." She mouthed. "He's really not that bad."

Ric nodded. "That's good."

She was still sitting outside when it had become dark and Mason was leaving. She stood up, holding her bag to her side, as she looked at him carefully. All he did was give her a small smile.

"I'm sorry about all the stuff I said earlier." Mason said. "It wasn't directed toward you but rather toward Damon."

Maggie nodded, still eying him wearily, but she was soon pushed behind none other than Damon who had come to stand beside her, not looking happy. "Keep walking White Fang."

Mason just smirked before he left going to his truck. Maggie looked at Damon as he shrugged and she went inside to give Jenna a good bye hug as well as Ric. When they went to Damon's car, Maggie groaned inwardly.

"We're following Mason?" She asked him.

Damon looked back at her. "You're going into the Grill because you didn't eat anything at the barbeque and I know you're hungry. I'll join you after."

"What are you going to do to him, Damon?" She mouthed.

Damon shook his head. "Just have a little chat."

Maggie again just shook her head. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Damon and she just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed after taking a hot shower.

She was sitting beside Damon at the Grill and was happy that he had come in all in one piece. She had ordered a thing of fries and was eating them when she spotted Stefan and Elena both looking stressed and worried walked in. She frowned and watched as they argued with it ending with Elena walking out.

She felt bad for Elena and when she saw Stefan's face she frowned, feeling even worse but also that something wasn't right there. Seeing the smirk formed on Damon's face she punched him in the arm.

"Don't be mean." Maggie mouthed.

As they walked out of the Grill, Damon threw his arm around Maggie's shoulders, smiling at her. "Time to get you home to bed. You've had a long day."

Maggie smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. She laid her head against her chest, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Bad day?"

Her light green eyes snapped opened as Damon dropped his arm from her shoulders. She tensed as she stared at Katherine who was leaning casually against the wall. It amazed Maggie how much Elena really did look like Katherine, it was sort of frightening.

"Bad century." Damon said.

Katherine smirked and then moved her attention to Maggie. "Well, well, so you're the mute powerless witch."

Damon put his arm in front of Maggie as if to shield her from Katherine. "Leave her be, Katherine."

Katherine pushed off from the wall and rolled her eyes. "Relax Damon. I'm not dumb enough to hurt her. I'm not suicidal."

Maggie and Damon both looked at her confused. And then Katherine smirked and looked at Damon. "You're not the only one protective of your dear sweet Maggie."

But the comment was soon pushed to the side when Katherine and Damon began talking about werewolves and what not. Maggie didn't pay attention because she was too busy thinking about what she had said about her. Who else did she mean was protecting her?

* * *

><p>When Maggie had finally returned back home she went up to her room and closed the door. She put her messenger bag on top of her bed before she sat down on it and took a moment to breathe. Today had been a long day and she didn't even want to try and figure out what Katherine had meant.<p>

Not knowing why, but Maggie opened her bag up, and pulled her mom's journal out. She decided that she wanted to know more about her mom. About herself.

_"You sent her away?"_

_ The Head Witch didn't bother to turn away from the window that she was looking out. She knew that he would eventually come and she was not surprised._

_ "Yes. Somewhere safe." She answered and turned to look at the original vampire._

_ Elijah stared at her. "She's your own granddaughter, Maura."_

_ "Noreen needed to be punished. She should have been killed for her crime but I spared her life because she is my blood." The Head Witch answered._

_ "Crime? Our love is a crime?" Elijah asked._

_ "Yes." The Head Witch said. "You're an abomination upon this Earth."_

_ Elijah took a few steps forward, his dark brown eyes staring directly at the older woman in front of him. "I won't stop loving her. I'll find her and be with her again."_

_ "I'm protecting my family." The Head Witch looked at him._

_ "I love her." Elijah said. "I don't care that she has no powers and that you've made her a mute. I love her still. We can be cursed together."_

_ The Head Witch watched the vampire carefully and shook her head. "When she comes back, in the future, she won't remember you."_

_ "Yes she will." Elijah said. "One does not forget a love like this."_

_ "And if she doesn't?" The Head Witch asked._

_ He shook his head. "I won't forget her."_

_ "You don't know how long it will take for her to be returned. It could be years, centuries, Elijah." She said._

_ "I'll wait for as long as I need to for her, Maura." Elijah said. "She was punished because of her love for me. Waiting centuries for her is the least I can do."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! :D I'm so glad I updated so quickly.<strong>

**And thank you princesspookerz! You rock too :)**

**REVIEWS! :D**


	10. A ME DAY

**Whoot another chapter! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Quick Happy Easter to everyone! :D I hope you all had a pleasant day. So this is the first part of the episode 'Kill Or Be Killed'. And it's mostly a Maggie focused episode/chapter so she's not really that much involved with anything that goes on. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I thought if I could touch this place or feel it<br>This brokenness inside me might start healing  
>Out here it's like I'm someone else<br>I thought that maybe I could find myself  
>-House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MAGGIE <strong>_shot straight up in her bed, taking in silent gasps, bringing a hand to her throat, as she glanced around the dark bedroom. The only light source was the silver light shining through the window from the moon. Shaking her head she crawled out of her bed and walked over to the window, looking up at the moon in the sky._

_ When she turned away from the window she was no longer in her room but somewhere else. There was a fireplace where a fire was burning and the room was more spacious. Looking down at herself she found that she was no longer wearing her own pajamas but a long white night dress made of thin and light material. She had her ring on her pointer finger, the silver one with the green emerald, but she didn't have her charm bracelet that she usually wore._

_ Maggie began to panic. Where was she and how did she get here? She ran to the closed wooden door on the other side of the room and turned the door handle. She expected the door to open but it didn't. She shook the door handle more but still nothing. It was if the door was locked, keeping her inside that room, and she began to pound her fists on the door. She cried out but remembered that she was mute and tears formed in her eyes._

_ She spotted a small mirror and moved over to it. She noticed that her hair was longer and more wavy, pulled over her shoulder and tied loose in a small leather strip. Her green eyes didn't seem like their usual gleaming self and more of a dull color. Plus the bottom of her eyes were red rimmed, sign of crying non stop. Maggie didn't understand._

_ Her head shot back to the close door when she heard the sound of keys hitting each other and the sound of the lock being unlocked. Maggie held her breath and began to shake slightly, not knowing what or who might come through the door. _

_ A young woman dressed as a maid entered and stared at Maggie._

_ "Miss." She said softly and moved toward her._

_ Maggie shook her head and moved back away from the strange woman, not wanting her anywhere near her, until her back hit the wall. She began to fit the woman as she tried to reach out and grab her, silently screaming for anyone to help her, tears running down her cheeks, but the maid easily caught her hands._

_ "Miss Noreen, calm yourself." The maid with an Irish accent said. "Miss Noreen please!"_

_ Maggie stopped fighting on account of being stunned and confused. Noreen? Why was she being called Noreen. She was Maggie. She wasn't Noreen._

_ "That's it, Miss Noreen. That's it." The maid nodded. "Shh, you're alright."_

_ Noreen. When the maid kept calling her that, she felt as if it fit somehow. As if she had been called that her entire life, as if Noreen was her true name._

_ And then it changed again quickly. She was back in her own room, in her own pajamas and in her own bed. She was shocked and her breathing was uneven but what shocked her even more was the person she found sitting beside her on the bed. It was the man from her dreams, Elijah._

_ His warm dark brown eyes stared into her light green eyes and she didn't feel threatened at all._

_ "Sleep, you're safe. It was just a dream." He told her softly. "Just a dream."_

_ Maggie frowned and she furrowed her brows together in confusion but leaned __back against her pillow none the less. Elijah leaned forward and brushed his thumb against her cheek as she watched him carefully. He smiled softly._

_ "Go to sleep." He whispered and then touched his lips against hers softly, for what felt like a second. Making her eyes flutter closed._

* * *

><p>And when she reopened her eyes, which Maggie swore was a second later, it was morning and she was alone in her bedroom. She sat up slowly and looked around her room dazed. She brought her fingers up to her lips and allowed the tips to brush against them, making her even more confused, because her lips were still tingling from the sensation. That was the most realistic dream she had ever had yet. It was if she was reliving a memory from the past or something because everything seemed so real and familiar to her. But it was only a dream. Only a dream, Maggie kept on repeating herself, just a mere dream.<p>

More than awake, Maggie had risen from her bed and had gotten herself ready for the day. She wore her typical dark blue jeans with a long sleeved light green shirt and her favorite pair of converse shoes. She stared down at her ring that she always wore and played with a few of the charms on her charm bracelet before silently sighing to herself. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and it swayed back and forth as she walked the hallway which led to Stefan's room.

When she reached his door, she knocked hesitantly, wondering if he would even still be there. She also hoped that she wasn't waking him.

"Come in Maggie." Stefan said.

Maggie opened the door and peered around it, before stepping fully inside the room and giving Stefan a small smile.

"How did you know it was me?" She mouthed to him.

Stefan smiled, moving around the room, giving her an amused expression. "You're the only one who would knock before entering."

"True." She nodded.

"What can I do for you?" Stefan asked.

Maggie's smile disappeared and she pulled her sleeves down over her hands, playing with the hem of it, as she darted her eyes to the ground, before looking back to the younger Salvatore vampire, who was watching her curiously.

"I wanted to see how you were." Maggie mouthed. "With what's going on with Elena. Must not be easy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Stefan shook his head and looked to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. She thought she had said something wrong and she quickly shook her head.

"Not that I'm prying." She mouthed. "Plus I know you're not 'okay' okay but you might just be okay."

Stefan laughed at her being worried and her little ramble. He walked over to her and looked down into her light green eyes, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Maggie, for the concern, but I'm fine." He said. "I appreciate it."

"Welcome." Maggie mouthed, giving him a small smile.

He brought his hand up to her face, cupping her right cheek gently, and smiled. "Don't ever change." He told her before he left a kiss upon her forehead and walked past her, leaving her alone in his room.

Before Maggie even entered the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house she could hear the sizzling of the frying pan and Damon's happy whistle. She smiled, putting her worrying thoughts of her troubling dreams to the back of her mind, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Damon looked up from the frying pan and offered her a wide smile. "Morning beautiful." He kissed the top of her head as she brushed past him to get some orange juice from the fridge.<p>

"I have made you a seriously unhealthy amount of delicious bacon." He said. "I hope you love it!"

Maggie smiled and shook her head before taking a seat on one of the stools that sat at the island counter, watching as he fried her up some bacon, which he did amazingly. She watched him and couldn't help but to smile. He always did enjoy cooking for her, especially when she sat there and kept him company.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"You're funny." Damon said.

Maggie frowned and slumped her shoulders, grabbing another piece of bacon off the plate, and sent him a slightly annoyed look. "Why not?"

"You set the kitchen on fire last time you tried to cook for yourself." Damon said.

"That was awhile ago." She mouthed. "It was only the microwave."

Damon looked up at her and nodded. "Exactly. Only the microwave. Imagine what chaos you would cause if you got near the stove or oven? Not happening."

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat the bacon that he had cooked up for her. After she cleaned off the counter and stove, Maggie loaded up the dishwasher, as Damon leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Time for a picnic. Lets go." Damon said.

Maggie didn't move and watched as he stopped at the archway of the kitchen to the hallway and turned slowly to look at her.

"I'm not going." She told him.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I just don't feel like it." She mouthed and stepped forward. "But you go and behave!"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her for a moment carefully with his steel blue eyes, studying her. "What's going on?"  
>She shook her head. Telling him nothing.<p>

"Mags." Damon warned.

She shrugged again. "I just don't want to deal with Mason."

"You'd be hanging with me." Damon said. "You wouldn't even have to see Cujo."

Maggie shook her head again, smiling at the little joke, before she looked back at him. "I'll be fine on my own. Call it a me day."

Damon sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine. But you better be home when I get here and no getting into trouble. Be careful Mags."

"Same to you." She mouthed back.

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Damon. Promise me, no major trouble." She mouthed to him. "And to be careful."

"I promise." He smiled at her. "I always come home to you Mags."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm worth it."

He smirked and flicked the tip of her nose playfully before he left her to go to the picnic. Maggie placed her hands on her hips and let a few breaths of relief. She hated lying to Damon but she wasn't totally lying to him. She really didn't want to see Mason. So she really didn't lie to him she just didn't tell him what she was really going to do today. The full plan if you will.

She waited for about 2 hours before she grabbed her messenger bag before she left the boarding house and decided to stop by the Grill before going to her destination.

When she walked into the Grill she allowed her light green eyes to scan around it, looking at all of the different people. And when her eyes landed on Jeremy talking to Tyler Lockwood at a table, she was a little more than confused. They weren't exactly the best of friends and she couldn't help but to worry and wonder what was going on there.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, look what tumbled in."<p>

Maggie smiled and gave Matt a small wave as he walked over to her smiling. He smiled back, his blue eyes gleaming. "I'd thought you would be at the picnic."

Maggie shook her head. "Nope. I have some other plans." She mouthed slowly to him.

"Your own plans?" Matt asked.

She nodded and he smiled. "Good for you. Go grab a table and I'll join you in a sec."

"Won't you get in trouble?" She mouthed to him.

Matt shrugged. "Not really. It's my break anyways. Want some food?"

Maggie nodded. "Burger and fries?"

"Ya got it." Matt winked and walked away from her.

She smiled and walked over to a table and slid into the seat, placing her messenger bag beside her. She glanced over her shoulder to find Jeremy and Tyler gone and she shook her head. She didn't want to think of the possibilities of what could go wrong there. Today was about her. She was doing her own thing today.

A few minutes later Matt slid into the seat across from her after placing her order of food on the table. She gave him another smile as she took a quick bite of her hamburger.

"So, you have your own plans today?" Matt asked.

She nodded. "I'm having a 'me' day." She mouthed.

"A 'me' day?" Matt repeated.

Maggie again nodded and took another bite of her burger. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling and she couldn't help but to smile, while also looking at him oddly. "What?" She mouthed.

"Nothing, nothing." Matt said. "It's just strange to see you without Damon being right there. Being on your own."

"Is that bad?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, no. It's good, Maggie. I think everyone deserves a day to themselves every once and awhile. Especially you."

Maggie smiled and popped a few fries into her mouth. She found that she really enjoyed Matt's company. He was just so easy going and didn't have the whole dramatic flare thing going for him. She could see why he was such a likeable guy. And even though she hadn't really talked to him much before, he was talking to her and making her feel as if they had been friends for awhile. He just made her easily comfortable. It was like when she first met Damon. Shocking she knows, but Damon had made her feel the same way, right at ease.

"What's bothering you so much?" Matt asked.

Her light green eyes snapped up to him and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." Matt said. "You just have that look."

"Nothing." She mouthed and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit." Matt said.

She looked up at him. "What?"

Matt leaned forward, his arms on the table, as he looked right at her. "I know that something's bothering you. You don't have to tell me but don't say it's nothing. It's okay to have problems of your own, Maggie. You don't always have to worry about everyone else. You can talk about them. It won't make you selfish, it'll make you human."

Maggie didn't say anything and went back to eating her fries. It was weird that Matt could read her so well and they had barely talked before. He had her pegged that she always felt uncomfortable when she talked about her problems. She really did feel selfish whenever she mentioned them but it was just the way she was.

Matt sighed and scratched the back of his head before meeting her eyes again, and placed his hands back on the table, giving her a friendly smile. "How are you today, Maggie?"

She stared at him for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face and she sat back in the booth, her hands falling to her lap, as she shook her head.

"What?" Matt asked.

"No one's asked me that before." Maggie mouthed to him. "Asked how I was doing. I always ask it."

It was true. Damon was there and caring for her but no one not even him had ever once asked how she was doing. To anyone else it wouldn't be a big deal but to Maggie, Matt asking her that, meant a lot. And Matt could see it in her facial expression just how much it meant to her.

"Okay," he looked at her, "how about from now on, I'll text you every day asking you how you're doing."

She looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yep." And smiled.

"I'd like that." She mouthed as a wide smile spread across her lips.

She ate a few more fries before she took another bite of her burger, deciding that she had had enough and it was time to get on with her day. Talking with Matt was like a breath of fresh air that she needed. As she went to put money of the table, Matt brushed her hand away.

"It's on me." He smiled.

"Thanks, Matt." She said.

"Hey, I already told you. I'm here if you need me, Maggie." He smiled and went back to work.

Maggie watched him go with a smile on her face, before she grabbed her messenger bag and left the Grill.

* * *

><p>She stood on the sidewalk and stared straight ahead. Her light green eyes ran over the porch that wrapped around the house before they looked up at the upstairs windows. The house had remained empty for the past 2 years because no one had wanted it. No one would dare buy the dark green colored house. Taking a deep breath she walked toward the house. She hoped that she would find the answers that she was looking for here, at her childhood home.<p>

_Noreen moved down the corridor silently, glancing over her shoulder, making sure no one was following her. It was late in the evening but she found that she couldn't sleep. She walked toward Elijah's room, and looking to the bottom of the door, she could see candle light and knew that he was still awake._

_ Stopping in front of his door, she raised her hand hesitantly, and then knocked gently._

_ "Come." His soft voice spoke through the wood._

_ She opened the door slowly and peered around it before she entered all the way and closed the door behind her. She stared around Elijah's chambers and found it perfectly clean and that his bed had been untouched. There were some papers scattered on top of the wooden table but other than that, you wouldn't be able to tell someone was staying in here._

_ "Lady Noreen." Elijah stood by his spot near the window and looked at her with his dark brown eyes. "What brings you here at this late hour?"_

_ "I was unable to sleep." She answered, her light green eyes meeting his own eyes. "And it seems you can not either."_

_ Elijah shook his head. "Sleep I find does not come easy for me." He smiled sadly. "It hasn't for some years." He looked back out the window, a piece of his brown hair falling over his eye._

_ Noreen frowned. It pained her heart to see someone in so much despair and she wished that she could help him in someway. She looked around the room before she moved to stand beside the table and looked at him._

_ "Perhaps if you had company it would make you sleep more easily." She suggested._

_ He looked back at her. "What?"_

_ "Sometimes when I can't sleep, I find some company, and talk for a few hours." Noreen said. "It helps most of the time and I thought that you might want some company."_

_ Elijah smiled. "I appreciate the concern, Noreen, but I fear I do not deserve such consideration. Nor your company."_

_ "Everyone deserves company." Noreen moved forward, looking at him, "including you, Elijah."_

_ Elijah turned from the window and looked back at her. His warm brown eyes staring into her light green eyes. He smiled at her kindness, in awe that a witch, could show such kindness to a monster._

_ Noreen returned the smile. No one deserved to be lonely especially a vampire. And most particularly Elijah. He was so pleasant and kind that she couldn't stand to see him lonely._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? :) Lemme know.<strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews and keep them coming! :D**


	11. THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW

**So this chapter is complete rubbish and I'm so sorry for that. :( I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I'll make up for it with the next chapter. This is part 2 of 'Killed Or Be Killed' episode.**

* * *

><p>Don't hide<br>Let me see it from your side now  
>It's alright<br>Let me see it from your side now  
>-<em>Your Side Now by Trent Dabbs<em>

* * *

><p> <strong>"WHAT <strong>_are we doing again?" Elijah asked._

_ "You shall see." Noreen said, not bothering to look at him, as she continued walking beside him, her light green eyes scanning the ground for a certain object._

_ Earlier in the afternoon Noreen had found Elijah sitting on a bench outside by himself with a far away look upon his face. Deciding that she was not satisfied with his loneliness she had grabbed his hand and pulled up, telling him to come with her. He of course did not object because Elijah had found that he was willing to do anything for this witch. It was as if she herself had unknowingly cast a spell upon him to bend at her will. But in reality she had just genuinely cared for him and Elijah was bewildered at the fact. A witch caring for a vampire was unheard of._

_ "Ah." Noreen smiled and ran ahead, picking up the bottom of her dress as to not fall, as she bent over and picked up a stick from the ground._

_ But it wasn't a stick, rather a mere twig, a skinny bare twig that had fallen from a tree somewhere. Noreen had turned back to Elijah, a smile on her face and the said twig in her hand, as her light green eyes gleamed._

_ "A twig?" Elijah raised a confused eyebrow._

_ "Not just a twig." She grabbed his hand and placed the twig in his palm, curling his fingers back over it. She mumbled a few words softly and before his eyes, the twig turned into a beautiful white rose._

_ Elijah laughed aloud softly. "Amazing."_

_ She smiled and her light green eyes seemed to shine even brighter. She was happy that she had made Elijah not only smile but laugh too. He had never seen her perform a spell before and although it wasn't a big spell or anything fancy, it brought a smile to his face and a gleam to his dark brown eyes. And that was good enough for her._

_ "You have a gift, Noreen." Elijah said and his eyes met hers. "You can see the beauty in anything."_

_ She saw the shine dim in his dark brown eyes and her smile turned soft. She knew that Elijah saw no beauty in himself. That he saw only a monster painted with dark colors inside of himself._

_ Elijah held out the white rose to her but she shook her head. "Keep it." She smiled. "It's a gift, a reminder."_

_ "Of what?" He asked._

_ "What I see inside of you." Noreen said._

_ "And what, Noreen, do you see?" Elijah looked at her._

_ "Beauty." She replied. "A good man, not a monster."_

_ She reached her hands out and grabbed his free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she looked into his dark brown eyes, offering him an honest smile. To her he was not a vampire but Elijah._

* * *

><p>Maggie blew a piece of her light brown wavy hair from her face as she stood up from the ground and placed her hands on her hips. For the past three hours she had been searching her childhood home for any hidden clues as to what the silent daughter curse thing actually was and for more family information on Noreen Fitzpatrick. But so far she was only reliving memories and finding nothing of use. But Maggie knew that somewhere in this house she would find the answers she was looking for. She just knew that her mom had hidden stuff away all around the house. And she also knew that no one came into the house at all because like she said, no one had dared to enter this home. No one wanted the house that belonged to the unstable witch and her freak of a mute daughter.<p>

She had to admit though it was odd being back inside of her childhood home. It was mostly empty considering she had moved out 2 years ago after her mom passed away but there were still things there. Her mom's room for instance had remained untouched. Maggie just couldn't handle emptying it out or anything. It would have been too hard and difficult for her.

Maggie had made her way up the stairs of the house slowly with her heart gaining speed as she neared the wooden closed door that led to her mom's old bedroom. As she as she stood with the top edge of her converses touching the door she held up a hand, her palm laying flat against the wood, as if she could feel her mom on the other side, mimicking her move.

Slowly her hand turned the door handle and opened the door. It was if a tidal wave of memories came at her all at once and she had to brace herself on the wall beside the doorway. She let out a silent gasp as her back hit the wall and she closed her eyes calming herself. Why was she doing this again?

As she opened her eyes she allowed them to take everything in slowly. The room was exactly the same as it was the day she moved out. Nothing had been touched or moved. Her light green eyes fell to her mom's perfectly made up bed and she flashed back to a memory.

_Maggie rushed down the hallway to her mom's room, a cool wet wash cloth in her hand, as she shook her head at her mom laying in her bed. As usual following one of her drunk episodes, Maggie had brought her mom to her bed and was taking care of her._

_ She ran to the side of her mom's bed and put the cool wet wash cloth to her feverish face. Her cheeks were red and her forehead was a little sweaty. Maggie shook her head at her mom's appearance. This happened so often that this had become a routine within her daily life._

_ Her mom reached out a hand and placed it on Maggie's, making her stop her movements with the wash cloth, and opened her eyes to look into hers._

_ "You are such a good girl." Her mom said. "I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve it, Noreen."_

_ Maggie just nodded and went back to cooling her mom's face as she nodded back off. Noreen. Also apart of the drunk episodes her mom often referred to her as Noreen and she never questioned why. She just accepted it and continued on taking care of her. Her mom never had any memory of calling her Noreen anyways._

Maggie shook the broken memory away from the front of her head. If only she had brought it up to her mom maybe she would have told her more about Noreen. She didn't realize that the information would come in handy later on in her life.

And of course Maggie found nothing after searching her mom's room. Where the hell would someone hide information within this house? She didn't want to blindly rip the house apart because it was still the home she grew up in. Not all of the memories here are terrible ones. Some of them were quite pleasant if she may say so herself.

Maggie shook her head and made her way back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom and turned she froze in her place and her heart stopped for a minute.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maggie."<p>

Katherine was standing in the living room as if she had been in the house before and was just visiting old friends. Her hip was cocked to one side and she held that devious smirk that you just wanted to slap off of her lips with her dark brown eyes gleaming with sinister amusement.

"How?" Maggie mouthed, referring to how the held she was standing in her living room.

"You're not on the deed so you don't own this house." Katherine smirked. "The said owner, being your mom, is dead, so I let myself in."

Maggie still hadn't moved from her spot. She just kept her eyes trained on Katherine, not like it would help her anyways, with her being a vampire and all. In her mind she was trying to figure out how she could escape from her if need be. She didn't trust her at all nor would she ever trust the vampire.

"Oh relax, I'm not here to kill you." Katherine said. "Like I said, I'm not dumb enough to hurt you." She looked at the human. "I'm not suicidal."

Maggie's eyes followed her as she walked over to a chair and plopped down into it.

"Although it is fun to watch you squirm." Katherine smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She mouthed as she moved to stand in the arch way of the living room, her eyes glued to the sitting vampire.

"I know some things." Katherine said.

"Like what?" Maggie mouthed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like the curse of the silent daughter." Katherine said. "About Noreen or should I say you? Do you prefer Maggie or Noreen?"

Maggie raised an eyebrow and shook her head confused but sat down in the chair across from the vampire anyway. She knew that if anyone would have information it would be Katherine. It seems that this woman knew everything about everyone, she was very resourceful.

"How do you know any of this?" Maggie asked.

"I've done my research." She replied.

"You mean Isabel has." Maggie countered, knowing that Isabel had done research on Mystic Falls.

"Very good." Katherine smirked. "You're not a dumb mute."

Maggie rolled her eyes and sent a glare her way, telling her to just spit out any information that she had. She wasn't in the mood to play one of her childish games.

Katherine sighed. "Back in 1745 in Tullamore, Ireland, Noreen Fitzpatrick was had a curse placed upon her that stripped her of her abilities and voice. It also stated that years later she would come back reincarnated down the family line as a mute, powerless witch. A.K.A. You." She sent an amused smirk her way. "Noreen was cursed after she helped an original vampire's life."

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because she fell in love with him. Witches aren't suppose to fall in love with vampires." Katherine said. "The Head Witch spared her life but cursed her anyways as punishment."

"What happened to her?" Maggie asked.

"She was sent away." Katherine said. "Noreen had brought shame to the family and the Head Witch, her grandmother, sent her away so that she wouldn't be able to be with her love."

Maggie's eyes went wide. Her own grandmother had cursed her and sent her away? All because she had fallen in love with a vampire? How could she do that to her own granddaughter. That was cruel. Especially sending her away from her family because she had supposedly shamed them.

"I know." Katherine read the look on her face. "Cruel, right? You'd be surprised the lengths that a family will do to get rid of the shameful one of the family. Banishment to the other side of the world if need be."

Maggie looked at Katherine and could see that she could relate to the whole banishment part. And she looked down at her hands before she looked back up at Katherine.

"Did he find her?" Maggie asked.

Katherine shook her head. "Nope. He searched for her but later find out she went crazy and died. Well he didn't find her then but he found her now."

"What do you mean?" Maggie mouthed.

"The original vampire, Elijah, has kept tabs on the Fitzpatrick family line. After he found out about his beloved Noreen being reincarnated, he followed the family line for centuries." Katherine explained. "Even if she wasn't born he protected the family, knowing that it would be what Noreen wanted." She looked at Maggie. "You're her. That's why your having those dreams. They're your memories." Katherine shrugged. "I don't really know anything else."

Maggie just sat stunned in the chair trying to sort through all the new information she had just learned. It was impossible. She couldn't be the reincarnation of Noreen. It just made no sense. But nothing made sense in this town.

She was broken out of her thoughts but the vibration of her phone and she pulled it out, looking at it. A text from Damon. She hit the ignore button.

Katherine smirked and shook her head.

Maggie looked at her. "What?"

"Just Damon and him making yet again the same mistake." She looked at her. "Loving someone too much."

Maggie just looked at Katherine confused.

The vampire sighed. "Damon thinks you belong to him but you don't. He has no idea how wrong he is about that. Your heart is already spoken for by someone else its just that neither of you know that yet."

Her phone vibrates again and this time it's a text from Elena telling her to come to the boarding house saying it is an emergency. When Maggie looks up she finds that she is totally alone and that Katherine is gone.

* * *

><p>When Maggie returned to the boarding house she was greeted by both Stefan and Elena who filled in her the day's events. From the moment Mason spiked Damon's drink with vervain to the fact that Sheriff Forbes knew about them and was in the cellar, just waiting for the vervain to clear her system.<p>

When Elena was done explaining everything, Maggie just stood there and stared between her and Stefan, shaking her head.

"I have one personal day and everything goes to hell with you guys." Maggie mouthed.

Stefan smiled and nodded while Elena sighed. Honestly, she misses one day and the boys nearly get themselves killed. She can't let Damon out of her sight for a second.

Maggie followed Caroline, Stefan and Elena down to the cellar, as Caroline brought a suitcase of her mom's stuff for her stay there. She could see the disappointment in Caroline's face when she heard her mom ask Damon to keep her away from her, saying that she wasn't her daughter anymore.

She ran after the blonde vampire and found her sitting on the couch looking heart broken. Maggie took a deep breath and went over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Your mom will come around." Maggie mouthed to her. "Just give her some time." She reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

Caroline shook her head. "You don't understand! My mom hates me! She hates me!"

Maggie nodded. "I do." She mouthed.

"How?" Caroline scoffed.

"My mom didn't want me." Maggie shrugged as if it was no big deal. "She didn't want me because I was a curse." She brushed a piece of Caroline's blonde hair from her face. "But it's different with your mom, Caroline. She will accept you. She will."

And then to Maggie's surprise, Caroline flung her arms around her in a tight hug, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. All Maggie did was wrap her arms around her and be there for her.

Later that night when everything had been settled, Maggie found herself upstairs and in Damon's room. She had guessed that he was in there and she found herself to be right.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back. She didn't care what Katherine said, she loved Damon and would love him no matter what. There would always be a place for him in her heart.

"Hey you." Damon smiled. "How was your personal day?"

Maggie looked up at him when he turned to face her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course." Damon said. "I love you too Mags."

"I'll love you no matter what." She mouthed. "Remember that, okay?"

Damon shook his head. "You and your worry, Mags." He pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Nothing is going change, Mags. Just stop worrying about it."

* * *

><p><em> "I don't accept it." Noreen said as she followed after Elijah down the hall way to his chambers.<em>

_ "Accept what?" Elijah asked._

_ "Your view of yourself." Noreen said and moved in front of him, halting him in his steps. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I wish you could see what I see. You're not a monster, Elijah."_

_ "Yes I am." Elijah said. "I have done things that I regret, unjust things."_

_ "See? A monster would not have regret." Noreen said._

_ Elijah didn't move her hands from his face until his vampire side appeared. The veins underneath his eyes had risen and his eyes had turned red, making him pull back and turn his head downward, away from her light green eyes._

_ "No." Noreen once again grabbed his face gently, making him face her. "You are not a monster, Elijah."_

_ "A monster's face." Elijah countered._

_ She shook her head. "A handsome face."_

_ And then she leaned up slightly and allowed her lips to brush against his. It was the sweetest of kisses that he had ever received and it was her first ever. Both wished for it to happen again._

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it's on the short side and rubbish. : I'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
>But Elijah and Noreen just had their first kiss and we found out what Katherine knows. ;)<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED! :D**

**(OH and totally off topic but since I've been told by many of you that I should become a writer, I was wondering what you would all think if I were to write my own story/series and post it on the sister site. Let me know what you guys think :) I'm seriously considering doing it since many of you enjoy my writing.)**


	12. MAPPING A BREAKDOWN

******Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I'm sucking at updating this story and that this chapter is on the short side. I will make it up to you guys! Forgive me! Anyways this is part 1 of the episode 'Plan B'. It follows mostly Maggie though and not really the episode. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>And I'm afraid  
>To sleep because of what haunts me<br>Such as living with the uncertainty  
>That I'll never find the words to say<br>Which would completely explain  
>Just how I'm breaking down<br>**-Sleeping Sickness by City & Colour**

* * *

><p><strong> <em>E<em>_LIJAH _**_sat upon the floor on the bare room, with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms draped casually over the top. His dark brown eyes were looking out the window and up at the moon in the night sky. In the moon he imagined her face being in it. And when her imaged appeared, he thought of how beautiful the moon shined that night._

_ Then he heard footsteps echoing down the empty hall. He could hear the calm heart beat which was betrayed by the hurried footsteps and he turned his head to the thick wooden door as it opened. He looked at the young maid in confusion. And then another woman appeared in the doorway. She removed the hood of her cloak from her head and Elijah stood quickly._

_ "Noreen!" He gasped._

_ She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt, just enjoying his scent. Noreen closed her light green eyes and just enjoyed the embrace._

_ "What are you doing here, my love?" Elijah asked, pulling away from her. He stared down at her, cupping her left cheek gently with his hand, brushing his thumb over her warm human skin._

_ "To help you to escape." Noreen said and glanced over to the young maid who stood in the doorway. "She will lead you down the back corridor."_

_ "No." Elijah shook his head. "I will not have you punished for an offense that you did not commit."_

_ Noreen stared at him. "Nor will I have you!" She shook her head. "Klaus did these crimes! Not you!"_

_ Elijah shook his head and took a step back from her. He could not believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to think about what would happen to Noreen as punishment for helping him to escape. The Head Witch being her grandmother may save her from death but he could not be sure. He did not want to take the risk. He didn't want to think about it._

_ "The Head Witch will know that it was you." Elijah countered._

_ "I know." Noreen nodded. "I am willing to accept any punishment that I receive."_

_ "No!" Elijah moved to stand in front of her. "Noreen, punishment for this is death! No!"_

_ Noreen looked at him, placing her hands upon his which were cupping her face gently, and offered a small smile._

_ "I'm not worthy of it." Elijah shook his head, placing his forehead against hers. "I'm not."_

_ "You are everything to me, Elijah." Noreen said. "Everything."_

* * *

><p>His gray blue eyes stared at the closed wooden door as if he had the ability to look through it. He had his left arm crossed over his chest while his right arm laid upon it, with his hand brought to his mouth. He was pondering, thinking as he stared at the closed door.<p>

Damon could hear Maggie moving around in the room. She had been doing that all night and that's what worried him. He had been so occupied with everything else going on that he didn't realize something was off with her until later in the night. She hadn't come out of her room all night and he hadn't moved from standing in front of her bedroom door. Maggie hadn't slept at all and that made Damon uneasy. He knew something had been going on with her but he didn't think it was anything huge.

But yesterday, when she had wrapped her arms around him from behind, and said that she loved him, Damon was worried. She had done that numerous times before but it was the look in her light green eyes that sparked the worry. He still didn't know what she did her entire 'personal' day.

Not to mention he felt a little guilty considering they haven't really spent anytime together. Did she think that he was too busy to spend time with her? Hell, she was the only person that he would make time for. She was his Mags. Always. No matter what.

Maggie was in no mood to fuss over her hair so she just ran a brush through her barrel curls and left it down. She had pulled on a maroon colored long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, matched with maroon colored ballet flats. But in all honesty, Maggie was not thinking about her appearance.

When she got downstairs, she walked over to the table in front of the couch, where her messenger bag was. Grabbing it she turned and found Damon standing there, looking at her.

"What?" She mouthed to him.

"Didn't think you would be up." Damon shrugged.

Maggie looked at him confused as she past him and into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water and turned to find Damon standing at the island counter, staring at her again.

"Thought you would be sleeping the day away." Damon said. "Since you didn't sleep at all last night. Could you pace any louder?"

She nearly choked on the water as she swallowed it but didn't. She could see Damon studying her carefully and she knew that now would be the time to spill everything to him rather than later. But then she remembered everything that happened the other day and she couldn't. Damon had too much on his plate as it is. Speaking of which, the Sheriff was still in the basement downstairs.

"I was just worked up from yesterday." Maggie mouthed.

"Yesterday?" Damon looked at her.

She nodded. "You and Stefan were nearly killed. The Sheriff is locked up in our basement."

And she saw the flash of disappointment in Damon's eyes. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. She hated how he knew her so well. She hated keeping this huge thing from him but he's kept things from her too. Maggie was still sorting through everything that Katherine had told her the other day. Maybe when she got a better bearing on the whole situation then she would tell Damon.

"Lets have a you & me day." Damon said. "We haven't had a lot of time together and I think it would be fun. We use to have those all the time."

Maggie smiled. She actually liked that idea. There was a time when they would spend nearly every day together and it seemed like years had passed since then.

"Damon!" Jeremy's voice rang out through the boarding house.

She saw Damon frown and roll his eyes and she couldn't help but to smile a bit. Looks like another year was going to past before they had a day just to them.

"You're busy." Maggie mouthed and grabbed her messenger bag, slinging the strap across her chest. "I think I'll just walk around town for a bit. Let you do your thing."

Damon stood silent and just watched her. She sent him another smile and as she went to walk past him, he grabbed onto her arm. He looked at her with his gray blue eyes.

"Mags."

"I'm fine, Damon." She mouthed. Another smile. "Don't kill Jeremy or anyone else."

Damon gave his trade marked smirk. "No promises." Then he allowed her to slip from his grasp. What he really wanted to do was lock every window and door in this house so that and it was just her and him. No one else.

* * *

><p>Maggie was sure she would have been enjoying the day had it not been for the troubling thoughts that consumed her mind. She wasn't walking anywhere in particular but rather aimlessly just sorting through her thoughts. How could she be Noreen reincarnated? It would explain why most if not all of the information on her seemed to be missing. She was pretty sure the Fitzpatrick family didn't want anyone to know about the curse. There had to be more information about it somewhere.<p>

If she was Noreen reincarnated, Maggie began to wonder, if she looked exactly like her. Was it like Elena and Katherine? Or was it something totally different? Maggie gave an inward frustrated groan and brought her hands to her face. Did everything have to be complicated when it came to her?

With her face covered, Maggie didn't see the person in front of her, and she collided with them instantly. She quickly dropped her hands with her face completely red from embarrassment.

But she quickly froze. Her light green eyes were wide and her breathing hitched. Standing before her was none other than Elijah.

"This is the second time we've bumped into each other." Elijah spoke softly. "This truly is a small town."

Elijah. In her mind she has a flashback of one of her dreams, or as Katherine told her, a memory from her past life as Noreen. Maggie couldn't take it and her eyes soon rolled to the back of her head as she slumped forward.

He caught her before she hit the pavement and scooped her easily bride style into his arms. And at the few people who stared he gave them a good glare. Maggie was not apart of some freak show.

When Maggie came to, she blinked a few times, bringing a hand to her head. She sat up slowly and found herself laying on a couch. As she glanced around she realized that she was once again in her old childhood home.

"I would have brought you back to the boarding house, but I fear that's rather crowded." Elijah said.

She turned to find him sitting casually in a chair not to far from where she was laying. He stared at her with his warm dark brown eyes and a gracious smile upon his lips.

"I do not believe I've introduced myself properly." Elijah said. "I'm Elijah."

Maggie could do nothing but stare at him with her light green eyes. She turned her body so that she was sitting properly on the couch and facing him fully. Her cheeks were red and she began to fiddle with her fingers. Looking down at herself, she realized that her bag was missing.

As if Elijah knew what she was thinking he laughed softly. "No worries." He reached down beside the chair and held up her bag. "I figured you would be more comfortable without it hanging around your neck. Don't worry, I didn't search through it." He smirked slightly. "I'm not like Damon."

Maggie smiled slightly at the joke but still made no move. She did see that Elijah smiled, pleased with himself that he managed to make her smile.

"You're tired, Maggie." Elijah looked at her. "You need rest."

She shook her head quickly. No sleeping for her.

Elijah frowned. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I give you my word I won't harm you while you sleep, if that's what worries you."

She looked at him quickly. That wasn't it at all. In fact, she was rather comfortable with Elijah. She wasn't scared at him at all and she knew that she probably should be. He was an original vampire after all but she wasn't. It was as if she knew that he would never harm her. Maggie was scared at how comfortable she was with him.

"For some reason." She mouths to him. "I'm not frightened of you."

He nods as if he was expecting this. He leans forward, resting his arms on his knees, and looks at her gently. "I will explain more to you... after you've gotten some sleep, my love."

My love. When those two words escape from his lips it sends warm shivers up and down her body. And Maggie decides that she really does need some sleep. So she lays down on the couch, closing her eyes, knowing that Elijah is just a hand reach away. And being comforted by that fact makes her fall asleep easily without any dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that it was short! I hope you all enjoyed it still! :)<strong>

**AND THANK YOU TONS FOR MAKING IT HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Keep on reviewing! :)**


	13. AN OLD TALE

******Whoot another chapter! :) So glad ya'll liked the last one. This is part 2 of the episode 'Plan B'. Some more drama in this one.**

* * *

><p><em>I'll find you somewhere<br>I'll keep on trying  
>Until my dying day<br>_Somewhere by Within Temptation

* * *

><p><strong>WITH <strong>her eyes still closed, Maggie reached out for her messenger bag that laid on the living room floor, beside her on the couch. She reached inside and fished out her phone which hadn't stopped vibrating, waking her up from the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time. She opened her eyes and glanced down at her phone in her hand and shook her head.

Damon.

He had been texting her nonstop for the past hour and Maggie sat up quickly when she realized that she had been sleeping over a little over an hour. She realized that she had also received at least 2 texts from Matt and a few from Stefan and Bonnie. But Damon still had them all beat and she could only wonder what he was possibly thinking. Was he freaking out or not? Maybe he was too distracted to realize that she hadn't texted him back.

"Ah, I should have known that annoying device would wake you." Elijah said, holding out the glass of water in his hand to Maggie, with a polite smile.

Maggie took the glass from him and after taking a few sips placed it on the small table beside the couch and looked back at him.

"He's been texting you nonstop for some time now." Elijah said. "I didn't bother waking you. I apologize if it was a matter of great importance."

She shook her head and looked down at her phone again before she glanced back up at the original vampire who was back to sitting in the chair. "Damon always text me when I'm away. He worries." She mouths.

"Damon and you are close." Elijah states rather than asks.

She nods. "He's always been there for me." She mouths to him. "No matter what."

Elijah smiles. "I know. I'll have to thank him sometime."

Maggie blushes and quickly looks down at her phone in her hand, avoiding the dark warm brown eyes that she could feel upon her. Though she felt comfortable with him she had to admit it felt a little awkward to. He was Elijah. In her past life she had been madly in love with him and here he was, acting like no time had passed by at all.

"How was your power nap? I think that is what people call it." Elijah asked.

"Peaceful." She smiles. "No dreams."

Elijah smiled as he nodded, pleased that she got the rest that she needed. He then sat a little forward in the chair and looked at her seriously. "Now, I know you have questions but I think it best I begin at the beginning, alright?"

Maggie nods. If meant she would get answers than she didn't mind it at all. She figured if anyone could give her answers it would be him.

* * *

><p>"Well, the 'silent daughter' curse, is that a daughter within the Fitzpatrick family line would be born a mute and without any powers. It was said that she would be the reincarnation of Noreen because she was cursed before she passed away." Elijah explained to her gently, watching to make sure that if it became too much, he would stop. "You are Noreen reincarnated, Maggie. The dreams you are having are memories coming back to you. After you- Noreen passed away, I kept watch over the Fitzpatrick family."<p>

Maggie's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. He's been following the family all this time.

Elijah nodded. "I wanted to see if there was any truth to the silent daughter curse, the myth, and because I wouldn't let any harm come to Noreen's family. She loved them so."

She couldn't believe this. Was it wrong that she wasn't freaked out by the fact that Elijah had been watching over her and her family from a distance? She sat back against the couch and leaned her back. She was Noreen reincarnated. She was the silent daughter, the curse her mom was so worried about. What every witch and mother had feared throughout family she was. Noreen, the banished and shamed witch.

Maggie leaned forward, laying her head on her knees, suddenly feeling sick. Why? Why her? It all made sense now but why? Why? Why? Why?

A few minutes later she felt someone sit beside her on the couch and soon a hand was rubbing her back soothingly. It was Elijah and he was comforting her.

"Shh, my love." Elijah said softly. "Breathe. It's alright, it's alright, my love."

She didn't know why but she enjoyed hearing him refer to her as 'my love'. And she closed her eyes just enjoying the calm sensation running through her body and his back rub. It was strange to her that he knew exactly how to calm her down. Just a touch from him and she was tingling and calm.

Maggie sat up and looked at Elijah, who hadn't removed his hand from her back, and gave him a shrug. "You must have other important business to attend to." She mouthed to him.

He shook his head. "At the moment, you're my important business."

She could feel her cheeks turning red and she was sure that if she had been standing, she would have collapsed to the ground and melted into a puddle. Maggie thought it was ridiculous on how she was reacting to him. A total stranger. Well maybe not really a total stranger but still.

The moment is broken when her phone vibrates yet again. Maggie looks down and sees that it's a text from Bonnie.

"Where are you?" It reads.

Maggie scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. She had a feeling that something was going on.

"If you are needed elsewhere, you are free to go." Elijah says.

Maggie shakes her head. She didn't want to leave. Not yet and she clicks the ignore button. She's never ignored a text on purpose before.

* * *

><p>"Noreen was a very loyal person as well." Elijah smiles and rises from the couch and walks over to the living room. "She was loyal to her family. Never went against them until I came along. She went against them to save my life." He turned from the window and looked at Maggie. "I never wanted that."<p>

He felt responsible, Maggie figured. He felt guilty because Noreen chose him over her family. Although he was innocent against the charges, he still felt unworthy and that it was his fault. Maggie's eyes were soft as she looked at him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Maggie mouths to him. "I... Noreen did what she did because she loved you."

Elijah said nothing but smiled.

Once again Maggie's phone vibrated. This time it was Damon texting her and she quickly turned her phone off completely and placed it back into her messenger bag. She knew that Damon was not going to be happy with her but right now, Elijah had her full attention.

"What of your dreams?" Elijah asked.

"They're so detailed." She mouthed. "They seem so familiar to me. It's almost as if I'm the one living them. They're like clips from a movie or something."

He nodded. "Those are just your memories coming back to you in pieces. Small amounts."

She nods. In a way she's happy they're coming back to her in forms of dreams instead of all at once. She would go crazy if everything came rushing back to her all at once and she hoped that it wouldn't happen like that. She was still trying to sort through the small amount of information she had received so far. Even that was too much for her.

"Do you remember that ring?" Elijah asked.

Maggie looked down at the ring on her forefinger and she shakes her head. She then looks back at him.

"I gave that to Noreen as a gift." He said. "She loved it and would never take it off."

Maggie smiled and looked down at the ring. She loved the ring too but then again she was Noreen. Soon the smile was gone and she shook her head. She looked back at Elijah who was still standing by the window.

"I know." Elijah says. "You still don't know how you feel about all of this."

Maggie nods. She couldn't believe that he knew what she was going to say before she said it. The only other person who could read her easily was Damon but she had a feeling that Elijah could read her better. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, especially Damon.

"I understand. You don't have to hurry." Elijah said. "I'll wait."

Maggie looks at him shocked. He laughs softly and gives her a small teasing smile. "I've waited centuries, my love, a little more won't affect me at all."

"Are you sure?" She mouths.

He nods. "I don't mind."

She feels bad though, making him wait. As if he hadn't waited long enough for his true love to return. If she had any doubts about how Elijah felt about Noreen they were all gone now. You only wait as long as he has for your one and only.

Later in the evening when Maggie returned to the boarding house she could feel the depressed tension filling the house. It hit her like a tidal wave and she walked quickly into the sitting area where she found a destroyed looking Stefan.

He had turned away from the fireplace with his arms hanging limp by his side and tears streaming down his face. Maggie's heart literally broke at the sight and she put her bag on the couch, staring at him with her light green eyes.

"Katherine." Stefan managed to get out. "Elena and I, we can't."

She didn't wait and walked over to him, pulling the broken hearted vampire into her arms. She ran one hand up and down his back while the other cradled the back of his head. Stefan instantly wrapped his arms around her in return, just enjoying the comfort. After a few more moments, Stefan had calmed down some, enough to fill Maggie in on what happened that day. Deciding that Stefan had enough comforting from her and wanting privacy, she grabbed her bag, and quickly ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>She threw her bag into her room on her bed before she walked across the hall into Damon's room. She found him exactly where she thought he would be, sitting on his bed with a bottle of alcohol, drinking his problems away.<p>

"I provoked Katherine, yet again." Damon shook his head. He growled lowly.

Maggie was at his side instantly and shook her head. She grabbed his face gently and turned it so he was looking at her.

"Jenna is going to be fine." She mouthed. "We'll work through this. We always do."

Damon nods slightly before he downs the rest of the alcohol from his glass in one quick gulp. He then turns back to her. "Where were you today?"

"Around town." She mouths.

"You turned off your phone." He said. "You never turn off your phone, Mags."

Maggie stood up from the bed and glances back over her shoulder to him and shakes her head. "I needed space." She explained. "So I turned my phone off and just walked around town."

"You're lying." Damon states. "You suck at lying."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, looking down to the floor. And then with his vampire speed, Damon was standing in front of her. She jumps back slightly because she hadn't expected him to do that.

He grabs her face between his hands gently and stares into her light green eyes. "What are you keeping from me, Mags?" His voice is soft and it's almost as though he's begging.

Staring into his gray blue eyes she could see the pain and confusion in them. He knew she was hiding something from and he was hurt that she wasn't telling him. He just wouldn't understand. Her eyes began to water but she held back her tears. She wouldn't let Damon see because then he wouldn't let her go.

"Get some sleep." She mouths, grabbing his hands, and pulls them away from her face gently.

She shoots him a small smile before she turns and goes back into her bedroom closing the door behind her. After a few minutes she's in her bathroom taking a much needed hot shower. It's relaxing and she tries to enjoy it but can't. In the comfort of the hot shower, she collapses, and sobs quietly. Her tears mixing with the water.

* * *

><p><em>He stood with his back turned away from the others as he stared out the window of the house. His arms were limp at his side and his eyes were glassy from the tears that he refused to let fall. Noreen was dead. He had just received the news from the doctor that was sent to care for her.<em>

_ "Was it painful?" Elijah asked._

_ "My lord?" The physician glanced at him unsure._

_ Elijah glanced over his shoulder and looked at him. "Do not spare me the pain. Did she die in peace?"_

_ The physician shook his head slightly and looked away. "She had gone mad my lord."_

_ Elijah turned so he was standing fully turned toward the physician and he gave him a hard look. "Being locked away and a mute would make anyone uneasy."_

_ "Forgive me." He bowed his head. His hands were quick into reaching into his bag and he pulled out a leather bound book. "Her journal, my lord. For your keepsake."_

_ His warm brown eyes turned their attention to the brown leather bound book and he reached out taking it from the man. He ran his fingers over the cover and took in the scent. He had heard from his sources, that Noreen had taken to keeping a journal. It was after all her only form of communication._

_ "Was she alone?" Elijah's voice was soft. "When she passed?"_

_ The physician shook his head. "No, my lord. Her loyal maid servant was by her side. The same one that had stayed with her for the past 3 years."_

_ Elijah nodded. He was happy in the fact that Noreen had not been alone when she passed away. That for the past 3 years being locked away in a room she at least had someone there for her. It should have been him but it wasn't. He would have to find that maid and reward her for looking after his love for him._

_ He is soon left alone with her personal journal. He promises that when he's reunited with her that he'll return it. Not wanting to invade her privacy he only __looks to last page of the journal._

_ Written on the entire page in her perfect mad handwriting was his name. It was then that he knew that by her writing his name repeatedly was actually her calling out for him. She was crying out for him and he never came._

_ Closing the journal, Elijah vowed to never leave her alone again. He wouldn't put her through that again._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think?<strong>

**REVIEWS are lovely and much appreciated. **


	14. MASKED

******Here's the next chapter! It's part 1 of episode 'Masquerade'. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with it. And because I love all of you, there's a little special something in this chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Life's too short to even care at all oh<br>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
>-Cough Syrup by Young the Giant<p>

* * *

><p><strong> THE <strong>_food remained untouched on the plate and hadn't been moved from its original spot on the table. She walked back and forth slowly, unable to remain still, and chewed on her bottom lip. Her bottom lip was already raw and split from her doing this over and over again. It had become a habit._

_ Dark circles wrapped around her eyes and they no longer gleamed. They had become a dull light green. Light couldn't even be used anymore. There was no more light shining from them._

_ Her dark red hair curls were a mess and she had it tied back with a leather strap, not even caring about her appearance. Her fingers were stained from ink because she was always writing in her journal. It was the only way she was able to communicate._

_ When her lips moved no sound came out. She was mumbling but in silence. She was silently confessing her love and secrets to Elijah. It was the only way now but even the silence was loud. At least to her it was. Because she could hear herself screaming, calling out for him, begging him to appear and save her. She was pleading for her release from this locked room that seemed to be enclosing in all around her._

_ The next moment she was at the window and banging on it with her hand, so hard that her knuckles had begun to bleed. Her lips were moving and she was yelling. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she called for Elijah._

_ "Oh My Lord!" The maid entered the room and ran to her mistress, pulling her away from the window. "Miss! Miss!"_

_ Noreen fought against her, crying and silently screaming. She didn't want to be held by the maid servant but by Elijah. She was loosing her mind. She didn't want to go mad._

_ "Hush, my lady." The maid rocked Noreen against her. "Shh. Elijah is coming for you." It was the only thing she could say. "Elijah will be here soon."_

_ Noreen listened as the maid repeated his name over and over again softly until she was lulled to sleep by it._

* * *

><p>Maggie's eyes shoot open and she finds an arm draped over her from behind. She already knows who the familiar body is laying beside her in her bed. Damon is laying casually beside her, as if he had been expecting her to wake up at any moment, with his right hand stroking her curls. He must have known she wasn't sleeping well because whenever she had nightmares he would stroke her hair to soothe her. His left arm was draped over her, his fingers intertwined with hers, as if its the most normal thing in the world.<p>

"Morning." Damon said softly, and leans his head down, brushing his lips against her cheek, the skin being near her neck.

And for them this was normal. Damon always did this for her. Maggie always enjoyed it. But for some reason she felt guilt run through her. She didn't look at Damon as she removed herself from his embrace and rose from her bed slowly. She had thought of Elijah and she felt guilty for her moment that she just had with Damon. She couldn't look at Damon because she would be guilty for being the cause of hurt that flashed across his face.

"Really, Mags?" Damon says from behind her, still laying on her bed. "What's going on with you?"

She ran a hand through her curls and lets out a silent sigh. Maggie didn't want to start the morning out with a fight with Damon. She was exhausted and just in no mood for it. So she glanced over her shoulder at him. A small playful smirk appeared on her lips. "I'm hungry. Feed me?" She mouthed.

"Mags." Damon warns.

"I'm banned from the kitchen!" She protests. "Breakfast is important. It's your job to feed me, Damon."

"Giving you power of the kitchen is like when the Germans gave Hitler power." Damon said.

Maggie's mouth drops open and she glares at him. "I am not Hitler!"

"Same consequences though." Damon winks and rises from the bed. "Come along then darling."

She smiles and watched as he walked to her bedroom door. He stopped and turned around and stared directly at her. "Oh, I'll find out, eventually Mags." He said. "Because I'm just that good. Want some bacon?" He then walked out of her room.

Maggie is left sitting on her bed with a frown on her face. Again she silently sighs because she knows that Damon will find out. It just made her worried because she knew Damon. He wasn't going to just accept the curse or anything. He also wouldn't accept Elijah.

Damon had grabbed Maggie's iPod and had turned it on, making the boarding house fill with the music of Young the Giant. Maggie was happily eating her breakfast and enjoying her time with Damon. He was moving along to the beat of the song and she watched with an amused smile on her face. They were enjoying themselves and Maggie forgot about her problems.

"Caroline." Damon stopped dancing and looked at the blonde haired vampire who had ruined his fun time with Maggie.

Maggie turned and looked at her new friend and she could tell by the scared look on the new vampire's face that she wasn't here on a friendly visit.

"I ran into Katherine." Caroline said. "At the Grill."

Well, Maggie thought to herself, there goes her day.

Maggie sat on the couch beside Caroline, trying to keep the blonde vampire steady and calm. A run in with Katherine was never a good one.

"Here." Damon reached over Maggie and handed Caroline a glass of blood.

Caroline took it. "I'm still shaking."

Maggie frowned and leaned forward, placing one of her hands upon her knee, and gave it a comforting squeeze. She was safe here and Katherine wasn't going to bother her again. She hated seeing Caroline shaken so. She remembered her own run in with Katherine and it still made her uneasy.

"What happened?" Stefan rushed in and looked between the three of them.

Caroline sighed and Maggie gave her knee another comforting squeeze.

"Go ahead, tell him." Damon urged and looked at his brother. "You're going to love this."

Caroline glanced at Maggie and she offered the vampire an encouraging smile with a small nod. Stefan needed to know. This was important information.

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline began her story recap. She filled Stefan in on running into the vampire at the Grill, since she was going to visit Matt, and how Katherine sent a message to pass along.

* * *

><p>The entire time Maggie sat there, giving Caroline's knee a squeeze when needed, and just listened carefully to everything that the blonde said. As it was Damon's job to feed her it was her job to watch out for everyone. She was the one that everyone came to when they had problems or needed a shoulder to cry on. She never turned anyone away nor did she ever judge.<p>

"No, Katherine's not getting dick." Damon snapped and moved around the couch so he was standing in front of Stefan and beside Caroline. "I've had it."

Maggie shook her head. She didn't like where this was going. She had a feeling Damon was going to do something impulsive and she was already tired from the close calls he had.

"I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her." He said. "And I'm going to do it tonight."

Her light green eyes went wide and Maggie's head snapped in his direction. Yeah, because that was a smart idea. He had already tried to kill Katherine, hadn't he? This wasn't going to end well.

Stefan stepped in quickly and told Damon he couldn't. Maggie felt a little relieved. And then he announced he was going to be the one to kill her and all that calm that she had been feeling had evaporated.

What? Maggie looked between the two vampire brothers. They both shared smirks and Maggie fell back against the couch, she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, frowning. This was not going to end well. She could just see it now.

"Come on Mags, don't do that." Damon sighed. "I know it's not in your DNA but you know you want that bitch dead too."

Maggie didn't open her eyes or show any physical sign of response but in her mind she was mentally slapping him across his face.

"It's Katherine!" She mouthed, opening her eyes to look at the elder Salvatore brother.

"Oh whatever." Damon took a sip of his drink and he smirked. "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about what you're wearing tonight?"

Maggie raised a brow. "Excuse me?" She mouthed.

"You're my date for the masquerade." Damon smirked.

"I don't have anything to wear." Maggie countered. She was not going to the masquerade. She hated crowds and it was being held by the Lockwoods. Not her favorite people.

"Oh! I do!" Caroline clapped her hands. "I have the perfect dress."

Damon smirked wider, his gray blue eyes gleaming, teasing Maggie with his victory. She crossed her arms over chest and frowned. She didn't like this idea.

"Besides, you need some fun." Damon said. "With the mood you've been in lately."

* * *

><p>She didn't ignore the looks that were exchanged between Stefan, Caroline and Damon. They had all noticed Maggie's behavior lately and they couldn't help but to worry. Maggie usually didn't hide things, at least not from everyone. Usually she spilled to someone but she hadn't. And she wasn't going to. She wasn't ready for it.<p>

Alaric was packing. That was the first thought that crossed Maggie's mind as she looked at all of his vampire weapons spread out on the table. Jeremy, Alaric and even Bonnie had been brought in on the whole Kill Katherine plan. She was worried about each of them. Especially Jeremy because he was Jeremy and the youngest. She didn't like the idea of him being in on the plan but she kept it to herself.

Maggie looked up from her place beside Damon and smiled at Bonnie. She hadn't seen her best friend in a while and her presence was welcomed. Bonnie, having caught sight of the other witch, moved toward her and pulled her into her arms. Bonnie had missed Maggie too, especially after receiving a phone call from a concerned Damon.

"I could do a spell to trap her." Bonnie said.

"A spell to isolate her." Stefan added. He glanced at Maggie who stood beside Bonnie. "Maggie can help you with that."

Maggie looked at Bonnie and nodded quickly. Even if she didn't have any powers she was still a witch and could help Bonnie. Even if it was to just keep her best friend company.

"Okay." Bonnie relented.

Maggie stood beside Damon with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked around the group. They were done planning and now all they needed to do was prepare for tonight. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, not liking any of this one bit.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now." Damon said.

Everyone was solid in sticking to it except for Bonnie. Maggie could see the uncertainty in her eyes and face. She was just as worried as Maggie was and she sent the other witch a small smile. As if to tell Bonnie it was going to be alright.

"Bonnie?" Stefan looked at her. "You with us?"

Bonnie looked around and gave Maggie a small smile before she walked forward and nodded. "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine." Damon nodded. "Tonight she gets a stake through her heart."

Everyone agreed. Maggie still did not feel too great about this idea. Damon knocked her gently with his hand.

"Mags. Stop it." He said.

She looked at him. "Your plans don't always go as planned, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stop the negative energy and go ready with Bonnie." He pushed her toward the other witch.

Bonnie helped Maggie get ready for the masquerade up in her bedroom. It gave the girls some time alone together since they hadn't talked to each other for a few days. Caroline had placed Maggie's dress on the bed for her and she had even gotten heels that matched it perfectly.

It was a dark blue dress that fell to her knees and had thin spaghetti straps that held the dress up on her thin body frame. She could see this dress was going to match Damon's black suit perfectly but she still felt awkward dressed in it. The color did bring out her light green eyes though.

"So, I received a phone call from Damon." Bonnie said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Maggie looked at Bonnie who sat on her bed, giving her a concerned look.

"He's worried, Maggie." Bonnie said. "He doesn't like that you're hiding something from him."

Maggie shrugged and sat down at the end of her bed, looking to the floor and then back up at Bonnie. Maybe Bonnie would understand. But then she remembered her hatred for vampires and decided against it. Maggie then thought of Elijah.

"What if you met someone and they just seemed perfect for you?" Maggie mouthed to Bonnie. "That they just seemed to know you. As if you knew each other in another life or something? You just clicked?"

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows together in though before her brown eyes met Maggie's light green eyes. "I would take that chance. Life's too short to not to." She leaned forward and grabbed Maggie's hand. "You, out of everyone, deserves to be happy, Maggie."

Maggie smiles. She agrees. And in her mind she decides that she's going to accept Elijah and take that chance. Her heart seemed to agree with her anyways.

Her curls were perfect and hung loose past her shoulders and her light green eyes shined from out behind her navy blue mask that matched her dress. Her arm was looped through Damon's as he escorted her into the Lockwood mansion.

"Promise to save me a dance?" Damon smirked.

Maggie smiled and nodded. But it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS! A SNEAK PEEK INTO THE SEQUEL FOR LIFE'S SACRIFICE! IT'S SHORT AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! :D IT'S MY WAY OF SAYING THANK YOU!<strong>

_"What the hell were you thinking Klaus?" Kol snapped, holding the phone close to his ear, nearly crushing it in his hand._

_ "I did what you couldn't do." Klaus said._

_ Kol growled. "You should have left it alone! Do you have any idea what you've done? She was at peace."_

_ "Oh please." Klaus said. "Just thank me already and be done with it Kol. You know you would have done the same. You have your Ellie back."_

_ Kol shook his head. He wanted to snap Klaus' neck for what he did. He had used the letters to perform a spell to bring Ellie back from the spirit world. Klaus explained that he had watched over her, guided her. She didn't have any memory except that as a child she had a fever but that was all. Other than that, Ellie had no clue who she was. Who any of them were._

_ "That wasn't your choice!" Kol growled. "Ellie was at peace, Klaus! But you couldn't leave it alone!"_

_ "I did it for you, brother!" Klaus smiled. "I could compulse her to remember you and then you and her can have your happily ever after."_

_ "I ought to stake you!" Kol said._

_ Klaus laughed through the phone. "Go ahead. But you won't see Ellie or Ella. That's her name by the way, Ella."_

_ "Where is she?" Kol asked._

_ "Don't worry brother." Klaus said. "Elijah made sure no harm came to the girl. You know how he's doting on humans. They've formed quite the relationship."_

_ "Elijah?" Kol repeated. He had been in on this too?_

_ "Jealous, Kol?" Kol could picture Klaus smiling. "I wonder what she would think, if she saw you now. If she knew what you became. I do believe it would break her heart."_

_ Kol said nothing. His hand was shaking from the anger radiating through out his body. He had accepted that Ellie was gone and dead. He had come to accept it long ago. Kol had turned that part of him off, the pain. He was not going through that again._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... watcha think? :) Review and let me know.<strong>


	15. MIDNIGHT STRIKES

******Hello readers! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Family emergency came up and took me away from the story. And then I saw the season 3 finale and had to get my emotions sorted. haha. But I'm back! I hope you all forgive me. This is part 2 of 'Masquerade'. I'm sorry if it's totally crap.**

* * *

><p>I think I'll be brave<br>Starting with you  
>But I'll fall away if you tell me to<br>I'd rather be worng  
>Than hope that I'm right<br>'Cause I can't go on with this all inside  
>-<strong>Brave by Tawgs Salter<strong>

**HIS **_dark brown eyes remained focused on her, studying her from afar. He couldn't believe that she was only sixteen while her light green eyes made her seem older. Maybe it was because he wasn't seeing Maggie when he looked at her but rather Noreen. It still shook Elijah on how similar both of the women looked like one another. And yet he could see the differences between the both of them._

_ His hands were in his coat pocket as he stood away from the group. Elijah could hear the pastor speaking softly about how death was just part of life. Elijah didn't like how Maggie looked in black. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and wrap her in his arms. Watching her shoulders shake with her sobs and how the witch, Bonnie, wrapped her in her arms, Elijah couldn't help but to think of Noreen. Is this what she looked like when she sobbed alone in her room those centuries ago? For a moment Elijah hoped that Maggie would glance his way, just so that he could look at her, just once. Although she didn't know it, he was there for her. Elijah wasn't going to miss Maggie's mother's funeral for anything. When he first heard the news, Elijah came to Mystic Falls to check on Maggie. He was grateful that she had Bonnie and her grandmother to be there for her when he couldn't._

_ Elijah waited. He waited until the cemetery was empty of his beloved Maggie and the others before he approached the new headstone. He noted that to the left of Maggie's mother, Colleen, was her father's headstone, Aaron. He knelt down in front of Colleen's headstone. He noted the flowers that Maggie had left and reached out his fingers, allowing the tips to brush against the petals, the same petals that Maggie had touched._

_ "I'm going to protect her now." Elijah promised, his voice it's usual, soft tone with authority behind it. "I know it won't make you happy but you know she's going to need me. I made the mistake of not being there for the love of my life once and I won't do it again."_

* * *

><p>Maggie was playing with her fingers as she stood outside the Lockwood Mansion and allowed her light green eyes to glaze over the crowd. She wasn't sure what she would do if she saw Katherine but she figured she should look for the vampire. She still wasn't sure about the whole plan and she wasn't comfortable with it.<p>

"Relax." Damon came to stand beside her, his steel blue eyes staring at her from behind his black mask, giving her a straight look.

Maggie sighed and slumped her shoulders as she glanced away from him. He groaned. "I had to work Stefan out don't tell me I have to do it with you too."

"Damon." She mouths.

"Stop worrying." Damon places his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is going to work. Just take a deep breath and release, Mags."

"You have a history with the worst plans ever." Maggie mouthed, making her point. Damon's plans didn't usually work out.

Damon held his hands up. "With the best intentions for everyone involved."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Damon stared at her. "You trust me right?"

"I don't doubt you." She mouthed. "Just your plan."

Damon shook his head. "That's not what I asked. I don't care if you doubt me." He stared at her seriously. "Mags, do you trust me?"

Maggie stared back at him. As she stared back into her eyes she something there that she hadn't ever before. There was so much more meaning behind that question than he was letting on. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Did she see worry in his eyes?

"Mags." Damon's voice cut through her thoughts.

Maggie nodded, watching him. "Yes. I trust you."

"After this, we're going to talk." Damon said.

Maggie looked at him for a minute confused. He gave her a wink and his signature smirk before he spun her once and then was gone. She was worried but for a totally different reason now.

* * *

><p>As she made her way into the Lockwood mansion she was found by Bonnie and she could tell that something was off. Bonnie, without a word, grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side.<p>

"Need help preparing the room?" Maggie mouthed to her.

Bonnie shook her head. "No. I just ran into a woman and I got a weird vibe from her."

"What kind of vibe?" Maggie asked.

"Like she was a witch type of vibe." Bonnie said. "It was weird. I mean it was strong, not as strong as the vibe I get from you, but strong enough that she's been practicing for awhile."

Maggie shook her head. "I send out vibes?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "Strong ones. Your vibes are different though, almost as if you're an ancient or something."

"But I don't have abilities." Maggie said.

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe it's because of your old bloodline. All I know is that there's another witch here and we need to find Damon to tell him the room is ready."

Maggie nodded and followed after her best friend. She wasn't aware that Bonnie felt vibes from her. She couldn't help but to think it was because she was Noreen. Maybe Bonnie was feeling Noreen's powers inside of her. That would explain the ancient feeling that Bonnie got rolling off of her.

"So can you do a Hocus Pocus?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't that spell."

"That would be the first one I learned." Jeremy said, as he played with his cellphone on the table.

Maggie sat silently as usual and watched Bonnie and Jeremy. She smiled to herself as she noticed the slight flirting that was happening between the two of them. It was easy for people to forget Maggie was there. She figured it must be great to have a mute for a best friend. No boys would notice her.

As they talked with one another, Maggie thought about Elijah. He had been on her mind since she had met him. It scared her on how comfortable and unafraid of him she was. Granted she knew him but she really didn't know him. Now she was confusing herself. How could she explain this situation to others, to Damon when she could hardly explain it herself? What she didn't notice was that the entire time she was thinking about Elijah a content smile was plastered onto her face. Just the thought of him made her smile. She was not going to be able to explain this to Damon.

"What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked.

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. She then noticed that Jeremy was gone and she looked to her best friend.

"He got the text from Damon." Bonnie answered.

And worry came washing back over her as she let out a silent sigh. Everything was going to be alright, she thought to herself over and over again. She figured that if she repeated it enough times than maybe it would become true. Just maybe she would begin to believe in it.

* * *

><p>"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked.<p>

Maggie held her mask in her hand as she stood beside Bonnie as she and Jeremy spilled the plan to Elena.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy told her.

"Stop with the we. You guys are crazy, you could get yourselves killed." Elena looked at all of them.

"We know what we're doing." Bonnie countered.

Maggie bit her lip. They didn't really know what they were doing but they had a plan. Which didn't mean much but at least they had something to go on. Maggie was just focused on no one getting hurt or killed tonight.

Elena looked at Maggie and she offered the girl a small comforting smile. "It's going to be fine." She mouthed to Elena.

And then from nowhere she cried out and fell forward. Maggie was at her side, her hand holding onto Elena's as Bonnie and Jeremy checked her over. And then they spotted the blood stain coming through her pink shirt. Maggie's eyes shot toward Jeremy and Bonnie. This wasn't good in anyway.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked.

And then another painful cry escaped Elena's lips and blood appeared on her arm. Maggie brought her hand to it and pressed against it, trying to stop the blood. Tears sprang to her light green eyes as she watched her friend in pain and wasn't able to do anything for her.

"It's Katherine." Bonnie told Jeremy. "Go get them to stop! They're linked!"

"Bonnie it hurts!" Elena cried holding her wounded hand out.

Bonnie shook her head as she and Maggie exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sorry Elena, I can't break the spell." Bonnie said. "But I can try to take the pain away, okay?"

Elena nodded and Bonnie began to chant. Maggie kept her one of her hands on her wounded arm while the her other ran ran her hand through Elena's hair, in a soothing manner. She didn't know if Bonnie's spell was working or not but Maggie hoped it was. This was where she wished that she had abilities.

Jeremy was back and Bonnie took off to find the other witch. Maggie remained with the two Gilberts. She wanted to hit herself for going along with Damon's plan. She knew something was going to happen.

"I need you to be safe." Elena told her brother, rejecting the ring that he was trying to give her. She glanced over at Maggie. "She's numbing the pain anyways."

Maggie looked at Elena shocked.

"What? Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

Elena nodded. "Maggie's helping."

"I thought you didn't have abilities." Jeremy looked at Maggie.

Maggie shook her head. She didn't. Or at least she didn't think she did. No, she didn't have abilities. Shaking her head she focused on keeping Elena comfortable.

And then everything was over. Elena was healed and Katherine had been knocked out. Maggie stood on the steps as she watched Bonnie chase after Lucy another Bennett witch. She went to go join her friend but stopped when she noticed Jeremy joining her. Maggie smiled as she watched and decided that she would leave those two alone. She still held her mask in her hand as she decided to go look for Elena, since she would be getting a ride home from her. And again Elijah crossed her mind as she remembered that Damon said they were going to talk. She wasn't ready to tell Damon.

As Maggie was walking she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed and she saw black as her mask slipped from her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>SO HERE'S ANOTHER SNEAK PEEK TO THE SEQUEL OF 'LIFE'S SACRIFICE'! I FIGURED IT WAS THE LEAST I COULD DO AFTER NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE! (:<strong>

_Kol found himself yet again at Ellie's headstone in the cemetery. Ever since his phone call with his brother two days ago he found himself returning here again. He couldn't believe she was alive. He never thought he would see her again. He didn't know whether or not he was happy about it considering he had turned off his emotions and moved on._

_ It also helped him knowing that she had no memory of her past life. It made it that much more easier to be cold to her because she wouldn't remember him. But it also brought him pain to think she wouldn't remember how much they loved each other. Klaus had also explained that Elijah had told Ella about vampires and everything since it was Elijah's vampire blood that healed her. He would have to thank Elijah for that._

_ "You know how stereotypical this is? A vampire hanging out in a cemetery." A voice came from behind him. "It's a bit ironic."_

_ Kol knew that voice. As he turned a blast of cold air hit him and he felt as if a wooden stake was being stabbed into him. There she was. Ellie. His Ellie._

_ Her warm brown eyes stared at him and her light brown hair was pulled back in a loose high ponytail. And the smile, the smile that Kol had feel in love with over 100 years ago, spread across her lips._

_ "And a pretty loner girl in the same cemetery? A bit ironic." Kol countered._

_ The girl shook her head as she began to blush at the comment. Kol smirked, she blushed, just like his Ellie use to._

_ "I'm Ella. You must be Kol." She sent him another smile. "Klaus was right, you do look like Elijah."_

_ "Except more handsome." Kol said._

_ Ella nodded but then shook her head quickly as another blush crept across her cheeks. "Younger."_

_ Kol smirked again. He spotted the book in her right hand and smiled. It was Jane Eyre and his oak colored eyes met her warm brown eyes. "Read much?"_

_ "I love to read." Ella smiled. "I've read Jane Eyre more than once."_

_ Kol nodded. "Have you read Wuthering Heights?"_

_ She smiled wide. "Oh my God, yes! I adore that book. One of my favorites." She looked at him. "How did you know?"_

_ He shrugged. "Just good at guessing." And sent her another one of his signature smirks._

_ As she blushed again, Kol had to hold himself back. He was determined to remain distant. After all she wasn't Ellie. Not really. She was Ella. And he was going to kill Klaus._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry if this chapter sucked! But I hope you all forgive me for not updating in awhile. I will be back to updating more.<strong>

**Please review! (: xx**


	16. MAGGIE

******Here's another chapter! I'm sorry that it's short. :( This is the first part of the episode 'Rose'. Hope you all enjoy! (: xx**

* * *

><p><strong> SHE <strong>_was standing in the living room of the boarding house dressed in the same dress that she wore to the Lockwood masquerade ball. Her light brown, natural red highlighted hair, fell past her shoulders in their perfect barrel waves as her light green eyes looked around the empty room._

_ She had no voice but she called out for Damon._

_ Maggie glanced over her shoulder and spotted him standing a few feet behind her. He smiled gently at her, the only smile that he reserved for Maggie alone, and she smiled back at him. He turned and walked away from her. Maggie set off after him, wondering where he was going._

_ It seemed no matter how fast she ran, he always seemed to still be a few steps ahead of her, not bothering to look back. She came to a halt in the doorway that led to the library/ another sitting room. Damon was standing near the fireplace, looking into the fire going._

_ As if sensing she was there, Damon casually glanced over his left shoulder, his steel blue eyes meeting her light green eyes. He smiled but this time it was a sad smile. His eyes weren't playful but rather longing._

_ Maggie took a step forward. "Damon." She mouthed._

_ "Maggie."_

_ She stopped and turned to find Elijah standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual dapper suits, looking handsome. His dark brown eyes were kind as he looked at her and his lips were turned into an upward smile._

_ "My love," his voice was soft as he held out his hand to her._

_ She looked at Elijah for a moment before she turned her head and looked back to Damon who was still standing by the fireplace but this time he was standing totally toward her._

_ "Mags," Damon's voice was soft as he stared at her. "Please."_

* * *

><p>Maggie was suddenly jolted awake by landing on a couch. Her hands were bound tightly so much that it was hurting her. Looking down at her feet she noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was trying to control her breathing as she looked around the disheveled room. She had no idea where she was and she was terrified.<p>

Her light green eyes snapped to the stairs as a man dressed all in black with a baseball cap and sunglasses on came in, with a bound Elena in his arms. She flinched when he moved toward her cut the ropes that tied her hands and then turned his attention back to the weak girl on the couch beside her. In a way Maggie was glad that she wasn't alone in her capture but she worried for Elena. She was still weak from all the wounds she had received because of Katherine.

"Maggie." Elena looked at her.

She looked at Elena with her light green eyes, shaking her head, as if to tell her that she was just as lost and had no idea what was going on. She then watched the young man sitting beside Elena as he removed the rope.

"What do you want?" Elena asked frightened.

"Shh," the young man brought a finger to his lips and then continued on untying her.

"Please I'm hurt." Elena begged.

"I know." He answered.

Maggie's eyes widened when she saw his vampire face appears and he moves into Elena. She reached forward to grab his arm in an attempt to stop him but he simply shrugged her off, making her fall back against the couch. He had strength which meant he was an aged vampire.

"Trevor!" Another vampire, this time a woman, appeared. "Control yourself."

Maggie's eyes shot over to the woman and then back to Trevor as he rose from the couch, angry that the woman had stopped him from tasting Elena's blood. She moved closer to Elena and checked her over, making sure there wasn't any major damaged.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked, staring at the woman.

"My God, you look just like her," the woman was amazed. She then looked at Maggie and shook her head. "And you. I can't believe it."

Maggie frowned. The woman knew who she was and she ignored the confused look that she received from Elena as she just stared at the woman.

"But I'm not." Elena sat herself up on the couch.

Maggie reached for Elena's hand to try and get her to sit down but she pulled it away as she stood up and tried to explain to the vampire woman that she wasn't Katherine and that Maggie wasn't who she thought she was. The woman kept on repeating for Elena to be quiet and Maggie stood up slowly.

And then in a matter of seconds Elena was backhanded and flew back, landed hard on the couch and knocked out. Maggie rushed to her and pushed the hair away from her face, shaking her gently, before she looked back to the woman.

"I want you to be quiet."

The woman's eyes then fell upon Maggie and she frowned. She moved forward slowly taking Maggie in.

"You were only suppose to take the doppelganger." The woman said.

Maggie glanced over the woman's shoulder and noticed Trevor was standing at the top of the staircase, leaning on the banister, looking down upon them.

* * *

><p>"I figured she couldn't hurt." Trevor said. "Having her here might make Elijah more agreeable, don't you think?"<p>

The woman shook her head. "He already knew about her, Trevor. He's not going to be happy."

"As long as we don't hurt her, we're fine." Trevor said.

The woman looked away from Maggie and back to Trevor. "Don't touch her. Even if she gets a scratch on her, we're dead for."

Maggie sat back on the couch with her shaky hands in her lap. She glanced over at a still unconscious Elena and shook her head. So they knew Elijah. And as Maggie sat there on the couch, she found herself hoping that Elijah, not Damon, show up soon.

An hour or so passed before Trevor came to check on them. Elena was still passed out and Maggie was not leaving her side until she woke up. She watched Trevor carefully as he stared at Elena carefully. It was as if he were studying her.

"I wonder," Trevor started, his voice soft, "if this is how he felt when he first saw you."

Her green eyes looked at him.

"She looks exactly like Katherine." Trevor said and he looked at him. "And you look just like Noreen. Or should I say how you looked so many centuries ago. Elijah will be forgiving with you here. He'll be overjoyed to see you."

Overjoyed was not the first word that came to her mind. She couldn't help but to pity the vampire in front of her. She figured that Elijah wouldn't be too pleased to find out that she had been kidnapped. And then Trevor left, leaving Maggie alone with Elena.

She looked down at her wrists and rubbed the raw skin. To her she just had really bad rope burn but to Elijah, it was going to be so much more. And she couldn't even imagine what Damon would do when he saw her. As she glanced over at Elena she couldn't help but to think he would be more upset about Elena's state than her own.

* * *

><p>Maggie was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Elena had woken up until she stood up from the couch. She jumped up from the couch and wrapped an arm around.<p>

Elena glanced at her and nodded as both girls walked up the stairs, following the voices of Trevor and the woman. Maggie bit her lip knowing that eavesdropping on vampires probably wasn't the best idea. But hearing Elijah's name being repeated she couldn't help but to be a little curious herself.

"Elijah's old school." The woman said. "If he accepts our deal than we are free."

Maggie didn't know why but she smiled at that comment. Elijah was loyal and a man of his words. It was if she already knew that fact about him.

"You two!" The woman approached Elena and Maggie. "There's nothing around here for miles, so if you think either one of you are escaping from this house you are tragically wrong. Understand me?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

The woman cast a quick glance toward Maggie, as if telling her that she couldn't believe Maggie hadn't told her, and then looked back at Elena. "He's your worst nightmare and her everything." She looked at Maggie once more before moving into another room.

Elena looked at Maggie confused. "What does that mean?"

"Rest, Elena." Maggie mouthed.

But Elena shook her head refusing. Maggie sighed silently and closed her eyes. She realized that Maggie was now going to have to tell everyone about herself. She was going to have to explain to Elena, to Damon and everyone else that she was Noreen reincarnated. There was no avoiding it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so short chapter &amp; I am so sorry for that! But I wanted to get the ball rolling. Stuff is about to go down. So prepare yourselves for some drama. (: xx<strong>

**REVIEW! (: XX**


	17. NOREEN

**SO I'M BACK! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as my chapters usually are but I found some inspiration to begin writing this story again. (: xx This is part 2 of the episode 'Rose'. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>And last night we fell apart, and broke to pieces<em>  
><em>Our love was in the hall, all packed in boxes<em>  
><em>And I saw, what it was, that I had done to you<br>_-I Was Wrong by Sleeperstar

** "WHY **are we here?" Elena asked from the doorway.

Maggie stood beside the other girl biting the corner of her bottom lip worried. Elena really should be resting but of course the Gilbert girl didn't listen to her and followed after Rose for more questions.

"You keep asking these questions as if I'm going to answer them," Rose glanced at the two young teenagers as she moved about the room.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked.

Rose lifted up an old painting to cover up the window. "That's another one."

"You got us." Elena moved into the room with Maggie following after her, like a mother would to a child. "It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us."

Maggie's light green eyes moved from Elena over to the vampire woman who was still boarding up the windows. To Maggie it just seemed like Rose was keeping herself busy until Elijah showed up. But she had to admit, she was curious as well as to what Rose and Trevor needed Elena for.

"I personally want nothing," Rose said. "I'm merely the delivery service." She walked over to a table and begin to flip through the books.

"Delivery to who?" Elena took a step forward. "Elijah?"

Rose laughed softly, not turning to look at either of the girls. "2 points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he?" Elena moved closer to Rose. "Is he a vampire?"

Maggie remained standing where she was and looked down at her hands, rubbing the rope burn that was on her wrists, before her light green eyes looked up at Elena.

"He's one of the vampires." Rose continued to look through the books. "One of the originals."

Elena glanced back at Maggie before she turned back to Rose. "What do you mean one of the originals?"

"Again with the questions," Rose flipped through a book. "Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

Maggie raised a brow. She took a few steps forward. Rose knew Damon and Stefan too?

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena voiced the question that was on Maggie's mind too.

"I know of them," Rose replied. "A couple hundred years back a friend of mine tried to hook me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for bad boys though. But I digress."

Maggie's head was swimming. She couldn't help but to notice how nonchalant Rose was when she talked about a hundred years ago. It was as if time truly had no meaning to vampires. Damon was the same, Maggie noticed, when he spoke about his past and time.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked again.

Rose finally turned to look at the girls. Her eyes focused on Maggie for a few moments before she turned her attention back to Elena. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over." She sighed. "We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

Maggie noticed how she was included in that negotiation and only Elena. But what would they need Elena for?

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger," Rose answered. "You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse?" Elena asked. "The sun and the moon curse?"

"You do know your history," Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>Again Maggie's head was dizzy with the new information. Elena was the key to breaking the curse? But how could she be? Maggie dropped her arms to her side as she focused her eyes between Elena and Rose.<p>

"The moonstone breaks the curse," Elena said.

That's what Maggie thought. But she found that she was usually wrong in whatever she thought.

"No," Rose said as she stepped toward Elena. "The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

Sacrifice? Maggie moved forward as an uneasy feeling wrapped itself around her. She didn't like the way Rose said sacrifice. Sacrifice was never a good thing.

"The blood of the doppelganger breaks the curse," Rose said. "You're the doppelganger." She glanced back to Maggie before she looked back at Elena. "Which means you're the one who has to die."

All the color that Maggie had was gone and found herself standing right beside Elena as she would someone protect her from this fate. Elena had to die? No, that wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen.

Maggie's eyes softened when she saw the look upon Elena's face and she reached her hands out. One hand she ran up and down Elena's arm while the other held on loosely to her hand for comfort. As she comforted the Gilbert girl, Maggie couldn't help but to wonder if that's why Elijah came back. Maybe he came for Elena and then just accidentally stumbled upon Maggie.

Elena's brown eyes found Maggie's light green eyes before she looked back to Rose. "So then why Maggie too? If she isn't needed for the sacrifice why does Elijah need her?"

Rose looked over to Maggie and studied her for a moment. A small smirk appeared on her lips as if she was amused that Elena didn't know anything. She looked back at Elena. "Maggie is the silent daughter. The reincarnation of Noreen Fitzpatrick who was and is Elijah's true love."

"What?" Elena was shocked.

Rose's eyes fell back upon Maggie. "I'm surprised you didn't tell your friend."

Elena stepped away from Maggie and looked at her with wide eyes. "You knew?"

Maggie let out a silent sigh before she nodded and allowed her arms to drop to her sides. Well, it was only a matter of time before Elena found out, but Maggie didn't think that it would be this soon. A little part of her was glad that Rose was the one who shared the information but Maggie couldn't shake the guilty feeling she was getting from Elena's stare.

It had been a few moments before Elena turned back to Rose and Maggie was thankful. She was trying to figure out what she was going to say to Elena exactly. She barely knew anything herself only the basics.

"Tell me more," Elena faced Rose.

"Captivating as her pushy, eh?" Trevor smirked as he joined them. "I bet the silent one is your favorite now."

Maggie looked away from Trevor when he sent her a wink and grabbed a piece of wood to cover more of the window.

Trevor looked at Elena. "What do you want to know doppeliscious?"

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals," Trevor answered as if it were completely obvious.

"Yeah she say that," Elena said. "What does that mean?"

Maggie guessed that it meant that they weren't exactly friends with the originals.

"The first family," Trevor kicked a bucketed past Elena on the floor and brushed past Maggie. "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose sent him a look.

"Correction," Trevor said. "I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for half a millennium they've been after us." He threw a book to Elena's feet.

Maggie nodded, she had been correct.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

Trevor turned away looking annoyed.

"He made the same mistake countless others had. He trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose answered for him.

Maggie inwardly groaned. Of course Katherine was involved. She really didn't want to listen to the story explaining how she had yet screwed someone over. She had grown tired of this story. It had been told too often.

"Katherine," Elena said.

Rose nodded. "Mhm. The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger."

Elena and Maggie returned back to the original room that they started out in the mansion. The chandelier that sat on the floor was lit and Maggie thought they looked pretty.

Elena turned around to look at Maggie. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Maggie looked at the other girl and ran a hand through her wavy hair. "It didn't involve anyone." She mouthed.

"Maggie," Elena frowned.

Maggie shook her head. "It was my business. I was going to tell everyone."

"When?" Elena asked.

"When I was ready," Maggie mouthed to the girl.

Elena shook her head before she looked back at the other girl. "Damon doesn't even know?"

"I don't need him for everything!" Maggie snapped.

Elena sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Maggie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She was going to have to tell everyone else now that Elena knew. Did no one think that Maggie was capable of doing anything unless Damon was in the know? She could function perfectly without him.

"Maggie," Elena called to her softly.

She turned and looked at Elena who held a note in her hand. Maggie scrunched her eyebrows together as she walked over to the couch and read the note. It was from Bonnie and it said that Stefan and Damon were coming from them.

* * *

><p>Maggie smiled at reading Damon's name. But then she figured that he was coming along mostly to save Elena and she became even more nervous about seeing him because he would be able to tell something was going on with her. Hell, Damon already knew something was going on with her. Maggie couldn't hide anything from him just as he couldn't hide anything from her. She sat beside Elena on the couch. She knew Damon was coming for her but she knew he was really coming for Elena.<p>

"Do you remember your past as Noreen?" Elena asked.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "Not really." She mouthed. "Only in bits and pieces."

"There has to be a way to break the curse," Elena said.

Maggie nodded. "I'm sure we'll find a way to save you from the sacrifice, Elena."

"No," Elena shook her head. "I was talking about the silent daughter curse, Maggie."

Maggie was silent and a little shocked. She hadn't really put a lot of thought into breaking the curse.

"Elijah has been looking into it," Rose joined the two humans with a black leather bag in her hand.

"Seriously?" Maggie mouthed, stunned.

Rose nodded. "For centuries Elijah's been looking for some sort of loop whole in the curse. Driven a bit mad by it really."

Maggie looked at the floor thinking about the original. Elijah had been looking for a way to break the curse, even before she had been born? She was not expecting that at all. Centuries spent on looking for a way to break this curse while also trying to find a way to break the sun and moon curse as well. She couldn't believe it and couldn't help but to feel a little bit touched that Elijah had been looking.

"He's here!" Trevor ran down the stairs. "This was a mistake!"

Elena and Maggie both watched as Trevor paced back and forth. Maggie was surprised at how scared Trevor was to face Elijah. When she first met Elijah she was scared but not to the same level that Trevor was. She glanced over at Elena who looked at her before they turned back to the two vampires in front of them. In a little way Maggie was excited to see Elijah again. Was that wrong?

Elena grabbed one of Maggie's hands in her own as they waited for Rose to return with Elijah. Maggie's light green eyes were focused solely on a pacing Trevor and she turned to Elena to give her a small smile. Elena didn't know that Maggie had already met Elijah and she didn't plan on telling Elena that anytime soon.

"You," Trevor looked at Maggie and moved forward. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch. "You have to tell him how well we treated you. That we didn't harm you any way."

Maggie said nothing as Trevor begged her to put in a good word for him. She pitied him really for how scared he was. She simply nodded her head. What power did she have over Elijah? None. He wouldn't listen to her. She was just some mute girl while he was a freaking original.

Elena stood up and begun pacing herself as Trevor moved away from Maggie. Maggie was worried for Elena because she didn't want anything to happen her. She didn't know what else to do but to look at the rope burns on her wrist and rub the raw skin. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she waited for Elijah.

And then he appeared.

Elena stopped pacing as Maggie's light green eyes shot up to the banister where he stood. He was dressed in his usual sophisticated look with a full black suit and deep maroon colored tie.

His brown eyes were focused on Elena at first before they moved quickly to the girl standing off to the side.

Maggie jumped when Elijah was suddenly in front of her and no longer at the top of the stairs. He stood close to her before he gently cupped her face in both of his hands, staring at her. And all she did in return was look into his brown eyes.

"My love," Elijah whispered softly.

As he continued to stare at her, Maggie could feel her cheeks turning red from a blush and she looked away quickly and back down at her hands.

Elijah smiled softly at Maggie's shyness and looked down quickly and noticed the red marks upon her wrists. He held her hands in his own and Maggie bit her lip as he looked over the rope burns carefully.

"She's been harmed," Elijah said.

"Mere rope burns," Trevor's voice trembled. "Nothing more."

Trevor cried out in pain as Elijah snapped one of his hands back, breaking the wrist of his left hand. Maggie brought a shocked hand up to her mouth at Trevor's pain.

"A mere broken wrist," Elijah looked at Trevor. "Nothing more."

"We didn't harm her," Rose said. "The human who captured them for us did, Elijah. I swear."

Elena reached her left arm out toward Maggie who silently reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze for comfort. Elijah glanced at Maggie quickly before he moved to stand in front of Elena. His attention now on her.

"Human," Elijah said after he was done sniffing Elena. "That's impossible."

Maggie gave Elena's hand another squeeze.

"Hello there," Elijah smirked toward Elena who was still slightly shaking. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Please," Elena side stepped him and looked toward Rose. "Don't let him take us."

Rose looked away.

"One more piece of business and then we're done," Elijah said and he took a step back from Elena. He glanced quickly at Maggie before he turned and walked toward Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor was nervous. "Truly very sorry."

Maggie watched Elijah carefully with her hand still in Elena's. Elijah was in vampire mode at the moment and she was amazed at how calm and yet deadly Elijah was.

"Oh no, your apology isn't needed," Elijah said.

Trevor admitted his guilt and Elijah listened. Maggie's heart broke for Trevor as he apologized again for betraying Elijah.

"Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, that I honor," Elijah said casting a glance to Rose on the stairs before he looked back at Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor looked at him.

"So granted," Elijah said.

In a minute Elijah had decapitated Trevor with a swipe of his hand. Rose cried out in anguish as Maggie and Elena both each brought a hand of shock to their mouth. Maggie pulled Elena closer to her side as she looked away from Trevor's body with her eyes squeezed closed.

"Come," Elijah moved toward the girls.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena asked suddenly.

Maggie's head snapped toward her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked.

As Elena talked about how she could help him get it he seemed slightly amused and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are you negociating with me?" He turned to look at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose tightly said.

Elijah stared at Elena before he ripped her necklace from her neck and put a hand behind her head, compelling her. Elena put her hand on his hand as did Maggie, who's hand shot out and rested on his elbow, making her stand closer to Elijah.

"Where is the moonstone?" Elijah asked.

Suddenly a crash of glass was heard above them and it broken Elena from her daze. As Elijah's arm lowered so didn't Maggie's hand and he gripped her own hand in his. Maggie looked at their hands before she looked back up above them.

"What is that?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Rose replied.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah looked to Rose.

"I don't know," Rose repeated.

Elijah grabbed Elena's left arm roughly with his right hand as he pulled Maggie to his left gently, holding her hand in his own as they all walked up the stairs quickly.

As they got upstairs Elijah still held Maggie's hand in his own. Something ran behind them at vampire speed and Elijah tossed Elena to Rose roughly, while he let go of Maggie's hand and gently put her behind him, closer to Rose, but still behind him as if he were protecting her.

Maggie and the rest of them looked around as another person ran behind Rose and Elena and herself.

"Rose," Elijah warned.

"I don't know who it is," Rose looked at him. Being honest.

"Up here," A voice called forcing Elijah to the top of the stairs.

"Down here," Another voice called.

Maggie recognized that voice. Damon's. She looked around her trying to see where he was.

Suddenly an arm came around her waist and she nearly had the wind knocked out of her. Rose was beside her with a hand covering her mouth. Maggie's eyes were met with icy blue eyes belonging to Damon.

She smiled at him as he returned the smile back to her. He ran his thumb gently across her cheek and then Maggie listened as Elijah called to them.

"Excuse me," Elijah called out. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that."

Maggie's eyes moved to Damon who was staring hard at Rose with his hand covering her mouth. But then she looked back up to listen Elijah again. She was a bit worried for Elijah though she didn't want Stefan or Damon or Elena to be hurt.

"I repeat," Elijah continued. "You can not beat me. So I want the girls back on the count of 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Damon left them as Maggie waited with Rose for everything to end. After a few moments both Rose and Maggie walked out from their spots and Maggie froze. Damon had driven a coat rack through Elijah's chest and pinned him to the wooden door behind him. Maggie couldn't believe it, Elijah was dead.

Damon glanced back to Rose who sped off at vampire speed leaving Maggie standing alone with Damon. Maggie didn't take her eyes off of Elijah's cold and rotted body up against the door.

She hadn't known him for long but she felt like she had known him for centuries and her heart felt as if it had been ripped down the middle. Her light green eyes became clouded with tears and she looked away.

Maggie noticed that Stefan had Elena in his arms and watched as Damon stared at them. She was pretty sure that if she were to walk away no one would notice and it hurt her a little to realize that not even Damon would notice. She looked down and took a deep relaxing breath.

"Mags."

Her light green eyes shot up as Damon moved over to her and brought her into his arms. She hugged him back just as tight enjoying the comfort that being in Damon's arms brought her. He pulled away for a moment to kiss her forehead gently with his lips before she buried her face back into his chest.

* * *

><p>After they dropped Elena home, Stefan, Damon and Maggie returned to the Salvatore boarding house. As soon as they walked through the front door Maggie walked past them and up the stairs to her room where she closed the door. She walked straight into her bathroom and started the hot water.<p>

As she stood under the hot water in the shower her mind was dizzy with her thoughts racing. Maggie thought a hot shower would calm her but it wasn't happening. She thought about everything that happened the past day and before. Elena knew about the curse and Elijah had been killed by Damon. Unable to hold it back, Maggie collapsed to the floor with the water pouring over her as her body wracked with sobs.

Damon arrived home late from Elena's house and walked up the stairs to Maggie's room. When he opened the door he found Maggie sleeping soundly on her bed and yet he knew that it wasn't as peaceful as it appeared. But it didn't stop the small smile that graced his lips. When he found out that she had gone missing he nearly broke everything in the house. He couldn't even think of Maggie not being there in his life.

He stood watching her sleep for a few more minutes before he moved to the side of the bed and knelt beside her. His finger tips swiped some of her hair from her forehead.

"I wanted to apologize in advance," Damon whispered. "For hurting you. You're the one person in this world who I never want pain to come to. I don't want to hurt you." He smiled slightly his voice still soft not wanting to hurt her. "You're my Mags. But that's why I know I'm going to hurt you and I'm apologizing before hand. You won't understand it at first but you'll eventually know why I did it."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he stood up and left Maggie to sleep in peace. As he closed her bedroom door and leaned his head back against it he hoped that she would forgive him for what he did and what he kept from her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm sorry it wasn't that amazing. I'll get better as I get back in the swing of writing. And some major drama will be coming up. (:<strong>

**Also, I've come to be obsess with Teen Wolf and I was thinking about writing a story either Stiles/OC or Derek/OC because yeah. So let me know what you guys think. (: xx**


	18. CRUEL MERCY

**HELLO READERS! So sorry that it's been centuries since my last update! I hate me as much as you guys do. Believe me. This is a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something. Now that the new season has started up it's like my TVD writing has been kicked started.**

**So expect more chapters coming soon! Lets do this! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong> TULLAMORE, IRELAND, 1745<strong>_

** NOTHING. **Elijah had heard nothing concerning Noreen and her punishment for helping him, a vampire. Why did she help him? He was a vampire. A monster who deserved the death that was going to be delivered to him by the Head Witch. Elijah paced back and forth. His feet crunching the tiny rocks that he disturbed on the dirt path. Perhaps Noreen had been spared. Perhaps the Head Witch had taken mercy on her only grandchild. Elijah had dearly hoped with every fiber of his undead being that she had showed mercy.

It seemed only minutes before he found himself standing in front of the door of Noreen's home. A place where he himself had taken shelter and refuge only a day ago, now appeared as a prison to the original vampire. He closed his eyes and took in an unnecessary breath. He couldn't smell her. Noreen wasn't here. Elijah did not like the feeling that washed over him. Having been invited in already, he opened the wooden door, slowly, and entered with painful human steps.

As he entered the home, Elijah took a moment to adjust to the thick and weight of the tension and despair that hung heavy in the air. He believed for a moment that his knees would buckle and he would crumble to the floor. Looking past the foray and further down the hall he could see the faint light from the fireplace of the main sitting room. He walked down the hall and came to a stop in the arch way, his brown eyes peering in and soaking in the scene before him.

Noreen's mother, Fallon, sat unmoving before the fireplace. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair with loose fingers as she peered into the fire that was still going strong. Her dark red locks were tied in a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder and her brown eyes were dull. Elijah noticed the exhaustion hidden in them though and the trail that her spent tears had left behind.

* * *

><p>"I should kill you where you stand," her voice was a cold whisper.<p>

Elijah remained quiet.

"But I won't," Fallon continued. "There would be no point. Just like there was no point in trying to stop Noreen falling in love with you. She wouldn't have listened." A faint smile graced her lips. "What mother would take away something that made their daughter so happy?"

The pain that Elijah felt now was worth Noreen's happiness. He would have staked himself if it made her smile. She deserved so much more than he could have given him.

"She sacrificed everything for you," Fallon turned her eyes away from the flames and to the vampire. "She sacrificed her family for you."

"She shouldn't have," Elijah replied.

Fallon shook her head, "No. But you shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for your brother either. The love for family is strong and unyielding." She looked back to the fireplace. "Its love for family that saved my daughter."

Elijah's eyes focused on the witch sitting in the chair. He swore he could feel a fist clutching his heart, "Noreen. What has happened to her?"

Fallon didn't answer nor look away from the fireplace.

"Fallon, please," Elijah's voice soft and begging. He needed to know.

"She has been stripped of her powers and voice. She was taken to another home to live locked away, a prisoner of silence," Fallon's voice soft and cold again. "Cursed to return born as a mute witch later in life."

* * *

><p>A sudden pain hit him in the chest and with his back to the archway, he slid to the floor, unable to speak. The pain in Elijah's chest was so severe that he had to glance down and make sure someone had not stuck a dagger through his heart. This punishment was worst than death. How could this be considered mercy? How could a grandmother do this to her granddaughter? Noreen was alive but without powers and mute. A witch unable to do magic but alive none the less. Was this love's mercy?<p>

No one spoke. No one moved. Elijah remained on the floor with the pain in his chest and Fallon remained in her chair, staring into the dying flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so short chapter. So sorry. The next chapter is also going to be back in the past to fill in some blanks and also in the present involving Damon. :) Also getting use to the new uploading system and everything so yeah.<strong>

**Again, so sorry that it's a short chapter! But I'm back in the mood for writing. Also if you want to talk to me just go to my tumblr and drop me a message. You'll have better luck reaching me there. :) :) **

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**-Kay**


	19. FOR HER

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't think I had any readers left. haha. :) This chapter doesn't follow any episode really but the next one does. Hope ya'll enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> TULLAMORE, IRELAND, 1745<strong>_

** ELIJAH **had found the will to bring himself back to the mansion that he and Niklaus were staying in while in Tullamore. The house had been emptied except for the few servants that remained in there. Elijah knew his brother only used the servants for food when he was too lazy to leave the mansion.

There were candles lit around the mansion and in the sitting room the fire was going strong. But Elijah hardly took notice. He had finally stopped running his hands through his brown hair and a few pieces fell within his matching colored eyes. The pain that he felt in his chest was still there but it had turned to a throb now instead of an out right stab.

"My lord?"

He looked up slowly and found a nervous servant staring at him. In her eyes was a mixture of fear and concern. For a moment he saw Noreen's eyes staring back at him. Her light green eyes filled with only concern and never fear.

"Master Elijah?" The servant tried again. Her blue eyes replacing Noreen's.

How long had he been standing in the foray for, he wondered.

"You alright, my lord?" The servant asked.

"Where is my brother?" Elijah asked in reply.

Her skipped a beat from the tone in his voice. Elijah's voice was always smooth and soft, never harsh and blunt. "Master Niklaus is out. He said he would return later in the evening."

Elijah smirked and gave a nod of disbelief and murmured, "Of course."

He turned and walked into the dining hall, coming to stand behind the wooden chair at the head of the long, rectangular table. Both of his hands gripped the back of the chair as he leaned forward with his head hanging and his eyes closed. A moment of silence. Behind his closed eyes he saw Noreen and the moment he last saw her. The way tears filled her light green eyes and drowned the love she had for him. How her lips met his with such passion that there was no room for argument. She wasn't going to let him die. His Noreen. Then he thought of Niklaus being out in the night without a care in the world. Without burden weighing him down. His brother wasn't drowning in guilt and in tears that were forbidden from being wept.

The chair crashed into the wall breaking into mere wooden splinters as Elijah let out a dangerous growl. He swept his arm across the top of the small side table that was against the wall behind him, so all the objects that were on top, were now sprawled across the floor. No servants dared to enter the dining hall. They enjoyed living.

Like a caged animal, Elijah began to pace back and forth, taking in deep breaths that he didn't need. The red veins under his eyes were exposed, his fangs out and he let out another roar as he flipped the large, wooden dining room table, with his vampire strength, sending it crashing against the wall opposite of him.

Then he followed as the pieces of his broken heart crumbled to the floor. Elijah's knees hit the floor and his body slumped forward, unable to bear the weight of his pain on his shoulders. An original vampire brought to his knees by love. What a sight indeed. Where was Noreen? How was he suppose to help her? How could he help her? Elijah couldn't bare the thought of living on without her while she was locked away somewhere. How could he live on when she passed? When would she return to Earth after she passed?

Admitting defeat, kneeling on the floor surrounded by the pieces of his shattered heart, he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Elijah had broken down and he stood calmly in front of the fire place, with a glass of blood in his right hand, leaning his right arm against the wall above the fire place. Every so often he would sip from the glass. He wondered how long he could go without blood before his body shut down. Probably a few hundred years.<p>

He heard the front door open, signally Nikalus' return, but he paid no attention to it. His eyes remained focus on the fire before him.

"What happened?" Niklaus asked from the archway that led into the sitting room.

Elijah didn't respond.

"Elijah?"

"I was distressed," Elijah answered with a steady voice.

Niklaus took a few steps toward Elijah with a smirk upon his lips. "If you didn't fancy the dining hall you should have told me, Elijah. No need to destroy it."

A joke? Elijah turned his head toward his younger brother. "You find this humorous?"

"A little," Niklaus smirked.

Elijah couldn't believe it. He stared at his brother in disbelief and disgust. Was he that heartless?

"Are you truly this unfeeling?"

"Oh, lighten up, brother," Niklaus rolled his eyes. "It's just a table."

No sooner did he finish with his eye roll did Elijah have Niklaus by his throat up against the wall. Elijah was fuming with rage that he didn't care that Niklaus was his younger brother.

"She could have been killed!" Elijah hissed. "She sacrificed for you and you show not an inch of gratitude?"

Niklaus stared back at his older brother with his blue eyes. He was taken aback for a moment before he too was filled with anger. "No, she sacrificed for you."

"BECAUSE I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" Elijah yelled!

"SHE'S NO ONE! A MERE WITCH!" Niklaus argued.

"SHE'S _EVERYTHING_! SHE'S INNOCENT!" Elijah's voice cracked and he looked away from his brother. He then released him and took a step back.

Niklaus watched his brother with his careful eyes. And then a small teasing smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh, I see. You're in love with the little witch."

"Her name is Noreen," Elijah said.

"Pathetic," Niklaus brushed past his older brother. "I expected more from you."

"As did I, brother," Elijah turned to look at him.

"This is why a vampire can't fall in love, Elijah. It weakens them," Niklaus poured some alcohol into a glass. "Makes them emotional. Vulnerable."

"Human," Elijah said.

* * *

><p>Niklaus laughed softly but said nothing.<p>

"Enough, Niklaus. I'm done," Elijah said after a moment. "No more."

"What are you talking about?" Niklaus turned to look at his brother in confusion.

Elijah stared back at him and shook his head, "I'm not sacrificing anymore for you. Noreen was it. No more."

Niklaus was stunned. Was Elijah that much in love with that witch that he was turning against his own family? His own brother?

"What the bloody hell are you on about? She's not dead, Elijah. She's just been stripped of her powers and a voice."

"No, Nikalus. Not just," Elijah glared at him. "She's a witch without her abilities! Without a voice! That's the same as a vampire without their abilities. A shell! She's CURSED!" She didn't deserve any of it. "A curse she will have to live with for the rest of eternity! That I will have to live with!"

Elijah was exhausted and he couldn't be around Niklaus at the moment. Bad things would happen if he stayed. Letting out a sigh, Elijah turned to leave the sitting room, getting to the arch way before he was stopped by Niklaus.

"She won't remember any of it, you know. You'll be wasting away years, centuries, awaiting her great return as the silent daughter and for what? She'll have no recollection of you or who she was." Niklaus scoffed. "She'll be mute."

Elijah turned to look at his brother, "It doesn't matter because I'll remember everything. For her, for the both of us."

The last sound Elijah heard before he left was Niklaus calling out his name, followed by glass shattering against the wall with a frustrated growl.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

** DAMON **closed his bedroom door shut quietly, casting one final glance over his shoulder, before he shut the door completely. He closed his gray blue eyes for a moment before he walked down the stairs and into the living room to make himself a stiff drink. He needed it. Only a few hours ago did he and Stefan get Elena and Maggie back from being kidnapped. Maggie had fallen asleep in her room and had slept for an hour before she woke up crying and with her throat burning and sore. Refusing help from Stefan, Damon moved Maggie into his room, where he calmed her and finally got her back to sleep.

He swore the next person to ask him about Maggie's curse he was going to break their neck. Filling the glass completely, Damon knocked the shot back quickly, taking a moment to let the alcohol move through his veins, before he got a refill.

It didn't matter how many he shots took because it wouldn't stop him from worrying about the mute witch laying in his bed asleep upstairs. Damon had done all he could to protect her from pain and yet it still found some way to her.

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

"Asleep," Damon answered.

"Your room?"

Damon nodded, "Yep. On my side of the bed and everything that little brat." He looked at his brother and noticed Maggie's phone in his hand and he looked up at his brother confused.

"Bonnie keeps texting her," Stefan placed the phone on the side table. "Didn't want Maggie to wake up."

Damon let out a frustrated sigh as he filled up the glass for the 3rd time. "I can't wait for Mags to get her powers back and put that 'little-miss-know-it-all in her place."

"Do you really believe that?" Rose joined the Salvatore brothers in the living room.

"Hell yeah! Mags is an ancient witch. Bonnie has nothing on her. She'll kick her ass!," Damon answered.

Stefan rolled his eyes while Rose shook her head. "No, I meant do you actually believe she'll get her abilities back?"

"Yes," Damon answered without a doubt. He was as sure of that as he was that the sun would keep rising. "I do."

Damon had never once doubted Maggie. Since he's know the mute witch he's always believed that she had her witch abilities within her. Problem was Maggie didn't have much self confidence which annoyed Damon and made him wish that Maggie could see what he saw. Course it didn't help that everyone else saw her in the same light that she saw herself.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"You don't know Mags," Damon looked at her while glancing at his brother. "Everyone pities her. That poor, little mute girl who can't use her witch abilities and who's mother was a crazy. That's the problem. I see her as a survivor who can handle anything that's thrown her way and who openly cares about everyone and everything. That's why I believe it. Because if anyone can beat this, she can."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Rose looked at him.

He shrugged, "She's not totally annoying."

"You've known about Maggie's curse, haven't you?" Stefan asked Damon. "That's why you were so nonchalant when Rose was telling us. You already knew."

Damon looked away, telling Stefan everything, that it was true. Damon already knew about the silent daughter curse.

"How?" Rose asked.

"The Fitzpatrick family has been here in Mystic Falls for years," Damon told her.

Stefan crossed his arms at his chest and looked at his brother, "Take it you knew who Elijah was then." Damon smirked at him. "So, why didn't you tell any of us about this curse?"

"Uhm, because it wasn't your business," Damon said. "Or Elena's or that little Bennett witch. Though she would beg to differ."

"Why didn't you tell Maggie?" Rose asked.

Damon moved to sit on the couch and he took a deep breath. He leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees, as he stared at the floor before him. "I wanted to make sure before I screwed up her life more."

He didn't want to lay this curse thing on her until he had found a way to reverse it and to make sure she was really the silent daughter. Maggie's life was already hard and she didn't need this to be thrown at her. Damon was just holding the water back before the levee completely broke.

Glancing up at Rose and Stefan he could tell they were shocked. Was it really that shocking that Damon actually cared for someone without strings attached?

"You would do this for her?" Rose asked.

Damon nodded, "She's my Mags."

Those three words held more meaning coming from Damon's mouth than anything. They spoke volumes. Those three words told Rose and Stefan everything that they needed to know. Even if he hadn't allowed himself to admit it, Damon loved Maggie and he would do anything for her. He wasn't just going to let her go without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm proud of myself! Let me know what you think about this one! The next one will have Maggie and everyone else. :)<strong>

**And apparently people want me to take a shot at a True Blood story. Hmmm we'll see. **

**REVIEW PLEASE MY LOVELIES! And again hit me up at my tumblr if you want to talk/know anything. :)**

**-Kay :) x**


	20. IRISH CLOVER

**Why hello there! Here's another chapter for you lovely readers to enjoy. It's the first half of the epsiode 'Katerina'. :)**

* * *

><p><strong> TULLAMORE, IRELAND, 1745<strong>

** NOREEN **_had enough of her mother warning her about becoming too close to Elijah and decided to take a soothing walk outside. Nature often had that effect on witches and it wasn't any different for her. If she could she would spend all her time outside._

_She wore a simple navy blue dress that brushed the ground as she walked to nowhere in particular. Her reddish brown hair was tied in a loose braid that fell over her right shoulder with loose strands framing her delicately colored face. Bending down she picked up a small twig and held between fingers as she broke it into small pieces and threw them to the ground._

_Letting out a sigh, she allowed her light green eyes to scan the landscape surrounding her, before she came to a slow stop. Only a few feet in front of her stood Elijah with his back to her. But even still Noreen could tell that he was wearing worry on his face, not a smile in sight, as Elijah usually does._

_Raising her left hand up and holding it before her, Noreen smiled as clovers followed her hand into the air, as she moved them over to the original vampire and made them dance around him. It wasn't long before Elijah spun quickly on his heel and faced her._

_Noreen could no longer hold back her laugh and dropped her hand sending the clovers falling back to the ground, the smile never leaving her face as her light green eyes shined with great amusement._

_"You're much too serious, Elijah," Noreen smiled at him. "You must smile more."_

_"Is that so?" Elijah looked at her._

_Noreen nodded, "To live for eternity without a smile is a sad and long eternity indeed."_

_"What joy can a vampire find in life?" Elijah asked softly._

_She looked down at the ground and bit her bottom lip as she thought to herself for a moment before her light green eyes met his brown eyes. "You have a ring that allows you to be in the sun. Be happy that you're not cursed to live the world in darkness."_

_"That would make you happy?" Elijah asked._

_"Oh yes," Noreen nodded. "As much beauty there is in the night, I would miss the sun terribly."_

_As Elijah smiled Noreen allowed a small smile to grace her own lips. It always made her heart skip a beat whenever she saw the original vampire smile. His eyes shined whenever he smiled. Sometimes Noreen worried that she annoyed him with her always trying to make him smile._

_It was only then that she realized Elijah was staring at her with that small smile on his lips and her cheeks turned pink, "What?"_

_"I must confess something," Elijah said._

_Noreen looked at him with furrowed brows and a frown urging him to continue._

_"The only joy I find in life is with you, Noreen," Elijah never looked away from her eyes._

_Noreen was sure that her entire face was red because she felt as if she stuck her face in a flame. She turned her head to the side, unable to stand being under his intense gaze much longer, looking down at the fascinating patch of clovers._

_Elijah was before her in an instant with his vampire speed. The back of his cold fingers brushed against her flushed right cheek, falling to her chin, cupping it gently and guiding her face toward him gently. Her light green eyes stared into his brown eyes before he leaned down and brushed his icy lips against her blushing cheek._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME, MYSTIC FALLS<strong>

** MAGGIE'S **light green eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light streaming in through the windows. She sat up slowly in the bed and ran a hand through her wavy reddish brown locks and looked around the room. It was then she remembered Damon carrying her into his room and laying her down in bed, caring for her until she fell asleep. For some reason Maggie found herself feeling lighter than she had the other day.

Remembering the dream or in her case repressed memory, Maggie brought her hand up to her cheek where it didn't seem that long ago that Elijah had kissed. She could feel her cheek becoming warm and she knew that she was blushing.

"Having a fever the night before and hardly any sleep, you're still up before 8 am."

Maggie's eyes flew to the door and found Damon leaning with his right side against the doorway, his arms crossed at his chest and his gray blue eyes focused on her. She quickly dropped her hand from her face as she focused on the vampire in front of her. All the while still blushing like a mad woman.

"You better have gotten sleep because you were on my side of the bed," Damon faked being annoyed but held gleam in his eyes. "You know, Mags, you didn't have to get a fever to get into my bed."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his teasing before looking down at the sheets. Hearing a quick whoosh, Damon sat beside her on the bed. He brought a hand to her forehead and then touched her left cheek before dropping it beside him.

"You're still warm," Damon sighed.

Maggie knew it wasn't because of a fever but rather of a memory consisting of a certain vampire that made her face warm. She shook her head at Damon's worry, telling him that it was nothing to worry about.

Damon brought his hand to her chin and brought her face up, making her face him and she could see the worry in his icy eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Maggie nodded, grabbing his hand from her chin into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "No worries," she mouthed.

On the inside though Maggie was anything but okay. She was worrying about so much that she thought she was going drown in it. But she couldn't tell Damon that because they had enough to worry about. Elena's life was in danger with the curse and there wasn't much that anyone could do about her own curse.

It seemed Damon knew better too. She could tell by the look he was giving her but he said nothing. Instead he cupped the back of her head and pulled her forward allowing his lips to brush her forehead.

Maggie followed Damon down the stairs with her still dressed in her pajamas making no effort in changing out of them. She was too lazy and she had a feeling she was going to be spending her day inside the boarding house anyways.

"Oh, here you go," Damon stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to her, handing her phone back.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at him as she held her phone in her hand.

"Bonnie was texting you nonstop last night and I didn't want the annoying thing to wake you," Damon said. "Plus it was loud when vibrating on the bedside table."

Maggie had another look of confusion on her face. Why was Bonnie texting her nonstop?

"Elena decided to be the town crier and told everyone about your curse," Damon answered.

She closed her eyes and let out a silent groan and brought a hand to her forehead rubbing it gently. Of course Elena decided to do that. She was in no mood to deal with any of them but thanks to Elena she was going to have to deal with them. And soon.

Opening her eyes she stepped down beside Damon and smiled gently at Stefan who entered the foray. Maggie, however, was not prepared to find Rose following behind and jumped back. She nearly lost her footing and fell on her back but Damon, with his vampire reflexes, caught her just in time.

"It's alright," Stefan held his hand up. "She's here to help, Maggie. She won't hurt you."

Her light green eyes shot to the female vampire who held her hands up and offered her a polite smile. Maggie gave a small hesitant smile in return but remained close to Damon.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the couch while Maggie sat in the chair with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them while they both listened to the information Rose had to share. Across from her, Stefan stood with his arms crossed, and Damon stood behind her with his hands gripping the back of the chair.<p>

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus," Rose said. "He's the foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Whenever Elijah or Klaus's name was spoken a sharp pain shot through Maggie's entire body. But they were different pains. With Elijah it was a dull throb to her heart, like one would feel if they were missing their lover and with Klaus it was painful. She wondered if Klaus was the same man from her dreams.

Damon moved around the chair to stand beside Rose as they explained how Klaus, the oldest vampire, was coming after Elena. Maggie didn't like the sound of any of this at all. She looked at Elena with sympathetic eyes before she turned back to the three vampires.

"Look Elijah's dead, so no one knows that you exist," Stefan joined Elena on the couch.

Maggie's heart hurt a little at the sound of Elijah not being alive and yet she couldn't help but to feel as though that weren't true.

"That you know of," Rose added quickly.

Damon looked at her, "That's not helping."

Maggie zoned out again as she thought about Klaus. Stefan and Damon argued that he might not even exist while Rose was adamant that he was real. If he was the same Klaus from her dreams than Maggie knew that he was too real.

Maggie's eyes followed Elena as she rose from the couch with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School," Elena looked at him. "I'm late."

"Here let me grab my stuff," Stefan got up. "I'll go with you."

"That's okay," she stopped him. "I know where it is." She then looked at Maggie who was still sitting in the chair. "Maggie, can I talk to you?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Maggie nodded, before she rose from her seat and followed Elena out of the room and to the hallway. They came to a stop when Elena got to the front door and turned to look back at the other girl.

"How are you?" Elena asked.

Maggie nodded and gave a small smile, "Fine. You?"

"Okay," Elena nodded. "Why didn't you say anything about the curse? About Elijah?"

"Because I didn't have to," Maggie mouthed to her. "It's my curse to deal with."

Elena shook her head, "But we can help you, Maggie."

Again Maggie shook her head. She knew Elena meant well but the only person who could truly help with the curse or tell them more about it was Elijah and he was for the moment dead.

"We have your curse to handle," Maggie mouthed. "Your life is more important than my curse."

"Maggie," Elena frowned.

Maggie gave a small smile and shook her head. It was true. Her curse wasn't killing her while Elena's curse would cost her her life. It was Maggie's nature to put others before herself. And anyways she knew that Stefan and Damon would be all over this sun and moon curse. Elena was too important to people in this town and they needed to find out more about this curse. If Maggie believed otherwise than she would have been a fool.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment, Maggie rushed up the stairs and went into her room. She soon found herself in the shower allowing the warm water to rush over her body. But even closing her eyes didn't stop the tears from escaping from underneath her lids. It was in these moments that Maggie was thankful she was mute because she cry silently without Damon or Stefan hearing her.<p>

And sobbing in silence she did sheltered underneath the warm water that rained over her. Maggie didn't bother to wipe the tears away and just allowed them to come. She was crying because of Elijah and because of her curse. She didn't want to be cursed. And she didn't want Elijah to be gone. And a little part of her didn't want to be second to Elena.

Maggie felt herself become angry and frustrated, the tears still falling from her eyes no longer sad. She cared for Elena, she did, but she knew that the girl would come first. She knew that even Damon was more concerned for Elena's life at the moment. Maybe she missed Elijah so much because he put her first and Maggie felt cherished. Was it wrong that knowing Elijah had cherished her life so deeply made Maggie happy?

But Maggie was angry that Elena had told everyone about her curse when it wasn't her place to do so. It was Maggie's. It was her curse and so it was her right to inform everyone but Elena had already done so. And it frustrated Maggie that she felt guilty about having those thoughts. Shaking her head she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her frame.

When Maggie looked up she gasped and stood still. There was a small but noticeable crack in her bathroom mirror over her sink. Walking over to the sink she raised her hand up to the mirror slowly and allowed her fingers to brush over the crack. When she did a memory flashed through her mind.

Noreen had tears streaming down her face as she paced back and forth in her room. She cried out silently for Elijah yet again before she picked up a glass cup and threw it at the wall, hitting the mirror hanging against it, leaving a small crack in the mirror as she fell to the floor sobbing.

Maggie pulled her hand back from the mirror as if it had burned her. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head, allowing the memory to rest in the back of her mind. Did she make the crack in the mirror? Glancing at the crack again Maggie shook her head. She couldn't of.

Dressed in a new clean pair of pajamas Maggie settled herself on her bedroom floor cross legged and in front of the Fitzpatrick family chest. Taking a deep breath she opened and began to slowly look through it. This was the second time opening it. Maybe there was more information about the silent daughter curse hidden somewhere in here.

Finding an old leather bound book, Maggie pulled it out of the chest, and opened it. What she found on the first page was a 4 leaf clover pressed against the page. She didn't know why but she smiled at the sight of it. She then brushed her finger tip against the clover and had another memory flash before her.

Elijah leaned down over a patch of clovers and picked one out before turning and handed it to Noreen. It was a four leaf clover. She held it between her thumb and forefinger as she glanced up at the original vampire and smiled.

Maggie smiled again at the memory. Noreen, or her past self, had kept the 4 leaf clover he had given her. Another thought of Elijah and Maggie felt the same pain of longing return to her heart that she had earlier. She couldn't help but to wonder if this was the same pain Elijah had experienced when he was longing for Noreen.

* * *

><p><strong>TULLAMORE, IRELAND, 1745<strong>

** NOREEN **_laid on the ground with her head resting on Elijah's stomach, twirling the 4 leaf clover between her fingers, as he sat against a tree and brushed his fingers through her hair._

_"Clover," Elijah whispered._

_"Hmm?" Noreen tilted her head to the side to look up at him._

_He smiled down at her, "Clover. That's my name for you."_

_"Clover?" She repeated a smile gracing her lips._

_Elijah nodded._

_"Not my sweet Irish rose?" Noreen teased._

_"Roses are vast in numbers," Elijah said. "A 4 leaf clover is rare and hard to find."_

_She looked up at him and smiled. She had never felt more love from anyone before._

_"My sweet Irish clover," Elijah smiled at her._

_Noreen's cheeks flushed as she brought his hand that he had been brushing through her hair to her mouth and kissed his palm. Then she went back to twirling the clover between her fingers. A clover that meant everything her._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, so sorry this chapter is not my best. Next one will be better! Promise!<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please! And THANK YOU to everyone who has! :) They mean so much!**

**P.S.**

**I do believe I'll be doing a True Blood story. An Eric/OC one. At some point. Maybe... most likely. haha. :)**

**-Kay**


	21. A KISS BY ANY OTHER NAME

**HELLO LOVELY READERS! I'm so sorry it's been centuries since my last update. My life has been hectic and stressful but I finally found a moment to add another chapter. :) This is the second half of the episode 'Katerina'. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Amen omen,will I see your face again?<em>  
><em>Amen omen,can I find the place within<em>  
><em>To live my life without you?<br>_-Amen Omen, Ben Harper

** IN. **Out. In. Out. Breathe and concentrate Maggie told herself. Keeping her eyes closed she focused on her sleeping pillow and imagined it floating above the bed. Taking a few more breaths, she opened both of her eyes.

Her light green eyes grew wide as she looked at her sleeping pillow levitating a couple of inches off her bed. A smile spread across her lips as she resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement. She had gotten her pillow to float midair. Granted it was only a few inches but it was floating none the less.

Maggie brought a hand to her mouth to cover her smile as if that would keep the happiness from spilling out of her as her pillow rose a few more inches. She was doing it. She was using her magic.

"Mags," Damon knocked once before he opened her bedroom door.

The pillow fell back to the bed as she turned quickly to look at Damon, the smile gone from her face. She watched as Damon's icy eyes looked around the room, as if to see if anything was out of the ordinary, before they fell back onto her.

She offered him a small smile.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

Maggie nodded. After staring at him for a second she could see that he was worried. Damon couldn't hide any of his emotions from Maggie no matter how hard he tried. His eyes always gave him away.

She took a step toward him and waited until his eyes focused on her before she mouthed to him. "Don't worry. We'll find away to break Elena's doppelganger curse."

He burrowed his brows together and shook his head. "Don't count yourself out yet, Fitzpatrick. We're working on breaking your curse too."

Maggie nodded. She knew they wouldn't have any information on the curse. Katherine didn't really know much and the only person who truly did was Elijah. But he wouldn't be much help to them anymore. The thought of him staked brought a sharp pain to Maggie and she shook her head of the thoughts. Looking up at the Salvatore vampire she offered him a small smile. She couldn't let him know what was truly inside her. It would drive him mad.

As Maggie went to walking past him, Damon wrapped his hand around her left wrist gently, forcing her to stop and look up at him.

"I do care about you, Maggie," Damon turned so his eyes met hers. "Always will. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know, Damon."

But as she left her room and Damon behind a part of her couldn't help but to doubt his words.

* * *

><p>Maggie had been making her way into the kitchen when she heard the sounds of soft sniffles like someone had been crying. Curious she followed them and she came to a stop when she found Rose sitting with her face in her hands, crying.<p>

Her mind flashed back to when Elijah had decapitated Trevor and the cries of pain that Rose had released. She felt bad for Rose, loosing him the way she did. It seemed that they had been close to one another for some time.

Unable to stop herself and because she was a caring person, Maggie approached Rose slowly before she placed a comforting hand on the top of her back and began to rub her hand slowly from left to right.

Rose looked up at Maggie, "Thank you." Her voice was a bit cracked.

Maggie offered her a kind smile of understanding in return.

"Alright Rose bud I want some answers," Damon entered.

Rose jumped away from Maggie's touch as the mute girl shook her head at Damon and moved away from the room and continued on her way to the kitchen. She was sure that whatever Damon learned she would come and tell her. Not like she had anywhere that she had to be.

Maggie had been sitting on the island counter, swinging her legs back and forth, as she sipped her bottle of water, for a few minutes before Damon came walking in.

"Rose and I are going to visit a friend of hers who can tell us more about Klaus."

Maggie nodded.

"Keep your phone on so I can text you," He placed his hand on the top of her knee stilling her right leg from swinging. "Be careful, Mags."

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

An hour had passed since Damon and Rose had left leaving Maggie to have the boarding house to herself. And for the past hour she had been wandering around with emotions swirling all through her.

She stared down at her hands that she held out in front of her. She could feel her magic, feel her power inside of her but she just couldn't get a hold of it. Whenever she did grasp a little bit of the power it would slip through her fingers. It was frustrating her beyond belief.

As Maggie went to walk back into the living room she came to a stop in the hallway. She felt a strange sensation shoot through her. Like she wasn't alone and someone was watching her. What was strange was that she didn't feel threatened by it. Turning to her left she looked at the front door with a stare, that it was as if she were staring through the thick wood.

She approached the front door with slow steady steps. When she reached it she held up her left hand to the door and laid her palm flat against it. Maggie didn't know why but she leaned her forehead against the door and stood there for a few minutes.

She didn't open the front door.

"We'll be home soon. Everything good there?"- Damon

Maggie quickly responded to his text and then slid her phone back in her pocket. Biting her lip, she shook her head and decided that she needed to get of the house for awhile and made her way to the nearby woods. She figured that she could clear her mind there.

Maggie didn't know how long she had been walking through the woods for and she didn't really care. Tears of frustration had welled up in her eyes and had begun to run down her cheeks. Some of the tears were for Elijah has well. When had her life gotten so complicated?

* * *

><p>The familiar sensation from earlier at the boarding house came over her and Maggie spun around, dropping the twig that she had been holding in her hands, to the forest floor.<p>

"Hello Maggie," Elijah's voice was soft.

For a moment Maggie had forgotten how to breathe. Didn't Damon stake him? She had seen it. She was positive. So how was he standing here?

"It will take more than a coat rack to kill me," Elijah smiled softly. And then his oak colored eyes took in her appearance. His eyebrows burrowed together as he looked at her. "You shed tears for me?"

Maggie nodded slowly and she wanted to laugh at the shock expression the original's face but couldn't.

"W-why?" Maggie shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. Then she looked back at him. "Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" Surely he knew Damon would kill him.

"Once long ago I left you alone," Elijah said. "I promised that when I found you again that I wouldn't leave you."

Maggie knew he was talking about her past self. About Noreen and how she went mad and eventually died alone. Without him. But she also knew that he was talking about her. She knew that he had been watching over her for some time now. And she had a feeling he had been watching over her for some time.

"I am here for you, Maggie," Elijah looked at her. "In any way that you need me. I'm at your service. I am here for you."

And she knew that. She didn't doubt him at all.

Maggie walked toward the original vampire until she was directly in front of him. She then leaned up on her toes and placed her hands gently on either side of his face and pulled him closer to her, bringing his lips to meet hers. Elijah's hands cupped her face and neck gently.

Neither one of them noticing that the twig that Maggie had dropped to the ground was now a rose.

When Maggie returned to the boarding house some time later she practically ran to her room and quickly closed the door. A smile had been on her face the entire time and her heart was skipping beats. Maggie felt like a giddy school girl but she couldn't help it. Kissing Elijah felt so right to her. It was if something just clicked for her when their lips met.

She was in such a good mood that she sat in front of her wooden chest and began to look through it again. But this time she wasn't looking for anything in particular but at all the things that she, as Noreen, had placed inside.

But just as quickly the smile appeared on her face it disappeared. Maggie's hand stilled over an old photograph of one her relatives from the early 1900s. Holding the photo between her fingers her heart stopped.

There in the photograph from the early 1900s was her great-great-great grandmother. And beside her was Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE AND APPRECIATE THEM ALL! :) Xx<strong>

**OKAY so I'm sorry that this chapter was both short and totally crappy. Please forgive me. The following chapters will be better. :) **

**(Again, come find me on tumblr if you want to talk to me. I'm on there most of the time. My link is on my homepage)**

**-Kay :) x**


	22. SACRIFICES WE MAKE

**HEY EVERYONE! Here's the next chapter. :) It's the first part of the episode 'The Sacrifice'. Hope you all enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p><em>I can't keep up with your turning tables<em>  
><em>Under your thumb I can't breathe<br>_**-**Turning Tables, Adele

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1910**

** ANYONE **else would have shivered from the cold air but as he stepped out of the car and allowed the bottom of his polished black shoes to touch the gravel below he didn't bat an eye. His cheeks remained untouched by the rosy color that the driver's face had turned.

"She's expecting you," The driver told him.

He smirked as his icy blue eyes surveyed the quaint yet large house in front of him. He knew that she had been expecting him because she had invited him here herself. But he didn't doubt that even if he showed here uninvited she would have sensed him.

He gave the driver another smirk before he climbed the few steps that led to the front door. Before he could knock though the door swung open to reveal a dark red haired youthful looking woman with chocolate colored eyes. He allowed his eyes to take in the rest of her appearance, noting the dark green colored dress, looked stunning on her.

"Afternoon, Miss Fitzpatrick," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't patronize me, Damon."

"Temper. Is this how you greet all your visitors?" Damon asked. "Or am I just one the lucky few."

"You're not even an acquaintance Salvatore," she stepped to the side and held out her arm to invite him in.

Damon smirked as he passed her and stood in the foray allowing his eyes to take in the Fitzpatrick home. He had always been curious to know what the inside of the house looked like. He never actually thought he would ever find out.

"You have a lovely home," Damon said. "I feel so honored that you have allowed me in."

She said nothing as she turned on her heels, the bottom of her dress gliding over the hardwood floor, as she made her way into the parlor. Damon followed after her.

"Why is it that you have called upon me?" He asked.

"I have important business to discuss with you," she replied.

Damon smirked. "Must be extremely important if you invited me into your home."

Her brown eyes were quick to match his own blue eyes with a warning glare. "You know as well as I do that if you were to try anything you would be on the ground in agonizing pain before you could blink."

It didn't phase him. He wasn't stupid enough to taunt a Fitzpatrick witch. "Oh, Diana, you make my undead heart beat. I swoon."

She rolled his eyes at his antics before she took a seat on the couch. He walked over to where she kept the liquor and poured himself a glass and downed in one gulp. He turned back to the witch and took a seat across from her in a comfy chair.

"Lets talk business," He said.

"I'm sure that you've heard about the curse involving my family," Diana looked at him.

Damon shrugged, "I've heard whispers."

"You're a Salvatore, Damon. And a vampire. Don't be coy," She shook her head.

Everyone in Mystic Falls talked about the Fitzpatrick family and how they were cursed. She had heard whispers herself about the different varities of the curse and she had to admit she was amused. So she knew Damon, a Salvatore and a vampire from the Civil War, had heard about the curse.

"You want to discuss rumors about how your family is supposedly cursed?" Damon scoffed. "How important indeed!"

Diana shook her head and looked at him. "Not rumors, Damon. The actual truth."

Damon was silent for a second and he raised his eyebrows as he stared back at her. "There's an actual curse?"

"Yes," she nodded. "A curse that has plagued my family for centuries. It's known as the silent daughter curse."

Damon said nothing but leaned forward in his chair to encourage her go on. That he was interested. And interested he was.

"Back in the mid 1700s, back in Ireland, long before my family migrated here, a relative of mine, Noreen, fell in love with a vampire," Diana explained. "She saved the vampire's life. For this she was stripped of her powers and voice."

"Cursed for being in love," Damon leaned back in his chair. "You witches clearly aren't romantics."

"It was considered a gift considering she could have been put to death," Diana said. "Thankfully the head witch was her grandmother."

Damon widened his eyes a little. Her own grandmother had cursed her?

"After she was locked away in a hidden location so that the vampire couldn't find her and she went mad before dying alone," Diana finished.

"And what does this have to do with the curse exactly?" Damon asked.

Diana sighed. "It was said that Noreen would come back reincarnated as a mute witch with no abilities. So far a silent daughter has yet to be born. But I know that it will happen soon. Which is why I've been looking for a cure to the curse."

"A cure?" Damon looked at her.

Diana smiled a little. "There's always a cure to a curse, Damon. Might not always be easy to find but it's always there. If you can cast a curse you can break a curse."

"Mhm," Damon nodded. "Still don't see how this concerns me, Diana."

"Well, I was just coming to that," Diana rose from her spot on the couch and walked around until she was standing behind it. Her hands were braced on the back of it and her eyes were set on the vampire. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? Really?" Damon rose from his seat and walked over to refill his glass.

"I saved your life, Damon. Or did you forget that?" She argued. "You owe me."

Damon waved his hand in her direction and sighed. "No, I didn't forget. What's the favor then?"

"I won't be alive when the silent daughter is alive," Diana's voice was soft. "That I'm sure of. When she is born, I want you, Damon, to watch over her."

Damon spun to face the witch with a shocked expression over his face.

Diana's eyes met his. "Find a way to end the curse to save her life."

* * *

><p><strong> MYSTIC FALLS, PRESENT<strong>

** MAGGIE **hadn't slept at all during the night. She laid underneath her covers with her back against the headboard as she stared at the photo in her lap. Damon knew a relative of hers. And she had no idea. He said nothing to her at all. To say she was stunned was an understatement.

In the morning she didn't leave her room. She dressed and paced the length of her room trying to think of how to handle this curve ball. She ran a hand through her wavy hair and sat on the edge of her bed. There had to be a reason, a very good reason, as to why Damon had kept this from her. Was this the reason why Damon didn't want her to open the chest without him?

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell as loud as she could but she couldn't. Maggie clenched her hands into tight fists until they turned white. And then before she could blink she was taking her anger out on her pillow. She punched at it with all the strength that she could gather.

By the time she was done beating her pillow she was out of breath. Maggie stood beside her bed with her arms hanging loose at her side as her shoulders rose and fell as she regained her breath. Calming herself down from her little outburst.

"Maggie?!"

Maggie spun on her heels as Bonnie's voice rang throughout the boarding house. Casting a quick glance at the black and white photo on her bed, she left her bedroom, making sure to close the bedroom door behind her.

Maggie met Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs, offering the other girl a small smile.

Bonnie was quick to through her arms around Maggie and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "I've been worried about you. When Elena told me about the curse and then you didn't answer my texts."

Maggie hugged the other witch back before pulling away from her gently. What could she say? Sorry, I was with Elijah yesterday and just found out that Damon was an old family friend? No.

"Been wrapping my mind around it," Maggie mouthed to Bonnie.

"Figured that," Bonnie nodded. "How are you?"

Miserable. Hurt. Angry. Scared. Confused.

"Fine," Maggie shrugged her shoulders. Maybe if she kept telling herself that she was fine that she would eventually get there.

Bonnie looked her over with her concerned brown eyes before she shook her head. "You look horrible, Maggie. I'm really worried about you. You're... different."

Maggie shook her head, as if it was no big deal, before she walked past Bonnie into the sitting room. Bonnie was hot on her heels.

"You're my best friend, Maggie," Bonnie sat beside her on the couch. "You can talk to me."

Best friend? Maggie found herself doubting that. Just like she had doubted Damon when he said he cared about her. Bonnie was her best friend or at least was but she knew Caroline and Elena were Bonnie's best friends. And she was apparently included in that group.

Maggie found that she was a little annoyed with Bonnie because as her best friend she hadn't really been there. And she found herself feeling guilty about that because she knew that Bonnie was worried about Elena and trying to help with her curse. She couldn't blame Bonnie.

"Worrying about everyone but yourself," Bonnie looked at her. "Maggie you need to worry about yourself too. It's okay to put yourself first."

"I know," Maggie mouthed. And she picked at the end of her sleeve. "So anything knew with you?"

Bonnie smiled a little. "I met a guy named Luka. He and his dad are warlocks."

Maggie's light green eyes widened a little. Warlocks? What the? When did that happen?

"It's okay. Luka's been helping me with my witch powers," Bonnie said. "So that I don't get anymore nose bleeds."

"Nose bleeds?" Maggie mouthed and sat up quickly. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie grabbed one of Maggie's hands and offered her a comforting smile. "I'm fine, Maggie. Really. Don't worry about me."

Wasn't going to happen. Maggie was going to worry about her. About Damon. About Elijah and about everyone else. But not about herself because that's what Maggie did. Made sure everyone else was alright while she herself was moving closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p>And once again Maggie was curled up on the couch alone. Well she knew Rose was somewhere around the boarding house but that didn't count. She still felt so alone. Bonnie had left only a little while earlier and she had found a photo of her mom and dead. Her favorite photo of them together. As she stared at the photo and ran her thumb over her mother's face gently she found a part of her was wishing that her mother was there. It had been some time since she longed for her mother.<p>

"Is that your mother?"

Maggie jumped and looked over her shoulder at Rose who stood behind her dressed in a purple robe. She quickly looked away and back at her photo. She wasn't shocked that Rose was sleeping with Damon. She nodded.

"She was pretty," Rose said. "You look just like her."

Maggie agreed. Bonnie's grams and Damon were the only other people who commented on how much she resembled her mother. No one else mentioned her mother around her. It was if she was taboo.

It was silent between the two women for a few mintues. But for Maggie it felt was centuries worth of silence.

"Damon loves you, you know," Rose said. "More than he'll ever love Elena."

Maggie's green eyes flew to stare at Rose who had taken a seat beside her on the couch.

"I've seen the way he looks at you and talks about you. You mean a lot to him more than you realize," Rose shook her head. "Probably more than he realizes too. He's in love with you but he'll never admit it. It's an unspoken love but it's there."

Maggie shook her head and looked down at the picture in her hand.

"The same way that you're in love with him," Rose added.

Again her Maggie's eyes snapped over to the vampire and then back to the picture in her hand. It was true. Maggie loved Damon. She was in love with him but not in the way most people would think. Her and Damon had developed a bond with each other over the years of being together. It was like Rose had said, it was unspoken but it was there. Nothing would ever come of it because Maggie loved Elijah that she was sure of. But she loved Damon. It was complicated but it was the truth. Which is why it hurt Maggie so when she found that photo of Damon. Nearly broke her heart.

"How would you like to walk in the daylight?" Elena asked Rose.

Maggie sat quietly her eyes going back and forth between Elena and Rose as she listened to Elena's plan.

"I've been a slave to shadows for over 500 years what do you think?" Rose asked.

"Because I know a witch who's willing to do anything to help if you make a deal," Elena said.

Bonnie. Maggie thought. She wasn't going to sit in the boarding house as Rose and Elena went to Slater's house gathering information. She wanted to help Elena too. It was just the way she was.

"Damon would kill you if he knew you were coming with us," Elena looked at Maggie.

Maggie wanted to add a 'you too' but held her tongue. At the moment she was angry that Damon kept something from her and she shook her head.

"He'll get over it," Maggie mouthed to Elena. "I'm helping you."

Elena didn't bother to hide the shock from her face at Maggie. And Maggie didn't care what Damon wanted at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? REVIEW and let me know!<strong>

**And prepare for some intense drama between Damon and Maggie next chapter!**

**-Kay x**


	23. FOR THOSE WE LOVE

**Hey everyone! So here's part 2 of the episode 'The Sacrifice'. I also feel like I need to point out that this isn't a Damon/Maggie/Elijah love triangle. Maggie will be with Elijah. As I said Damon and Maggie have a bond and they do love each other but they won't be together. Just saying. :)**

* * *

><p><em>The hurt that the head forgets<em>  
><em>The heart will always remember<em>  
><em>The hold that the hand regrets<em>  
><em>The heart remembers forever<br>_-Do You; Carina Round

** BUZZ.** Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and turned it completely off. She had it on vibrate but because of Damon's nonstop texting her she decided to turn it off. She didn't miss Rose's amused smirk or Elena's worried glance.

"You must be really mad at Damon," Elena said. "Are you two okay?"

Maggie frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to discuss her and Damon right now and in particular she didn't want to talk about it to Elena. She was still sorting through everything herself.

Maggie climbed the stairs following behind Elena and Rose. She had a bad feeling when Slater didn't answer Rose's knocking on the doors. And she couldn't help but to shake her head as Rose pushed the doors open, breaking into his home.

And then a chill swept through her. It wasn't a cold or creepy type of chill but something else. It was a familiar type of chill that ran over her body. Maggie's eyes widened a little. Elijah. He had been here at some point.

"I don't think he's going to be much help," Rose said.

Elena and Maggie shared a look before they ran to the vampire's side. Maggie covered her mouth with her hand as she and the two other women stared at Slater's staked dead body.

As Rose took care of his body, Maggie and Elena walked over to Slater's computer desk and began to look through papers.

"Look's whoever blew up the coffee shop killed him for his information," Elena said.

Maggie still couldn't make sense of the feeling that Elijah had been here. Maybe he was the one who blew up the coffee shop and killed Slater. She bit the corner of her lip as she continued looking through the papers.

She quickly through the papers down and rushed to Rose's side as she through open the curtains letting in the sunlight. She didn't want Rose to commit suicide or whatever.

"UV can't penetrate," Rose explained to Elena and Maggie. She offered Maggie a small smile for her concern. "I use to just come here to watch the day."

Maggie frowned. Rose had lost Trevor and now she lost Slater. She reached out and put her hand gently on her arm, comforting her the best way that she could. She felt sorry for Rose.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena said.

"Any luck?" Rose asked.

Maggie walked back around the desk and went to Elena's side. Of course his computer was password protected. It would be too easy if it wasn't. Nothing ever came easy for them so why would it start now?

"Stay here," Rose told them as she went to investigate what the noise in the back room was. "Alice?"

Maggie watched as a young girl through her arms around Rose sobbing. Elena and her shared a look before they turned back to the distraught girl. Maggie looked at the girl and wondered why she was here. Slater obviously meant something to here considering she was crying so. And Maggie couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl.

* * *

><p>"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose joined Elena and Maggie in the kitchen where they were making soothing tea.<p>

Well Elena was making the tea while Maggie sat there tapping her fingers on the counter and biting her lip. She didn't know how to comfort Alice and she hated when she wasn't able to comfort someone. Plus she couldn't shake the feeling that Elijah had been here.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Over reacting, big time," Rose said.

Maggie burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. How could she be overreacting? She just found her dead boyfriend's body.

"Her boyfriend just died," Elena said.

"She didn't care about Slater," Rose answered.

Maggie shook her head not understanding.

"She was only dating him long enough to see if he turn her," Rose shared a look with both of the girls.

Oh, Maggie thought. She didn't know if she would want to be turned as vampire. Being a witch she would loose her abilities if she did it but she figured that really wouldn't matter in her case. She loved Elijah but she couldn't imagine herself being a vampire. Even if that meant being with him forever.

"What if I could convince Rose to change you?" Elena asked Alice.

Alice perked right up at that as Rose and Maggie shared a look with one another. This girl really wanted to be a vampire, Maggie thought.

"You do know that she isn't going anywhere near my blood," Rose looked at Elena.

"I know," Elena said. "She doesn't."

Maggie inwardly sighed and shook her head. Again like she had thought, nothing ever comes easy to them. She personally thought they deserved a break but what did she know.

She stood beside Elena as they looked through Slater's e-mails. Alice kept on glancing at Maggie but she ignored it. She figured that she had never met a mute before and found her strange. She was used to being stared at like she was a circus side show.

"Tell him that the doppelganger is alive and ready to surrender," Elena said.

"What?" Rose looked at her.

Maggie felt like Elena had punched her in the face. Elena couldn't sacrifice herself.

"Oh my God, I knew I recognized you," Alice smiled at her. Then she turned to Maggie. "That means you're the silent daughter. You're Noreen!"

Maggie ignored her and ran after Elena with Rose quickly following after her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention," Elena said.

Maggie shook her head at Elena. No. She wasn't going to do this. Maggie wasn't going to let Elena do this.

"If Klaus knows you're alive he will find you and kill you," Rose lowered her voice.

The way she whispered Maggie knew that the vampire truly feared Klaus. It was Elena's reaction that completely floored Maggie. Elena knew that's exactly what he would do. She already had this all planned out. She widened her eyes in shock and worry.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along," Rose said.

"It's either me or my family," Elena told Rose while passing a glance to Maggie.

"Cody is on his way," Alice said joining them, looking at Elena. "And he really wants to meet you." She looked at Maggie. "The both of you."

Maggie shook her head as she paced back and forth not daring to look at Elena. She was furious that Elena would do this. Didn't she realize how idiotic this was?

"Maggie you have to understand," Elena said.

She stopped and shot her light green eyes to stare at the girl. Oh she understood alright. Grabbing a pen and a piece of printing paper she wrote and then held it out for Elena to read. "You can't do this."

Elena shook her head, "Maggie, I have to."

"No, you don't," Maggie mouthed. "Do you realize what you'll do to them? Jeremy and Jenna?" She looked at Elena. "What about Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline? You'll hurt them, Elena. You'll destroy them."

She wanted to add Damon but held her tongue. Damon would be destroyed if anything happened to Elena. And Maggie wasn't going to let Elena sacrifice herself and hurt him. She couldn't bare to think about how ruined Damon and everyone else would be if Elena died.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had turned it back on when they had arrived and Maggie pulled it out, looking at the new text she had received from Damon.

"You're in so much trouble, Maggie Fitzpatrick."

Ignoring Elena's stare she turned and walked away from her moving into the kitchen. Rose must have called Damon and told him what Elena's plan was. Oh how wonderful. She was happy and anxious about Damon's pending arrival here in Richmond. Shaking her head she ran a hand through her wavy locks and let out a breath.

And then she felt it again. The chill. She felt him. Maggie felt Elijah. Her head snapped up and she looked around. Elijah wasn't here but she swore she just felt him.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.<p>

Maggie walked with Rose into the foray to find Damon staring at Elena not amused. As soon as she was in the room Damon's glare snapped to Maggie and she swore she thought the he was madder at her being here than Elena.

"Don't even start me on you," Damon's voice was stern. He was beyond angry with him.

Maggie shook her head. "I was helping a friend. I'm not useless, Damon."

"Maggie," Damon sighed and then turned his glare back to Elena.

"Damon Salvatore," Alice smiled.

Jesus, Maggie rolled her eyes, Alice was like a vampire fangirl.

"Get rid of her," Damon told Rose annoyed.

Maggie watched Rose take Alice away and then moved her eyes back to Damon and Elena.

"Come on we're leaving," Damon said. He held out his hand to Maggie not taking his eyes off of Elena.

"No," Elena said.

Maggie stayed where she was and kept her eyes locked on Damon and Elena.

"I said we're leaving," Damon said.

"I'm not going with you," Elena said through clenched teeth.

If it was possible Maggie began to feel even more exhausted then she normally was. The Damon and Elena arguing show was started to get old too. Why couldn't Elena listen to Damon for once without fighting him? Maggie ran a hand over her face.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon threatened.

Maggie knew he was serious. He had done it before to her. She wondered if Elena and Damon realized she was in the same room as them still.

Damon, as if knowing what she was thinking, shot his blue eyes over to Maggie. "I've done it once to you and I'll do it again."

Okay, she was still noticed.

Elena went to punch Damon but he grabbed her fist before he was able to. He leaned in close to her face. "Don't ever do that again."

Walking away from Elena he made his way over to Maggie and grabbed her arm dragging her away from Elena and into another room where Slater's computer was. She pulled her arm from his hold and looked at him.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Damon looked at her.

"I didn't want to sit in the house anymore," Maggie mouthed to him.

"So you go for a walk or to the grill not on a suicide mission," Damon snapped. "What the hell Mags?"

"I'm a big girl, Damon," Maggie said. "I can look after myself."

Damon walked over to her as he cupped her face between his hands, his blue orbs staring into her light green eyes. Maggie's hands grasped his wrists gently as she stared back at him. She inwardly sighed. "I'm alright."

"No, you're not," Damon stared at her. His voice sounded broken in a way. "Something's wrong. I just don't know what."

Maggie had never been able to hide her emotions from him. Damon always knew what she was feeling. And she knew he felt the shift in her emotions for him. He knew without actually knowing he knew that their relationship had changed.

* * *

><p>Maggie stood while Elena and Rose sat in chairs.<p>

"Time to go," Damon joined them standing beside Maggie. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of his horribly stupid day."

But as soon as the words left his mouth the doors to Slater's apartment were thrown wide open. Damon moved to stand in front of Maggie.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," One of the 3 vampires said.

"Thank you for coming," Elena went to move forward.

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I will break your arm."

"There's nothing here for you," Damon replied.

And then a sickening crack was heard and the vampire who stayed in the doorway dropped to the floor dead. Maggie's heart skipped a beat when Elijah stood in the doorway.

Seeing Elijah Rose quickly fled from the apartment as Maggie stepped up to stand by Damon's side her light green eyes never straying from Elijah. He stood before the two vampires.

"I killed you," Damon said, "you were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah said and glanced at Maggie.

Maggie could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks. From the corner of her eye she could see Damon shoot a look in her direction.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"Who are you?" The vampire bit back.

"I'm Elijah," He smirked.

"We were going to bring her to you," The vampire said.

Elijah kept his gaze on Elena. "Does anyone know you are here?"

"No," The vampire said.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah said before he plunged his hands into either of their chests and ripped their hearts from their bodies.

As Elijah glanced his eyes over to a shocked Maggie, Damon grabbed her arm and gently moved her behind him with Elena. And then Elijah dropped the hearts to the ground and fled.

Damon shot a confused look back to the girls. Maggie was confused as well and didn't hide it. But she also felt Damon's stare on her because she knew he noticed the attention that Elijah gave Maggie.

Damon had dropped Maggie off at the boarding house before he left to drive Elena home. Knowing that when he got home there was going to be an argument Maggie took a long hot shower to relax herself. After she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the black and white photo of Damon before she walked downstairs and sat on the couch staring into the fire place.

* * *

><p>"As if this night couldn't get any worse Stefan has gotten himself trapped in the tomb with Katherine," Damon said and made himself a drink before downing it. "Want to tell me exactly what the hell you were thinking Maggie?"<p>

She sat up on the couch and turned her head to look at him. "I was helping Elena. She's my friend. I'm not as useless as everyone thinks I am."

"No one thinks that, Maggie," Damon said. "And that little exchange with Elijah? What the hell was that? You didn't seem too shocked to see him alive."

Maggie turned her head back to the fireplace and away from Damon. She heard him slam the glass on the table before he walked around and stood in front of her.

"You already knew he wasn't dead, didn't you? Are you kidding me, Mags?" Damon snapped his eyes cold. "He's dangerous what part of that don't you understand?"

"He didn't hurt me," She mouthed to him.

"You should have told me!" Damon's nostrils flared with anger. "You shouldn't have kept this from me Maggie!"

That was it. That was the final straw. He was upset because she kept this from him? How dare he! Maggie's eyes shot up to him and she stood up from her place on the couch and grabbed the photo in her hand.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me!" She mouthed harshly. She pushed the photo into Damon's hands. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

If Maggie was able to she would be yelling. She wanted to yell and scream so much that it was unbearable. She watched as Damon's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the photo.

"Damon," She mouthed and shook his arm. Urging him to tell her.

"Diana saved my life," Damon's voice was calm. "I owed her. She told me about the curse and made me promise that when the silent daughter was born that I watch over her."

Maggie swore he punched her in the stomach. He had to of because that was the pain she was feeling. She fell back to the couch with her arms hanging limp beside her. He knew about the curse. Damon knew and he had kept it from her. As she began to dream about her past life he kept quiet about the curse. He allowed her think that for awhile she was loosing her mind. Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

"I am so sorry Maggie," Damon knelt beside her. "I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you."

Maggie shook her head. She didn't believe him. How could she? She shot up from the couch, moving away from Damon.

"Maggie please. I couldn't tell you about the curse," Damon said. "It would have broken your heart."

"How can I believe you?" Maggie looked at him. "You kept this from me, Damon! I deserved to know!"

Damon stood up from the ground. "But you'll put your trust in Elijah no questions asked."

Maggie's head whipped around so she was staring at him. She pointed to herself. "He's been there for me! More than anyone has lately. More than you, Damon!"

And it was true. It was sad that the short amount time Elijah had been here he had been the most helpful and understanding of everyone. He actually cared enough to ask if she was alright. No one else had.

"Oh please," Damon rolled his eyes. "He's only doing that because you look exactly like Noreen."

That was a low blow and it was served right to her heart. As if the thought hadn't crossed Maggie's mind that Elijah was only with her because of that. But she knew deep down that it wasn't the case with him.

She shook her head and dropped her arms to her side. "And you only care because you owed it to Diana."

Damon was in front of her in an instance. There were tears in Damon's eyes as he cupped Maggie's face in between his hands. "No. No it's not. I care about you Maggie. More than you know. I care about you."

Maggie closed her eyes and looked away from him only for him to lift her head and make her look at him. She allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking.

"I would never intentionally hurt you. Never," Damon said. "You're the only one who I truly wouldn't do that to. You're everything to me. You're my best friend."

Maggie grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from her face as she turned and walked away. She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. Everything had changed between them.

Damon grabbed her hand stopping her. "I can't loose you. We're going to be okay. We have to be."

She turned to look at him.

"You're my Mags," Damon allowed a few tears to escape.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Not right now."

Maggie locked her bedroom door as she sat on her bed and sobbed herself to sleep silently. On the other side of her bedroom door Damon sat with his back to the door and tears rolling down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>

_A woman with dark red hair sat on a couch with a glass of bourbon in her hand before she downed it quickly. Her light brown eyes were dull and she let out another sigh._

_ "How is she?" She asked._

_ "Asleep," He answered. "Poor girl is so tired that I could have dropped her and she wouldn't have woken up."_

_ "Thank you, for putting her bed," She said. "She needs her rest."_

_ As she reached for the bottle a hand covered her own. "I think you've had enough tonight, Colleen."_

_ "And I think you better let go of the bottle, Damon," Colleen's eyes shot up to Damon._

_ Damon smirked down at her. "Go ahead and use your powers on me but you're not having another drink."_

_ Colleen sighed and gave up releasing her grip on the bottle and sat back against the couch._

_ "This isn't fair to her," Damon said._

_ "Don't Damon," Colleen shook her head. "Not tonight."_

_ "When then, Colleen?" Damon asked. "Maggie deserves to know why her mother is an alcoholic and calls her Noreen."_

_ Colleen rubbed her forehead. "I can't deal with this Damon."_

_ "No kidding," Damon snorted. "But getting drunk off your ass isn't helping anything."_

_ "I can't tell Maggie that she's cursed," Colleen shook her head. How could she do that to her daughter?_

_ Damon shook his head. "You can't do this to her, Colleen. She's your daughter cursed be damned. She may be Noreen reincarnated but she's also Maggie. Your daughter. She needs a mother. She needs you."_

_ Damon had watched as Maggie took care of her mother who found solace in alcohol. A part of him wanted to snap Colleen's neck for what she was doing to her daughter. Didn't she realize how much she was hurting her?_

_ When Maggie had fallen asleep Damon would carry her upstairs to her bed and tuck her in before he would go back downstairs and clear the bottles away. He knew she was so tired that __Maggie__ would shrug off waking up in her bed and figured that her mother cleaned the bottles away. If Colleen wasn't going to watch over her daughter then Damon would. It was the least he could do. __The girl had enough crap to deal with._

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best writing. :( Sorry.<strong>

**So there it is! Huge Damon and Maggie blow out. Damon watched out for Maggie without telling her anything because that's what Damon does. Looks out for people but never tells them. But poor Maggie and Damon :(**

**Let me know what you guys think by REVIEWING! :) More reviews I get the more quickly I update.**

**-Kay x**


	24. DON'T HURT ME NO MORE

**Why hello there everybody! I'm back! :) I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but after catching up on the new season I'm back in the mood for writing. This is the first part of episode 'By The Light Of The Mood'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, please don't go<em>  
><em>I want you so<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>For I lose control<em>**  
><strong>-_Please Don't Go, Barcelona_

** MAGGIE **sat cross legged in the middle of her bed playing with the charms on her bracelet that she wore on her left wrist. She hadn't slept at all the previous night nor had Damon. All through the night she sat in her bed and stared at the charms that Damon had given her as she cried quietly to herself. Damon sat outside her bedroom door all night until his phone had rang earlier in the morning and he actually got up and left. Somewhere in the middle Maggie had finally stopped crying.

For the past 2 years on her birthday everyone gave Maggie another charm for her birthday. Since she was 16 she had worn the charm bracelet that was given to her by the most important people in her life. And yet looking at the charm bracelet made Maggie feel alone. When she fingered the charms that Damon had given her there was a stabbing sensation that filled her heart. It wasn't until a tear hit the charms that she realized she begun crying.

Maggie began to wipe the tears from her eyes. It seemed to her that she was always crying and she was tired of it. She didn't want to cry anymore. Maggie decided that it was time for her to stop moping in her room and to get out but not before slipping the bracelet off her wrist and putting it away in a drawer.

Her wavy light brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. She wore a pair of her best dark blue jeans matched with a long sleeved gray shirt. When Maggie got to the bottom of the stairs she walked into the library where she heard Damon moving around in.

She walked into the library to find Damon placing things into a black backpack and he had his leather jacket on. "It's a care package for Stefan. Figured he could use it being trapped with the bitch and all."

Maggie nodded but made no move to go closer to Damon staying exactly where she was.

"Bewitched is over at Elena's but she'll be by to visit you later," Damon said.

Again Maggie nodded as she played with her hands and chewed on her bottom lip. You could feel the awkward tension that surrounded them and Maggie didn't know what to do. Things were never this bad between the two of them.

"Mags," Damon's voice was gentle and broken.

She looked at him and could see the guilt in his icy colored eyes. He glanced down at her wrist and saw the absence of the charm bracelet. Maggie could see the pain that flashed over his face quickly before he grabbed the backpack and made a quick escape. She heard the front door slam shut behind him. As bad as she was hurting at the moment she knew the eldest Salvatore vampire was hurting just as much.

Standing alone in the Salvatore house, Maggie wrapped her arms around herself. She missed Damon. But she was angry at him. He had hurt her and he was the one person she never expected to hurt her. Maggie slide down to the floor with her back to the archway. She didn't want to hurt anymore or feel guilty about being mad at Damon. She soon found her eyes fluttering shut as more tears filled her eyes and she fell asleep.

It only felt like a few minutes but as Maggie opened her light green eyes and glanced at the clock she found that she had been asleep on the floor for about an hour now. As she sat up slowly she heard knocking at the front door. Maggie rubbed at her eyes as she stood from the floor and walked to the front door. It was probably Bonnie coming to check in on her.

* * *

><p>When she opened the large front door she nearly collapsed to the ground. She was sure her heart stopped as her eyes widened.<p>

Elijah.

"Afternoon Maggie," Elijah smiled at her.

She still hadn't gotten over the shock of Elijah standing in front of her. What if Damon had been home? What if Bonnie had been here? Elijah was here. He was here at the house.

"It's lovely out is it not?" Elijah asked.

Maggie allowed herself to give a nod. The sun was out and shining and there wasn't a cloud in site.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk?" Elijah asked.

Maggie paused a moment and thought about Bonnie and how she was coming over and Damon. When would he be getting home?

"Unless of course you're busy," Elijah said.

Maggie shook her head. Turning she grabbed her jacket and put her cellphone in her pocket and then closed the front door behind her.

"Where would you like to walk?" Elijah asked.

Maggie gave him a smile and began to walk to her left which would lead to a path that went through the woods. It was one of her favorite places to go walking and she knew it well. She gave Elijah another smile as he walked close beside her.

The sun shined through the top of the trees giving the woods a magical look to them. Silence rang throughout the woods except for the cracking of twigs as Maggie and Elijah walked together. She didn't know how long she and Elijah had been walking for but she didn't care. She enjoyed spending time with Elijah. With him the feelings of hurt and dread disappeared if only for a little while. The butterflies would flutter and she felt light when he was around. And Maggie smiled. Elijah made her smile.

"You know this path well," Elijah commented.

Maggie nodded, "I walk it often."

Elijah smiled, "Well, I'm honored that you've shared it with me."

Maggie could feel her cheeks turn warm as she quickly looked at the ground and away from Elijah. Did she mention the butterflies and how he made her blush too?

The moment was ruined as Maggie heard and felt her phone vibrate allerting her of a text. She pulled her phone out and found a text from Damon asking where she was.

"Out for a walk." She replied.

Damon texted her back. "Bonnie stopped by and you weren't there."

"I'm fine." Maggie texted back.

"Bonnie put a spell on Elena so that she can't leave her house." Damon texted. "I'm going to see her."

"Alright." Maggie replied and put her phone back in her pocket.

She let out a sigh. She could see Damon shaking his head as he put his phone away. Even when they sent texts to each other it was strained and awkward.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elijah asked.

Maggie snapped her head to him and blushed. She was so caught up in her emotional drama with Damon that she forgot the original vampire was there with her. Did she want to talk about it? Yell about it was more like it. Maggie wished she could scream her lungs out about everything but she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Elijah grabbed Maggie's arm, gently bringing her to a halt in front of him. "You can talk to me about it, Maggie. What's wrong?"<p>

Maggie moved over to a fallen tree and sat on it with Elijah following behind her and taking a seat next to her on the tree. Taking a deep breath she told Elijah about Damon already knowing about her silent daughter curse and keeping it from her. She told him about their fight and how Damon had hurt her. She told him about she felt alone and how she was angry at Bonnie and everyone else for not being there for her. And Elijah listened to her without interruption. He was there for her.

"It's okay for you to be mad at Damon," Elijah said. "You shouldn't feel guilty about that. And you have the right to be mad at everyone else too. That doesn't make you a horrible person, Maggie."

Maggie nodded and looked at him. "Do you know anything more about... my curse?"

"No," Elijah sighs and stands up. "I only know what I told you. In all my years of researching the silent daughter curse I only know so little."

Maggie nodded. She understands that Elijah had spent centuries researching her curse. She didn't hate him because he didn't have all the answers. Especially since it was a family curse and she was the only surviving member.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you more," Elijah said.

"You've done everything you can," Maggie mouths to him as she walked over to him. "You didn't give up. It's alright."

"The same goes for you," Elijah looked at her with his soft brown eyes. "You haven't given up. You've done everything you can, my love."

My love. She loved hearing him call her that.

"I'm tired, Elijah," She said. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

Elijah stood in front of her and placed his left hand on her cheek so he was cradling her face gently. "You're strong. You'll make it."

Maggie raised her hand so that it covered Elijah's as her light green eyes stared into his brown colored eyes. Without breaking eye contact Elijah leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Maggie closed her eyes and lost herself in the warm sensations that shot through her entire body. Elijah brought hit other hand up and cradled her face in between both hands.

Maggie knew that Damon and everyone else would be furious if they found out but she didn't care. She didn't feel guilty about her feelings for Elijah. It felt right. Elijah and her felt right.

She was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lame chapter. : I'm sorry. It'll be better next time. Promise. :)**

**REVIEW! I appreciate and love all the reviews I get. :)**

**-Kay x**


End file.
